L'amour et le néant
by kalidu66
Summary: Pour avoir réussi sa mission, Severus Snape va recevoir un présent de la part de son maître,deux femmes vestales dont l'une d'entre elle a son destin liée avec le Maître des Potions. En acceptant ce présent, Severus va rendre Lucius Malfoy en colère.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue Un

**Prologue 1 : ¤ Le commencement de la fin ¤**

En cette fin de journée d'hiver, le soleil commencé a décliné en mettant le ciel de couleur pourpre, au nord de Grèce sur le Mont Olympe se trouvait dans une immense vallée verdoyante un temple dédié à la Déesse Vesta, gardienne Du feu sacré et protectrice du foyer. Ce temple abrité six prêtresses Vestales gardiennes du feu sacré. Les Vestales sont des femmes vierges qui ont fait vœux de chasteté sur une durée de plusieurs années, si par mégarde l'une d'entre elle bafoué cette règle d'or, leurs châtiment étaient la mort enterrer vive, est leurs amant fouetté jusqu'à la mort.

Cependant les vestales avaient de très gros privilèges en ayant le statut de vestales, elles pouvaient intervenir auprès d'une personne en ayant été victime d'une erreur judiciaire et demandé le salut de cette personne, est dès lors si la vestale en question demandé la libération du prisonnier, elles avaient le pouvoir d'avoir la libération immédiate du prisonnier.

Les Velastes étaient au nombres de six au maximum, même si elles étaient de nombres peu dans un si immense temple, car chaque décennie, la Grande Vierge prêtresse devait choisir une nouvelle velaste, d'un jeune âge, pour pouvoir transmettre leurs savoir, tant convoité par autrui. Chaque Velaste était vêtus d'une toge blanche, avec des sandales blanche avec coiffure de six tresses, sur leurs têtes avec des chapeaux rouge par-dessus. La Grande Vierge choisissait avec le Pontifex Maximus la nouvelle venue dans leurs temple, pour cela les plus riches familles des environs est du pays venaient poser leurs demande de bien choisir leurs filles pour devenir Velaste à part entière cela comporté de laisser leurs fille a peine âgé de dix ans aux mains des Velastes Vierges prêtresses du temple pour une durée indéfinie.

Aujourd'hui en cette fin de journée d'hiver, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, grand mince, beau comme un apollon avec des cheveux châtains clairs lisse lui parvenant aux épaules flottais au rythme du vent. Ces yeux qu'il avait hérité de son père d'un gris bleue métallique n'exprimer point la dureté ou froideur mais douceur est amour dont il faisait preuve envers sa femme est sa jeune petite fille âgé de dix ans.

Cet homme s'appelait Thalos Penthéa héritier d'une ancienne famille de politicien les plus riches et influençable du pays. Leurs famille était depuis plusieurs décennie au sein du monde politique dans l'assemblé des ministres du pays de Grèce afin de protégé et veiller sur le peuple Crèque.

Cependant notre ami Thalos a dû faire face à une surprise de taille dès son onzième anniversaire, car il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier, pour affirmer cela un ami de son père Hector Penthéa, un grand homme politicien avait eu la désagréable surprise d'apprendre par un de ces amis Dorian Damara que son fils était un véritable sorcier.

Dès cet instant Hector s'était inquiéter pour l'avenir de son unique fils, car malgré les apparences d'être un homme froid, distant et imposant avec ses yeux gris bleue métallique avec ses cheveux châtains clairs il faisait part de commérages des personnes qu'il rencontré sur son passage disant qu'il était un homme dur, inflexible est maintenait avec d'une poigne de fer la ville d'Athènes.

Cependant ce que tous ignoraient étais qu'il aimé son fils bien plus que sa propre vie cependant il ne l'avouer a personne pour préserver son fils des ravisseurs qui pourrait enlever son fils, contre une rançon.

Alors dès que son meilleurs ami Dorian Damara avait annoncé le statut de son fils Hector Penthéa demanda quel pourrait être l'avenir de son unique enfant. Dorian Damara lui révéla alors l'existence d'une école de Sorcellerie ici même à Athènes répondant du nom de quatre fondateurs de l'époque antique. Ces quatre sorciers avaient donné leurs propres noms à cette fameuse école qui se nommait donc : Sebastan-Socrate-Thaddeus-Thanos.

Hector demanda à son amie comment il connaissez l'existence cette école, alors son ami Dorian Damara lui révéla qu'il était lui-même un sorcier et qu'il appartenait au monde sorcier est que son travail au sein du ministère de Grèce était de recevoir les plaintes des moldus est d'y remédier avec un sort d'oubliettes si possible, bien entendu car bon nombres de personne moldus porter plainte pour des choses bizarre dont ils faisaient preuve dans certain endroit au mauvais moment car les mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres grandissait de jour en jour est le ministère de la magie Crèque devait faire face à ces évènements alarment.

Dorian Damara étais un sorcier sang pur d'une famille aussi ancienne que celle de son amie Hector Penthéa, la seule différence étais que Dorian appartenait au monde magique et étais marié avec une sorcière au sang pur également même si cette famille faisait face au Mage Noir.

Dorian étais un homme grand avec un corps mince, avec des cheveux châtains clairs aux boucles souples qui lui arrivait aux épaules, ses yeux était d'un marron foncé qu'on pouvait croire qu'ils étaient noirs, sa famille était composé de sa femme sublime Morgana Damara, qui était une femme belle avec un visage fin aux traits doux et gracieux ses cheveux était châtains foncé avec des yeux noirs.

Morgana donna vie à deux fille la première s'appelait Eris qui était une très jolie jeune fille avec des cheveux aussi noir que la nuit est ces yeux était d'un bleue magnifique, la seconde qui s'appelait Sélène elle avait des cheveux blond et avait les yeux d'un marron cannelle leurs deux filles était très différente physiquement tellement qu'il était difficile de savoir qu'elles étaient toute les deux sœurs.

Un jour alors que l'amie de Dorian, Hector Penthéa invita Dorian est sa famille a passé chez ce dernier afin de fêté le dix-septième anniversaire de son fils Thalos seul unique enfant d'Hector. Dès cette journée passé à festoyer et remplir leurs estomacs bien remplis est à bien danser. Une future union vint à naître lors de cette soirée.

Hector est Dorian avait pris la décision de fiancés leurs enfants afin d'unir leurs efforts contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de protégé leurs peuple avec cette union. Aussi cette décision plût énormément au jeune Thalos qui dès la première vue de la belle Eris s'était éprit par cette jeune demoiselle brune aux yeux bleue.

Leur mariage fut somptueux car étant donné leurs richesses des deux familles il était évident que les parents veuillent offrir à leurs enfants bien aimées un mariage digne de ce nom. Le mariage se déroula normalement sans problème de magie car marié une fille de sang pur avec un jeune homme née de parents moldus était surprenant et surtout inattendu a cet époque. De cette union vint à naître Céleste Penthéa digne fille de son père elle était vive d'esprit, intelligente est n'aimait guère l'injustice. Elle aimait par-dessus tout voir son père Thalos aidé les plus démunis. Aussi Céleste hérita de la beauté de ces parents des cheveux noirs d'ébène comme sa mère des yeux d'un bleue qui n'avait d'égal qu'a son prénom qu'il lui était attribué.

Mais ce qu'elle n'aurait guère imaginé était que son destin allait déterminée le sort du monde magique entier. Car son destin était lié à un homme bien mystérieux. Thalos Penthéa se trouvait en ce jour au nord du pays de Grèce sur le Mont Olympe qui abrité le temple des Vestales sacrée. En ce jour il devait allait rencontrer la plus Grande Vierge prêtresse pour lui faire une requête bien surprenante. Une fois arrivée devant le temple la porte du temple immense s'ouvrit sur des femmes de tout âge qui portaient des toges blanches avec des chapeaux rouges. On pouvait voir sous leurs coiffent que leurs cheveux était tressaient de six tresse et ces femmes était d'une beauté a coupé le souffle.

Pendant un court instant Thalos se surprit à contemplé ces belles Velastes. Cependant il se reprit bien assez vite car la plus âgée lui demanda l'objet de sa visite. C'est alors qu'il demanda à avoir une entrevue avec la plus âgée des Grandes Vierges Prêtresses du temple.

Après d'avoir salué chaque femme vestales, ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une immense porte en bois sculpté parmi tant de magnificence dont faisait preuve cet endroit, magnifique.

Les Vestales lui indiquèrent que la plus Grande Vierge était dans la salle de réunion ou elle s'entretenait avec une autre jeune Vierge qui venait d'entré dans ce cercle tant convoité. Une fois les portes ouvertes Thalos s'aperçut qu'en effet une jeune petite fille âgé de dix ans à peine comme sa propre petite fille, se trouvait dans cette pièce. Cette jeune Vestale avait des cheveux d'un blond doré bouclé aux yeux d'un vert profond et elle était vêtue d'une toge blanche.

Son regard croisa assez vite la plus Grande des Vestales, assise autour d'une table de bois sculpté avec du marbre blanc avec pour autre ameublement dans la pièce de grande fenêtre immense dont on voyait clairement les derniers rayons du soleil pénétré dans l'immense salle de réunion.

Thalos salua la Vestale digne d'un prince, tandis que celle-ci le salua Thalos à son tour.

Thalos reconnut facilement la très Grande Prêtresse la plus célèbres des Vestales restante elle s'appelait Anteia Astrea qui avait les yeux d'un bleue foncé avec un corps bien proportionné pour une femme de son âge car elle avait vus passé plus de soixante printemps, elle portait également une toge identique à ces semblables avec le chapeau rouge est ces cheveux était de couleur gris. Elle avait également les cheveux tressés de six tresses de la même façon que ces disciples Vestales.

Thalos fût le premier à prendre la parole.

- Prêtresse, je suis venue vous remettre une requête très importante pour l'avenir de mon unique fille, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Dès cet instant la Grande Prêtresse inclina la tête puis pris la parole pour la première fois :

- Soyez le bienvenue mon Seigneur, hélas je suis au courant de votre requête les Dieux m'en ont informé, dit-elle en fixant Thalos qui paraissez surpris.

A cet instant Thalos parût déconcerté puis au bout de quelque seconde il reprit parole car il ne savait guère que les Velastes puissent connaître certaine chose comme par exemple avoir le pouvoir de parler directement ou indirectement avec les Dieux.

- Oui Grande prêtresse, je suis venue en ce jour afin de vous demander de prendre sous votre aile ma jeune fille pour la protégé de sa destiner, demanda Thalos.

- Je ne peux changer le destin de votre fille mon seigneur mais si je devrais prendre cette petite fille près de moi, vous devez vous doutez que je dois prévenir le Pontifex Maximus pour avoir leurs bénédiction, annonça-t-elle.

- Je le sais bien Prêtresse, j'accepterais de vous donner ma fille afin de la protégé d'une prophétie qu'il lui a été faite dès sa naissance, répondit Thalos.

- Pour pouvoir vous aidé mon seigneur, je dois connaitre exactement de quoi parle cette prophétie sans cela le Pontifex Maximus ne considérera pas entendre votre requête, dit la prêtresse Vestale.

Thalos parût visiblement blessé pendant un instant et surtout soucieux pour le bien être de sa fille Céleste puis avec détermination il rencontra les yeux de la Velaste sans ciller.

- Oui je vous dois bien cela Prêtresse, la prophétie raconte ceci :

- Lorsque le seigneur des Ténèbres renaîtra grâce au sang de son ennemie une jeune femme pur lui fera face et le défiera par trois fois, alors la jeune femme tombera sous son joug et tombera dans les Ténèbres seul un homme au cœur d'or et pur malgré son passé obscure parviendra à faire renaître la lumière dans le cœur de la jeune tourterelle. Ensemble les deux cœurs affamés d'amour parviendront à faire face aux Ténèbres grâce à leurs amours, révéla Thalos d'un air triste.

- Voilà la prophétie qui a été faite à mon enfant je vous en conjure ô Grande Prêtresse épargné la vie de mon enfant je ne souhaite que le meilleur pour mon seul est unique enfant, par pitié épargnez lui sa vie de cette destiner terrible si je peux lui éviter cette destiner je le ferais pour son bien, car personne ne peut attaquer votre temple sans vouloir être frappé par la malédiction des Dieux, Prêtresse, supplia l'homme.

Toutes les prêtresses Vestales qui se trouvaient dans la salle de réunion se regardèrent d'un air inquiet sur leurs visages.

La plus âgé des Vestales regarda ces disciples puis regarda la jeune petite fille qui jusqu'a présent ne faisait qu'écouté attentivement est dont les yeux vert venait de s'assombrir également.

- J'en discuterais le plus vite possible avec le Pontifex Maximus pour prendre une décision mon seigneur, si votre requête devient affirmative par le conseil vous devez vous imaginé que votre fille sera notre propriété pendant une durée illimité, dit la prêtresse.

- Oui je connais vos lois et les j'accepte même si cela me désespère, répondit Thalos, d'une voix éteinte.

- Bien si cela vous convient je vais de ce pas en parlé au pontifex Maximus dès que le sort de votre fille sera scellé je vous en informerez dès que possible par l'intermédiaire d'un messager si cela vous convient bien évidement, proposa la Grande Vestales.

- Bien sur cela me convient parfaitement je vais de ce pas retourner auprès des miens je vais disposez Grande Prêtresse, dit Thalos.

Puis il salua la plus Grande Prêtresse la regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux puis quitta la salle avec les Vestales.

Une fois arrivé devant la magnifique porte de marbre il contempla encore une dernière fois les velastes puis son regard rencontra pour la seconde fois la petite fille âgé du même âge que sa propre fille Céleste. Son cœur se serra contre son grès face à la vision dont cette petite fille blonde lui faisait réalisé car si le conseil Pontifex Maximus accorde sa requête, Thalos devra alors offrir sa fille aux Velastes est, il ne la reverrait s'en doute jamais. Cette idée d'offrir sa fille lui fût insurmontable tant la douleur lui comprimé son cœur.

Il lui fit un signe de la main puis dit à la petite fille blonde :

- Au revoir petite fille, dit Thalos.

La petite fille aux cheveux blonds aux yeux verts regarda Thalos encore une fois avant de lui répondre :

- Au revoir Monsieur, dit l'enfant d'une voix triste.

Car cette petite fille avait également depuis peu de temps passé le rituel pour devenir Velaste. Puis Thalos sortit du temple est transplana directement autour de son imposant manoir ou résidé sa petite famille qui était heureuse pour le moment car Thalos savait bien que cela ne pouvait durer encore longtemps.

Pendant que Thalos marchait dans son jardin quiconque qui ne connaissait bien Thalos Penthéa pourrait penser qu'il marchait tranquillement dans son propre jardin mais en bien regardant sa façon de marcher on pourrait aisément remarquer qu'il était bien plus stressé qu'a la normal car ces pas était rapide afin de profité de sa famille est son corps raide indiquait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise.

Dans les prochaines heures qui allaient s'écoulaient le destin de Céleste Penthéa allait changer à tout jamais.


	2. Chapter 2 Prologue deux

**_Bonjour à toute et a tous^^_**

**_J'ai le très grand plaisir et l'extrême honneur de vous présenter enfin le chapitre deux corrigé par les grands soins de ma deuxième bêta Bagin31, dont je la remercie du bon boulot qu'elle a faite _******

**_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

**le commencement de la fin: ¤ Prologue 2 ¤**

En cette belle nuit étoilée virgule l'astre lunaire éclairait un salon de taille imposante composé d'un canapé de cuir beige avec trois fauteuils à ses côtés de la même couleur, posés devant une cheminé d'où un bon feu réchauffait la pièce. Dans cette même pièce se retrouvait, une table basse de marbre blanc doré avec un beau tapis en dessous. Au-dessus de la cheminé faisait office un miroir, lui aussi doré. Sur ces étagères se trouvait plusieurs livres de toutes sortes. Certains parlaient d'aventure, certains livres parlaient de sorcellerie, de charme, d'autres parlaient de magie noire et de magie blanche également. Du côté droit de la cheminé se trouvait un meuble de marbre beige pour être assortis avec le mobilier du salon. Les murs étaient faits de bois foncé avec des portraits des membres de l'ancienne famille politique qu'étaient les Penthéa. Le manoir et le jardin appartenait à Hector Penthéa, père de Thalos Penthéa. Hector vivait dans cet immense manoir avec son fils et sa belle-fille Eris ainsi qu'avec sa petite fille Céleste âgée de dix ans.  
Au moment du mariage de son unique fils, Hector désira garder son unique enfant à ces côtés car Hector refusé de voir son fils s'éloigner de lui d'une quelconque façon Hector ne supportait point de vivre dans la solitude, car sans l'amour de son fils Hector avait pu surmonter le chagrin, qu'il avait eu face à la disparition de sa femme bien aimée. La femme d'Hector était une femme de taille normale avec des cheveux d'un blond clair avec des yeux bleu ciel, cette femme s'appelait Thalia Képhalos morte a à l'âge de trente- trois ans a à peine. Hector avait été dès lors anéanti. Il avait dû remonter la pente pour son fils Thalos âgé à l'époque de treize ans seulement ainsi qu'avec le travail dont il devait accomplir auprès des citoyens d'Athènes et des villageois des alentours, Hector ne pouvait se laisser emporter par le désespoir et la détresse.  
Hector se trouva à cet instant dans son salon magnifique, assis sur un fauteuil face à la cheminé allumée, à ces côtés se trouvait Thalos son fils assis sur le deuxième fauteuil et Eris, la femme de son fils était assise elle aussi sur le canapé beige. Tous les trois étaient troublés et stressés car ces personnes discutaient sur un sujet délicat dont leurs visages reflétaient la tension qui les habitaient.

O°°o°o°°O

Thalos était rentré depuis quelques heures de l'entretien qu'il avait eue avec Anteia Astrea qui était la plus Grande Vierge Prêtresse du temple des Vestales, situé sur le Mont Olympe, au Nord de la Grèce.  
Thalos prit la parole qui manquait cruellement aux trois personnes qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce.

- Nous pouvons protéger Céleste nous-même père, s'exclama Thalos d'une voix éteinte.  
Le père de Thalos regarda son fils sans ciller avec son regard bleu métallique avec froideur et répliqua d'un ton dur.

- Tu sais très bien que cela est dangereux pour Céleste si elle reste avec nous, nous ne pouvons garder notre petite fille dans le manoir ou ailleurs, d'ailleurs tu le sais aussi bien que moi mon fils, le temple lui donnera protection, répliqua Hector d'une voix tranchante et au regard intransigeant.  
Eris et Thalos se regardèrent avec des yeux voilés de tristesse et de désespoir puis Thalos reprit le contact visuel avec son père en déclarant :

- Je le sais bien père, mais il doit bien exister une autre solution, dit Thalos le regard suppliant.

- Je crains que non mon fils, nous avons eu déjà cette discussion fâcheuse, répondit Hector avec fermeté.  
Pour la première fois de la soirée Eris prit la parole à son tour.

- Je suis du même avis que celui de ton père Thalos, Céleste sera plus en sécurité dans le temple des Vestales, personne ne désire mettre les dieux en colère en attaquant le temple tu le sais aussi bien que moi, s'exclama Eris d'une voix triste.  
Thalos vit dans les yeux bleus de sa femme de la détermination et du chagrin alors il inclina la tête face aux deux personnes qu'il aimait.

- Vous avez raison mais je n'arrive point à me défaire de la douleur qui emprisonne mon cœur, avoua Thalos d'une voix remplis de désespoir, en regardant son père Hector dans les yeux.

- Tu sais que cela ne peut être changé Thalos, Céleste doit rejoindre les Vestales ainsi le Mage Noir ne pourra pas mettre la main sur notre fille, dit Eris en regardant son époux.  
Hector ne dit rien comprenant les sentiments de son fils, il regarda Thalos et Eris et se dit mentalement qu'il avait fait un bon choix en unissant Thalos à Eris, car ces deux personnes étaient complémentaire l'une de l'autre, Hector voyait bien l'amour qui unissait son fils à Eris et jamais ô grand jamais il n'aurait regretté le choix qu'il avait imposé à son fils. Puis voyant son fils et sa femme qui se dévisageait du regard, Hector reprit la parole : 

- Thalos, mon fils, ne remettons pas ce choix en doute je t'en supplie, Eris a raison, moi aussi je suis réticent à l'idée d'offrir Céleste aux Vestales mais nous n'avons guère le choix mon fils, dit Hector en regardant Thalos.  
Thalos regarda son père puis sa femme en silence, ils entendirent le crépitement du feu de la cheminé qui les réchauffaient tous du froid de cette soirée hiver glacial. 

- Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière père, Anteia Astrea doit m'envoyer un messager pour me donner la réponse du Pontifex Maximus, révéla Thalos en jouant avec ses mains pour cacher sa nervosité.  
Hector regarda l'horloge ancestrale du manoir, sculptée en bois avec le cadran doré, il vit l'heure tardive de la soirée. Il était vingt-trois heure trente, il porta son attention sur le couple qui se trouvait à ces côtés et choisit de couper court à cette discussion stressante pour eux tous, en allant se coucher. 

- Il est temps que j'aille me coucher, il est tard les enfants vous devriez allez-vous reposer pour demain, car la journée sera épuisante pour nous trois j'imagine, passez une bonne soirée mes enfants. Bonne nuit, dit Hector en se levant puis il marcha pour se retrouver devant la grande porte du salon.  
Avant d'ouvrir la porte il se retourna une dernière fois pour dire une seule et unique chose aux autres adultes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. 

- C'est la seule et unique solution, Thalos ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà mon fils, demanda Hector d'un air fatiguer.  
Thalos vit pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée son père fatigué et triste, il se dit que lui non plus ne devait être en meilleur forme, il regarda son père dans les yeux et lui répondit : 

- Je ferais de mon mieux père, je vous le promets, dit Thalos solennellement. 

- Je suis fier de toi mon fils, répondit Hector dont les yeux était remplis de fierté pour son seul et unique enfant.  
Et c'est ainsi qu'Hector Penthéa sortit du salon, richement meublé, pour se retrouver dans sa chambre pour essayer de se reposer en priant Morphée de bien venir lui accorder un peu de sommeil pour cette nuit épuisante. Pendant tout au long de cette nuit d'hiver trois personnes dans ce manoir essayèrent de trouver le sommeil mais en vain car Morphée avait fait défaut pour cette nuit.

O°°o°o°°O

Sur le Mont Olympe en ce début de matinée, Anteia Astrea se réveilla d'une nuit agitée après une longue et difficile réunion avec le Pontifex Maximus. Anteia Astrea avait défendu ardemment la requête de Thalos Penthéa devant le conseil constitué de plusieurs hommes très haut placés de toute la Grèce. Car vouloir prendre des petites filles pour devenir Vestales n'était pas chose aisée, car la candidate doit être munie d'une beauté irréprochable et d'une intelligence sans faille et en plus de cela posséder ce qui est et restera a tout jamais sacré aux yeux des Vestales, la Virginité d'une fille pure.  
Anteia Astrea avait eu raison de cette réunion mais elle devait encore faire le rituel sur la petite fille pour qu'elle devienne officiellement Vestale à part entière. Et ce moment était très redouté par les parents car le rituel était difficile pour les parents autant que pour les petites filles.  
En ce début de matinée Anteia Astrea ordonna que l'on apporte aux Penthéa la décision du conseil à leur domicile. Le destin d'une petite fille venait d'être scellé à tout jamais.

O°°o°o°°O

Thalos se réveilla assez vite car il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ce n'est qu'au petit déjeuner que la famille Penthéa se retrouva dans la cuisine. A cette table se trouvait Hector Penthéa, assis au bout de la table, tandis que Thalos se trouvait face à son père et Eris à droite de son époux ainsi que la seule place qui restait était réservé à la belle petite Céleste qui dormait toujours à poing fermé dans sa chambre au chaud dans son lit baldaquin. Un servant habillé d'un pantalon noir avec une chemise aussi noire, vêtu par-dessus d'un tablier immaculé blanc entra dans la pièce avec la nouvelle tant redouté par la famille Penthéa. 

- Mon seigneur, un messager du temple des Vestales vient d'arriver et demande à s'entretenir avec vous, mes seigneurs, dit le servant. 

- Amenez le messager à mon bureau, je vais le rejoindre d'ici un instant, répondit Hector au servant pour pouvoir parler librement avec son fils. 

- Bien sûr Maître, dit le servant en s'inclinant puis il repartit aller donner l'ordre de son maître au visiteur.  
Hector regarda son fils dont le visage reflétait tristesse, désespoir et mélancolie tandis qu'Eris faisait un gros effort pour pouvoir rester calme. 

- Mon fils tu dois te montrais courageux, soit fort, ordona Hector d'une voix ferme. 

- Je compte tenir la promesse que je vous aie faite père, dit Thalos le regard fuyant. 

- Je l'espère mon fils je compte sur toi, demanda Hector dont les yeux avait bien remarqué le regard fuyant de son fils.  
Hector reprit vite la parole pour donner la force et le courage qu'il pouvait apporter à son unique fils. 

- Je t'attends dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes, annonça-t-il.  
Ainsi Hector disparut par la porte de l'immense cuisine pour se diriger vers son bureau pour parler avec le messager.  
Eris rencontra les yeux de son époux pour lui communiquer force et amour à son epoux, puis elle lui dit les seuls mots que Thalos aimait entendre de la bouche de sa femme : 

- Je t'aime Thalos, soit fort pour notre fille, tiens la promesse que tu as faite à ton père, dit-elle d'une voix réconfortante. 

- Oui tu as raison, tu as toujours raison mon amour, dit-il en se rapprochant de sa femme pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, il mettait tout l'amour dont il était capable à travers ce baiser.  
Au bout de trois minutes le couple se sépara de leur étreinte amoureuse et se regardèrent dans les yeux. A cette instant, Thalos traversa la cuisine et partit à son tours affronter le messager des Vestales dans le bureau de son père.

O°°o°o°°O

Hector se trouva bien vite à son bureau où l'attendait le messager des Vestales, debout devant la porte d'entrée de son bureau, Hector entra dans son bureau, suivi de près par le messager. 

- Bonjour quel est le message que le conseil m'apporte, demanda Hector d'une voix dure avec un regard à faire fuir les peureux. 

- Le voici mon seigneur, répondit le messager vêtu d'une longue robe blanche avec une ceinture noire.  
Il donna à Hector un parchemin fermé avec de la cire rouge avec le sceau du temple du Mont Olympe. Hector prit le parchemin et l'ouvrit puis au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait le parchemin il paraissait tendu et à la fois soulagé puis il regarda le messager et dit : 

- Bien apporte ma bénédiction au temple des Vestales, dit leur que la cérémonie se déroulera cette nuit à vingt-heure sans faute, dit Hector sans ciller en regardant le jeune messager. 

- Bien sûr seigneur, cela sera fait sans faute, répondit le messager.  
Pendant le temps que le visiteur partait, Thalos arriva au bureau de son père et vit sur le visage de celui-ci de la tristesse mêlée avec du soulagement, dès cet instant Thalos comprit que le destin de sa fille allait être changé à tout jamais.  
Hector vit son fils entrer dans son bureau avec le visage sombre en cachant tant bien que mal sa tristesse.  
Il était fier que son fils ose affronter son destin car laisser sa fille aux mains des Vestales est une chose difficile pour les parents et surtout leurs filles, même si la place des candidates Vestales étais était convoité et difficile d'accès pour beaucoup de parents qui désiraient par-dessus tout obtenir les avantages et privilèges que cela pouvait apporter à leurs familles mais pour cela il fallait offrir leurs filles au Temple.  
Mais aussi beaucoup de parents ne souhaitaient pas donner leurs filles à ces Prêtresses, car une fois l'enfant offerte, nul ne pouvait reprendre leurs filles comme étant la leur voilà pourquoi Hector était fier de son fils.  
Hector révéla alors le sort de sa seule est unique petite fille à son seul et unique fils qui resta figé pendant quelques minutes, puis Thalos inclina la tête pour faire comprendre à son père qu'il n'avait plus le choix car Thalos ne pouvait parler tant sa gorge était devenue sèche, alors il inclina juste la tête pour faire voir qu'il acceptait le destin de sa petite fille.  
Ainsi à vingt-heure, en cette nuit d'hiver Thalos allait offrir son unique enfant, son bien le plus précieux aux mains de femmes puissantes et tant convoités par le monde entier.

O°°o°o°°O

La famille Penthéa alla en ce jour au temple des Vestales, situé sur le Mont Olympe. La famille Penthéa faisait le voyage en calèche car étant donné qu'Hector Penthéa n'était pas sorcier Thalos et Eris ne pouvait transplaner directement devant le temple sans Hector et encore moins avec leur petite fille.  
La famille amena leur trésor le plus précieux qu'ils n'aient jamais eu, leur petite fille Céleste, au temple sacrée. Pendant le voyage Thalos ne parla pas mais ne cessa de regarder sa fille avec tristesse et mélancolie tandis qu'Eris gardait la main de son époux dans les siennes pour le réconforté. Hector lui ne cessait de réfléchir sur les derniers détails pour l'avenir de sa petite fille. Tandis que les adultes ruminaient leurs pensées, Céleste, elle imaginait l'endroit dont son père et sa mère lui avait parlé plutôt dans la journée. Son grand-père lui avait confié qu'elle serait honorée et respectée par beaucoup de personnes même par les plus puissants hommes et femmes du pays tout entier. Malgré son jeune âge, Céleste ne voulait pas être tant être honoré car elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas la définition de ce mot, elle savait ce qu'était d'être respecté, ça oui, elle voyait bien avec sa famille ce qu'était d'être respecté par beaucoup de monde, villageois, pauvres, amis, et autres mais être honorée ? elle ne savait pas ce que voulait dire ce mot.

O°°o°o°°O

Anteia Astrea, elle, attendait la famille tant respectée et aimée du pays de Grèce, le conseil était moins enthousiaste qu'elle mais cela ne lui importait guère.  
Le moment le plus difficile de cette soirée serait sans doute le moment venu où l'enfant devra être offerte au temple.  
Dès cet instant elle s'aperçut que la calèche des Penthéa s'approchait du temple, elle alla en informer le conseil pour que tous se tiennent prêt pour le rituel de la nouvelle venue parmi les Vestales. Une petite fille qui devrait vivre caché du monde entier pour le bien de l'humanité.

_**A suivre …**_

_**Alors vos quels sont vos impressions ?**_


	3. Chapter 3 Rituel et visiOn

_Coucou__^^ voici le chapitre trois corriger._

_Nous verrons enfin l'apparition du maître des potions !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

_¤ Rituel et vision ¤_

En cette début de soirée, au nord de la Grèce, sur le Mont Olympe, se trouvait la famille Penthéa composait du chef de famille, le grand Hector avec son fils aimé Thalos et accompagné d'Eris sa belle-fille, et de leurs petite merveille Céleste, âgé de dix ans. Dans le temple se trouvait Anteia Astrea Grande Prêtresse du temple dédié à Vesta Déesse Gardienne du Feu Sacrée, Protectrice Du Foyer, et de la Fertilité. D'autres personnes se trouvait également dans le temple immense, dont cinq autres Vestales habillaient d'une robe blanche paré de bijoux les plus magnifiques qu'un bijoutier de grande renommée pouvait crées, doté d'une ceinture doré sur les hanches, avec leurs chapeaux rouge ornée de pierres précieuses, dont du rubis et d'émeraude. Leurs coiffèrent était constitué de six tresses chacune, qui s'appelais Sex Crines. Les autres personnes présentent étaient, les représentant de la constitution magistrale du parlement de la Grèce, ainsi que le Pontifex Maximus, conseil formé de dix Prêtres fort puissant, qui devaient assisté également pendant le rituel fort douloureux pour la famille et de la jeune nouvelle Vestale, était fort émouvant et triste.

La calèche des Penthéa arriva à destination, Thalos ferma un instant ces yeux pour faire face à l'instant qui allait suivre, Hector lui était le premier à descendre de la calèche pour donner le peu de temps qu'il pouvait disposer, pour laisser thalos et sa femme, pour profitaient des derniers instant qu'ils pouvaient avoir avec Céleste. Thalos pris la main de sa fille entre ces mains, la regarda et dit les paroles suivantes.

- Céleste nous sommes arrivaient au temple, tu vas devoir être forte, et faire honneur à notre famille, dit Thalos, d'une voix mal assuré. La petite Céleste dotée des yeux de sa mère d'un bleue éclatant refléta de l'appréhension, elle regarda son père droit dans les yeux puis inclina la tête puis dit :

- Oui père j'essayerais, dit Céleste, d'une voix légèrement inquiète, en posant ces yeux bleus sur son père.

Thalos vit alors que sa fille voulait poser une question et le moment tant redouté qu'appréhendé Thalos et Eris arriva.

- Oui qu'y a-t-il Céleste ? Demanda Thalos, d'une voix remplis de détresse.

Eris et Thalos s'affrontaient du regard, puis reportèrent à nouveau leurs attentions sur leur unique enfant. Céleste demanda alors combien de temps elle resterait séparée de sa famille. Thalos ferma à nouveau les yeux tandis qu'Eris resserra la main de son mari qu'elle tenait fermement entre ces mains, puis Thalos parla :

- Mon enfant je te l'ais déjà dit, tu devras rester aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, dit Thalos.

Céleste regarda sa mère, puis son père est dit :

- Je veux bien y allait mais je ne veux pas rester trop longtemps, dit l'enfant, aux cheveux noire.

C'est alors qu'Hector impatient cria :

- Nous devons rejoindre le temple maintenant, Thalos, dit Hector, d'une voix dur et ferme.

- L'assembler nous attends, repris Hector, qui voyait bien que la famille ne descendais point de la calèche.

C'est alors que Thalos descendit de la calèche accompagné de sa femme Eris, et de Céleste et dit à sa famille d'une voix ferme :

- Nous devons y allaient Céleste, l'heure de ta destiner est arrivée, ma fille.

Céleste regarda sa mère, encore une fois, et celle-ci lui donna l'ordre de descendre pour rejoindre le comité qu'ils les attendaient au temple. Une fois cela fait, Céleste s'empara de la main de son père et de sa mère qui se demandaient comment ils pourraient affronter le rituel. Une fois dans le temple, les Vestales présentent saluèrent, les nouveaux venues Céleste était éblouie par la beauté des lieux. La famille Penthéa salua à son tour chaque Vestales, et Hector pris la parole.

- Nous sommes venues offrir notre unique héritière a la Grande Vierge Prêtresse dit Hector d'une voix ferme, sans faille.

La plus âgé des femmes Vestales présentent, inclina la tête, et avec un signe de la main, les intima de les suivre. Une fois en marche la famille Penthéa redouta le moment où ils devraient offrir à tous jamais leurs unique trésor. Les Penthéa arrivèrent devant la grande porte de bois sculpté dont Thalos avait eu la chance de pouvoir observé, ils se dirigeaient dans la salle de réunion.

La grande Vestale qui marchait devant la famille Penthéa ouvra la grande porte, puis inclina la tête aux personnes qui se trouvaient, assis autour d'une immense table ronde de marbre blanc. Anteia Astrea pris la parole face aux nouveaux arrivants.

- Soyez les bienvenues nobles familles Penthéa, amené devant nous la jeune candidate pour que nous examinons la petite fille dit la Grande Vierge Prêtresse, d'une voix calme démunie de toute émotions. Hector étant chef de famille pris la main de sa petite fille, et l'amena le cœur serré auprès du conseil, une fois devant les hommes dont ils connaissaient bien, il inclina la tête puis dit d'une voix ferme :

- J'ai l'honneur de vous amener ma petite fille comme candidate pour devenir et obtenir le statut de Vestale, dit Hector en plantant ces yeux dans celui de la Grande Vierge Prêtresse Anteia Astrea. Le conseil jusqu'à présent qui était resté muet pris la parole, un homme d'un âge prononcé, dit avec fermeté :

- Pourquoi devrions-nous accepté votre unique héritière, étant donné que nous avons déjà une jeune novice. Hector redouté bien cette répartit du conseil, cependant il avait déjà pensé à la question, qu'il devrait donner au conseil interagissant.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, conseil Pontifex Maximus, vous devez connaître sans aucun doute, le terrible Voldemort dont la puissance et le règne s'étend rapidement, sur le monde entier, dit Hector, avec la fermeté qui faisait trembler les personnes qu'ils avaient sur son passage.

Le conseil du Pontifex Maximus, se regarda les uns les autres surprit que cette homme tant aimé et respecté du pays de Grèce, puisse avoir entendu parler de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom. Car pour connaître ce nom tant redouté, il fallait être soit sorcier, soit avoir un enfant sorcier, pour connaître les informations du Monde Magique, puis le plus âgé du conseil, pris la parole.

- Comment connaissez-vous ce nom, Seigneur Penthéa, dit le prêtre d'une voix suspicieuse. C'est alors qu'Hector leva la main pour montrer son fils, Thalos qui se trouvait derrière son père a sa gauche aux côté de sa femme Eris, qui regardaient tristement sa fille aux côtés de son Grand Père Hector, puis Hector révéla la vérité sur les pouvoirs de son fils.

- Mon fils Thalos est sorcier, dit Hector, avec cette fois la voix remplis de fierté. Pour plus de sécurité Hector ne révéla point, qu'Eris sa belle-fille était également sorcière. Puis le conseil inclinaient tous la tête et repris leurs interrogatoire.

- Bien nous devons supposer dans ce cas, que la jeune Céleste candidate pour devenir Velaste pourrait bien devenir sorcière par le futur, questionna le conseil. Hector ainsi que Thalos inclinèrent leurs têtes, puis Thalos s'avança à son tour auprès de son père et dit :

- Céleste a de forte chance pour quelle développe ces pouvoirs magiques à partir de sa onzième année, dit Thalos, en s'efforçant de paraître calme et ferme, mais sans grand succès.

Le conseil connaissaient bien à partir de quel âge un sorcier pouvaient développaient ces pouvoirs magiques, même si aucun de ces prêtres, n'était sorcier, car en étant prêtres ils connaissaient bien toute sorte de magie dans le monde comme la blanche jusqu'a la plus noire des magies car la force magique résidait dans leurs enseignements de la vie qu'il pratiqué en offrant en sacrifice toute sorte d'offrande a leurs dieux.

C'est alors que le conseil du Pontifex Maximus se leva, puis Anteia Astrea faisait de même, ils se dirigèrent vers Céleste puis s'arrêtèrent devant l'enfant, dont Thalos et Eris commencèrent a s'agitaient en ne pouvant s'arrêté. Hector lui ressentait une grande fierté pour sa petite fille, mais il ressentait également une pointe de regret dans son cœur qui lui hurlait de partir de ce temple.

Puis Anteia Astrea prit la parole d'une voix posé.

- Que le rituel commence mes seigneurs, le temps est arrivé pour notre jeune candidate de devenir officiellement Velaste, dit la Grande Vierge Prêtresse. Thalos et Eris s'échangèrent un regard inquiet tandis qu'Hector lui semblait resté de marbre.

Le conseil du Pontifex Maximus eux inclinèrent a leurs tours leurs têtes, puis Anteia Astrea se plaça à droite de Céleste tandis que le Pontifex maximus se mettait au centre entre Céleste et Anteia Astrea, puis Hector lui recula pour laisser place à son fils Thalos, qui prit la place ou se trouvait son père et pris la main de sa fille dans la sienne, et ne la regarde avec un regard triste et remplis d'amour pour son unique enfant. Alors commença le rituel tant redouté des parents de Céleste, qui elle était resté attentive aux paroles qui s'était échangeaient jusqu'à présent entre sa famille et le conseil. Puis sans crié garde son père Thalos se mit a parlé avec des mots qui dépassait notre jeune nouvelle apprentie Velaste. Thalos prit la main de sa fille Céleste, et celle d'Anteia Astrea et ne les joignent ensembles.

- Moi Thalos Penthéa fils d'Hector Penthéa et fils de Thalia Képhalos, et père de cette jeune candidate du nom de Céleste Penthéa, accepte les lois suivantes et offre mon unique héritière a Anteia Astrea afin de pratiquer les rites sacrés en tant que candidate choisie selon la plus pure des lois, c'est à toi Virgo Vestalis Maxima que je donne mon Amata comme Prêtresse Vestale, puisse la Déesse bénir cette enfant qui devient à cet instant l'une de ces plus humbles servantes, dit Thalos, d'une voix défaillante.

A cet instant le Pontifex Maximus, leva les bras dans les airs, et dit haut et clair que le rituel était accompli. Cependant quatre personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, n'arrivaient pas à contenir leurs émotions, ces personnes étaient bien évidement Thalos, Eris Hector et Céleste.

Céleste elle ne dit pas un seul mot mais cependant pendant l'échange des vœux, elle ne pouvait s'empêché de regardé son père qui lui fixait les mains qu'ils tenaient, car il n'avait guère envie de voir le désespoir dans les yeux bleue éclatant de sa petite fille. Eris elle lutta contre les larmes qui essayé de sortir de ces yeux bleue, elle ne voulait pas entendre les mots que son propre époux prononçait.

Hector lui pria les Dieux, pour qu'aucune personnes présente dans cette salle de réunion ne lui pose des questions ou lui parle tout simplement pour l'instant, de peur de resté sans voix car sa gorge était sèche et une boule se trouvé logé dans sa gorge aussi étroite soit-elle.

Thalos lui était dévasté, se demanda comment il allait vivre sans sa fille pendant les années à venir, lui qui avait planifier de lui apprendre le rudiment de la Magie, du monde dont il appartenait, de pouvoir tout simplement pouvoir profité des joies d'être père et de vivre avec amour avec toute sa petite famille.

Hélas le destin en avait décidé autrement dès sa neuvième anniversaire, pendant la nuit de ces neuf ans Céleste avait fait un rêve des plus étrange, d'où un homme habillé d'un blanc immaculé lui était apparût, avec une louve aussi blanche que neige, avec sur son front un croissant de lune doré orné le front de la louve magnifique. Quant Céleste révéla le rêve qu'elle avait fait la veille à ces parents, elle raconta le message que le vieil homme lui avait prononcé :

- Marqué tu seras, afin d'apporter aide et amour et réconfort a l'homme qui t'ais destiné. Lui avait dit l'homme habillé de blanc dans son rêve, avec des cheveux blanc ondulé jusqu'à ces épaules, avec des yeux verts foncés.

Dès lors Thalos compris que sa fille faisait office d'une prophétie, et Thalos ne pût accepter cela, car il ne connaissait aucun Dieu qui correspondait à l'homme qu'avait vu sa fille dans son rêve. Un beau jour Thalos désespéré demanda à son beau-père si par hasard il connaissait un ancien dieu ou prophète qui pourrait correspondre à l'homme mystère qu'avait rêvé Céleste, et quel ne fût pas sa surprise quand il entendit Dorian affirmé que cette homme n'était autre que Merlin lui-même. Dès cet instant Thalos, désirait protéger sa fille de ce destin cruel, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'offrir sa fille aux Vestales, car dans le temple en sureté, Céleste pourrait être protégé du Seigneur Des Ténèbres.

A ce moment il se rappela tout cela en la vitesse d'un éclair, et ne pût s'empêché de pensé que c'était la meilleur solution pour sa fille. Le conseil du Pontifex Maximus se leva et indiqua qu'il allait partir, Anteia Astrea elle n'avait pas lâché la petite main de sa nouvelle apprentie Velaste. Anteia Astrea dit d'une voix ferme que la cérémonie était terminé, est que les Penthéa pouvaient disposaient, car le moment tant redouté allait arriver, l'instant ou la nouvelle Velaste allaient être séparé de sa famille pour plus de vingt ans. La famille Penthéa exécuta l'ordre qu'on leurs avaient donnaient, ils partirent sans un regard, pour Céleste, qui elle commença a pleuré de grosse larmes.

Céleste pleura les plus grosses larmes dont elle n'avait jamais eue le déplaisir de sentir coulaient le long de ces joues toute roses. Céleste appela son père et sa mère, mais aucun ne sembla remarqué les pleures de l'enfant, ou bien ils faisaient semblant pensa, la plus jeune Velaste blonde aux yeux vert profond, la petite fille blonde avait suivis l'échange des vœux tout en étant le plus loin possible, au fond de la salle de réunion, cette petite tête blonde s'avança timidement jusqu'à se retrouvais derrière la Grande Vestale Anteia Astrea, puis elle entendit une voix forte comme étant celle d'Hector dire :

- Céleste mon enfant écoute moi attentivement, ta destiner ne fait que commençaient, tu dois avoir la protection du temple et des Vestales, peux-tu comprendre cela mon enfant ? dit Hector, qui entendait et voyait les pleures qui avaient redoublé de puissance, de sa petite fille.

- Je veux rester avec père et mère, Grand-père, s'il vous plaît, supplia l'enfant.

Hector n'avait pût partir pendant que qu'il écouté sa seule et unique petite fille hurlait le nom de ces parents, et le siens également, cependant Hector devait faire face à la situation présente. Hector avait aussi bien vu la douleur et la souffrance qui était inscrite sur le visage d'Eris et de son fils Thalos, Hector vit alors Eris pleurée silencieusement tandis que son fils la prenait dans ces bras pour la soutenir, mais Hector voyait bien que son propre fils n'allait pas tardé a laissé couler ces propres larmes, et c'est ainsi qu'Hector proposa d'allé parler a Céleste, chose dont Thalos et Eris acceptaient avec soulagement, car aucuns des deux parents n'auraient eu le courage pour faire face, a la nouvelle petite Vestale qu'était devenue leurs seul et unique enfant. Hector s'agenouilla pour que ces yeux gris métallique soit à la hauteur des yeux de sa petite fille et il lui parla avec toute la douceur et l'amour dont il pouvait faire preuve pour Céleste.

- Céleste mon enfant promet moi une chose s'il te plaît, demanda Hector, qui regarda droit dans les yeux sa petite fille.

Céleste regarda attentivement son grand père, et se demanda quel promesse il voulait quelle tienne car dans son esprit Céleste savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus revenir au manoir. Cependant elle hocha la tête car elle pleuré toujours autant, et ces pleures ne pouvait être arrêtait. Hector à ce moment précis vit sa petite fille hoché la tête se dit qu'il avait la chance la plus inouïe d'avoir Céleste pour petite fille.

- Céleste mon cœur, promet moi de faire honneur à notre famille, et de respecté les lois du temple, demanda Hector, avec espoir d'un jour retrouvé la petite fille qu'il venait d'offrir aux Velastes.

Céleste resta perplexe face à cette promesse, tout ce qu'elle dit fût :

- Pourquoi ? supplia Céleste, qui sentaient toujours ces larmes coulés.

- Parce que tu es destiné à vivre ainsi, et que si tu aimes réellement ta famille tu devras le prouvé en faisant de ton mieux, ici avec les Vestales répondit Hector, d'une voix apaisante.

Mais Hector vit dans les yeux de sa petite fille quelle n'avais pas posé la bonne question. Céleste renifla encore une fois, et redemanda en retenant ces pleures du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Grand père pourquoi moi est pas une autre petite fille ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix qui broyait le cœur d'Hector.

Hector était resté sans voix, car il ne savait justement pas pourquoi les Dieux, enfin Merlin, d'après ce que son ami Dorian Damara avait révélé, pourquoi par tous les Dieux, ce sorcier aussi puissant soit-il avait choisi sa petite fille, pour déterminé le sort du monde sorcier surtout celui d'un homme étranger. Il n'avait guère de réponse à cette question surprenante.

- Je vais te dire une chose importante Céleste alors écoute bien, ta vie est destiné à être lié à un homme dont nous ignorons l'identité, mais le jour viendra où tu sauras qui est cette homme car toi seule peux savoir cela, aussi tu ne dois jamais tombé dans les ténèbres, seul l'amour peut chasser l'obscurité, alors quand tu feras face à des moments difficiles pense toujours à l'amour dont moi, ton père et ta mère t'avons donné et ainsi tu resteras loin des ténèbres, dit Hector, après avoir essuyé des ces deux pouces les larmes, qui coulait sur les joues de sa petite fille tant aimé.

Céleste comprit qu'un jour elle rencontrera un homme, dont sa destiner était lié à cet homme bien mystérieux et dont elle n'avait jamais vue, mais elle garda bien les paroles qu'avait dite son grand père, quelle venait de gravait dans sa mémoire.

- Grand père, comment je reconnaitrais ce garçon ? demanda Céleste, d'une voix triste.

- Te rappelles-tu du rêve étrange que tu avais fait il y a un an de cela ? interrogea Hector à sa petite fille, qui hochait la tête positivement.

- Ce monsieur avait dit que tu serais marqué quand tu le rencontreras te rappelle tu ? Demanda Hector encore une fois calmement.

- Oui, murmura l'enfant.

- Je ne peux t'en dire plus mon enfant, seul toi pourra reconnaître cet homme au moment voulu, dit Hector, qui commencé à reprendre contenance.

A ce moment précis une petite fille blonde, aux yeux verts qui avaient assisté à l'échange entre Céleste et son grand père, car la nouvelle venue s'appelait bien Céleste non ? Elle avait elle aussi bien gravé les paroles de cette homme, dans son esprit, car il était difficile d'avoir une amie dans ce temple, surtout quand les seules personnes qui se trouvait ici n'était que les prêtresses, et les gardiens du temple au dehors du temple pour protégé les Vestales, des brigands. Alors autant savoir le plus de chose possible sur la nouvelle venue, car la petite fille blonde trouvais ce temple ennuyeux à son gout. Anteia Astrea prit la parole à cet instant :

- Mon seigneur vous devez partir, ordonna la Grande Vierge Prêtresse, d'une voix calme.

Hector leva les yeux vers la Grande Vestale et inclina sa tête, puis se leva enfin et dit :

- Oui il est temps que je parte, mon cœur rappelle-toi toujours qu'un jour viendra où nous serons tous réunie à nouveau je t'en fais la promesse, pour l'instant tu dois rester ici en sécurité, dit Hector, en regardant à la fois Céleste et la petite fille blonde aux yeux vert qui se trouvait aux côté de la grande prêtresse vierge.

Hector eue une idée pour réconforté sa petite fille.

- Regarde derrière toi Céleste, je crois que tu vas avoir une nouvelle amie, s'exclama Hector, le regard pétillant face à cette chance pour Céleste car elle pourrait avoir une amie dans ce temple.

Céleste se retourna et vit avec stupéfaction une petite fille avec des cheveux blond doré avec des yeux verts profond en amande, Céleste se dit mentalement que sa serait bien qu'elle ait une amie, pour elle seule dans ce temple immense.

Anteia Astrea eue la même idée qu'Hector, donc pour alléger le désespoir et la douleur de Céleste elle fit la présentation entre les deux petites filles qui n'avaient pas cessé de se contemplé.

- Céleste je te présente Angélique, dit la prêtresse, d'une voix joyeuse.

Hector choisit ce moment propice pour dire au revoir à Céleste.

- Au revoir Céleste, n'oublie jamais que nous cesserons de t'aimer, le jour venue nous seront tous réunis, dit son grand père, d'une voix aimante.

Puis il embrassa le front de sa petite fille, se leva et partit. Et dès cet instant Céleste ne cessa de pensé à ces parents.

O°°o°o°°O

Dix-sept ans plus tard, pendant une fin de soirée de juin, dans une chambre magnifiquement meublés de meubles en bois sculpté avec d'immense lit baldaquin aux parures de lit de couleurs blanche. Deux belles femmes, étaient vêtues d'une magnifique robe bleue nuit, chacune étaient coiffaient de six tresses, l'une d'entre elle avait les yeux vert foncé en amende avec des cheveux d'un blond magnifique, l'autre avait les cheveux aussi noir que la nuit avec des yeux d'un bleue ciel éblouissant. Chacune de ces deux femmes n'avaient jamais revus leurs familles, depuis plus de dix-sept ans, et elle avait grandi loin de la misère, loin de la famine, loin des attaques commise par un certain Seigneur Des Ténèbres, qui avait pour armé des mangemorts. Ces deux jeunes femmes étaient bien évidement Céleste Penthéa et Angélique Galatea qui avait bien mûrit avec le temps qui les avait transformés en femme redoutables.

En cette soirée de juin Céleste et Angélique parlaient de tout et de rien, au fil du temps ces deux personnes s'étaient rapprochaient bien plus qu'elles n'auraient pût s'imaginé, chacune d'entre elles avaient trouvé en l'autre la sœur dont elles n'avait jamais eue, elles étaient tellement proche l'un d'entre elles qu'avec seulement un regard elle pouvait communiqué et comprendre ce que l'autre pensé, aussi complice que des vrais sœur en cet instant elles parlaient de leurs futur en se demandant si elle allaient continué à vivre ici au temple, ou retourné à la vie civile.

- Céleste tu crois que l'on pourrait partir cette année ? Questionna Angélique, d'une voix rêveuse.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Céleste, d'une voix morne.

- Tu penses que la Grande Vierge refuserait de te laisser partir n'est-ce pas ? Questionna à nouveau Angélique.

- J'aimerais bien partir cette année, pour retrouver ma famille, dit Céleste

- J'en parlerais avec la Prêtresse Anteia, dit Céleste, d'une voix plus joyeuse.

- Oui tu devrais, dit Angélique, d'une voix plus joyeuse que celle de sa sœur de cœur. Céleste pensait sans cesse au mystérieux homme dont elle été liée, mais elle se disait sans cesse. Comment elle pourrait rencontrer cet homme si elle ne sortait jamais de ce temple, se disait Céleste chaque jour depuis son arrivé parmi les Vestales.

Et c'est en parlant de leurs avenir que les deux belles femmes trouvèrent le sommeil avec l'aide de Morphée, en demandant dans leurs prières que cette année soit différente des précédentes. Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, étaient que les Dieux allaient exaucer leurs prières car cette année allaient être très différente des autres car leurs destin s'étaient mis en route dès cet instant précis.

Pendant cette même soirée d'été, tout à l'ouest du pays de Grèce, au pays d'Angleterre au nord de ce pays en écosse plus précisément, direction Poudlard, le Célèbre Directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard était encerclé par des mangemorts, puissant et dangereux.

- Severus s'il vous plaît, supplia l'homme âgé, avec des lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez, avec cheveux et barbe grise.

Un grand homme imposant aux cheveux noir s'avança et dit alors :

- Avada Kedavra, cria l'homme, aux cheveux noirs sans aucunes émotions dans ces yeux.

Le célèbre directeur Albus Dumbledore venait de succombé à l'avada kedavra de son protégé Severus Snape, qui prit la fuite avec ces collègues mangemorts qui s'étaient introduit a Poudlard grâce avec l'aide du jeune Drago Malfoy, qui avait réussi à réparer l'armoire à disparaître.

A ce moment précis dès qu'Albus Dumbledore fût touché par le redoutable rayon vert émeraude, du sortilège de la mort, Céleste se réveilla en sursaut car elle avait vu cet instant tragique. Céleste se demanda qui était ce vieil homme qui avait barbe et cheveux gris. Cette homme portait des lunettes en demi-lune, avait un nez aquilin et avait des yeux d'un bleue clair. Pendant un instant Céleste se demanda pourquoi par tous les Dieux elle avait vu cette chose, car elle ne savait pas si s'était une vision ou bien un simple mauvais rêve.

Pendant qu'elle se renommerait la scène étrange quelle avait rêvé, elle s'était aperçut que la personne qui avait jeté le sortilège émeraude, était un homme grand mince, avec des cheveux noir corbeau qui semblait être gras, avec un nez crochu, et habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds. Cette homme intriguait Céleste, car elle se demanda pourquoi par tous les Saints, cette homme avait lancé un sort, dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence, lancé ce sort a un homme âgé et sans défense, qui plus est.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Céleste allait bien découvrir qui était l'homme grand mince, au nez crochu avec un teint cireux, car sa destiner avait commencé à partir de cet instant tragique.

_**A suivre …**_


	4. Chapter 4 Première rencontre

**Rencontre avec sa Destiné et son ennemie**

Dans un immense manoir imposant dans un endroit au sud de l'angleterre dans le Wiltshire, se trouvait dans ce manoir le plus redouté de tous les sorciers le très grand et puissant Lord Voldemort, craint de la population sorcière du monde entier.

En cette journée d'automne le Seigneur Des Ténèbres apella Lucius Malfoy pour s'entretenir avec ce dernier sur un point important, au sujet d'un de ces plus fidèles mangemorts.

Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres assis sur un fauteuil fesait face a une cheminé très grande qui était allumé d'ou l'on pouvait entendre le crépitement des bûches qui se consumé.

Le Lord Noir attendait que son fidèle mangemort déchue arrive, au bout de cinq longue minute, Voldemort vit arrivé le grand Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius venait d'arrivé devant la porte ou se trouvait son maître.

Lucius était légèrement inquièt car il ne trouva pas la raison sur le pourquoi, son maître vénérer voulait parler avec lui, le mangemort déchue qu'il était devenue.

Cependant Lucius était a la fois nerveux et térrifié car son maître était particulièrement pensif ces derniers temps avec la mort tant attendut d'Albus Dumbledore, grand opposant de son seigneur et maître et avec la prise du Ministère de La magie, Voldemort ne pouvait se permetre de commètre une erreur de sa part aussi petie soit t'elle en prenant le contrôle du pays d'Angleterre.

Lucius était ainsi nerveux et a la fois heureux que son maître puisse lui faire l'honneur en lui offrant une mission, au mangemort rabaissé qu'était devenue l'aristocrate blond aux yeux orageux.

C'est avec ces pensés que Lucius entrait dans la pièce ou se trouvait son Maître.

Lord Voldemort vit alors son mangemort qui l'avait rendut furieux, pour son inconpétence magistrale car prendre une prophétie au Ministère de la magie ne devait pas bien être compliqué si ?

En tout cas Lucius avait chèrement payé pour son échec.

Les aurors avaient pris alors l'aristrocate sur le lieux du crime puis avait été envoyé a Azkaban pour trahison et crime pour vol au Ministère.

Voldemort regarda Lucius s'approché de lui en évitant soigneusement de rencontré son regard rouge flamboyant.

Le Lord avait bien réffléchit sur la personne qui pourrait bien accomplir la mission, dont il allait confié a l'aristocrate blond, car le Seigneur Des Ténèbres ne voulait personne d'autre pour réussir cette mission, et si par malheur Lucius échouait cette mission le Lord Noir aurait le privilège de punir la famille Malfoy en torturant jusqu'a la mort son mangemort aristocrate aussi riche soit t'il.

Car la famille Malfoy avaient dèja par deux fois par le passé échouait les missions imposés par leurs maître.

Tout d'abord avec Lucius qui n'avait pû s'accaparer de la prophétie et maintenant avec le jeune héritier de Lucius, Drago Malfoy qui n'avait point accomplit la mission, dont Voldemort lui avait fait l'honneur de lui accordait.

Voldemort voulait justice car beaucoups parmis ces plus puissant Mangemorts désiraient par dessus tout faire plaisir a leurs maître et seigneur, donc il devait punir cette famille qui semblait être des incapables.

Alors Voldemort prit la parole en donnant des frissons au Mangemort qui désirait ardamment faire partit des favoris de son maître a nouveau.

- Lucius mon très cher ami, commença le Lord de sa voix sifflante.

- Mon maître, dit Lucius d'une voix mal assuré.

- Que puis je pour vous mon seigneur, reprit Lucius cette fois çi avec plus de fermeté dans la voix. Voldemort remarqua le changement de la voix de son mangemort, mais ne fît semblant d'avoir rien remarquait, et reprit la conversation.

- J'ai bien réffléchis sur une mission qui est capital, pour l'un de tes amis proche alors j'ai choisis de t'accordé le privilège et l'honneur de te rendre en Grèce et d'attaquer le temple le plus sécurisé de ce pays afin de leurs faire voir qui est le sorcier le plus puissant et fort du monde magique, ainsi ils prendront peur de moi, et de mes mangemorts puissant, dit Voldemort avec une voix haineuse et tranchante.

- Ainsi ils craindront mon nom, reprit Voldemort avec son regard rouge étincellant. Lucius était heureux d'entendre dire que son maître ait besoin de lui pour une mission importante, mission qui devait a tout prix réussir pour sa fierté et son honneur ainsi que pour son salut.

- Bien mon seigneur je serais a la hauteur de vos éspérences, dit Lucius dont les yeux pétillaient de joie a présent. Voldemort lui espérer que Lucius ait raison sinon Lucius en paiyerait le prix fort car deçevoire trois fois de suite le Mage Noir, n'était pas une chose a faire, si les mangemorts tenaient a leurs vies.

- Bien avant de partir pour ta mission mon ami, j'ai deux trois autre chose a te demandais avant d'aller détruire ce temple, dit son maître d'une voix doucereuse. Lucius était extrêmement attentif, donc il hocha simplement la tête pour permetre a son Maître de continué son récit.

- Je désire que tu prennes avec toi comme otage la plus jeune Vestale que tu trouveras et tu me l'amènera sans dommage, dit Voldemort avec fermeté.

- Cela sera fait selon vos ordres mon seigneur, y'a t'il autre chose que je dois savoir, s'enquit le l'aristocrate blond.

- Oui tue les autres Vestales, et détruis le temple ne laisse aucun survivant, mais épargne la plus jeune des Vestales Prêtresses, car je résèrve une belle surprise pour mon plus brave et fidèle mangemort, dit Le mage noir avec joie en voyant le visage de Lucius se déformer par la rage. Car Lucius n'était pas content que son ami Severus ait pût prendre les honneurs de son jeune fils Drago, car cette honneur revennait a la famille Malfoy, selon Lucius.

Lucius reprit la parole d'une voix haineuse.

- Bien maître cela sera accomplit, puis il se retrouna afin d'aller cherché d'autres mangemorts pour l'aidé a accomplir cette tâche importante a ces yeux.

C'est ainsi que lucius pris avec lui sa belle soeur la dénomé Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, et bien sur le loup garou redoutable Fenrir Greyback, et d'autres jeunes mangemorts qui venaient d'arrivé dans leurs rang depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore avait périt de la main de Severus Snape, bras droigt du mage noir.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain dans une maison dans l'impasse du tisseur, un maître des potions du nom de Severus Snape venait du chemin de travèrse, afin d'acheter des ingrédiens rare pour les fabrication de potion.

Severus Snape avait le moral au plus bas depuis quelque temps car il avait dû tenir parole a son mentor depuis fort longtemps, a Albus Dumbledore alias le vieux fou citroné comme il aimait bien l'appellait.

Albus avait fait promettre au maître des potions, d'assuré sa place d'espion dans les rangs des ténèbres en tuant le sorcier puissant qu'était le directeur de Poudlard.

Mais Severus avait dans un premier temps refusait catégoriquement cette décision, mais hélas il avait fallû que cette charmante Narcissa malfoy vienne dans sa maison a l'impasse du tisseur pour demander au parrain de son fils Drago de l'aidé pour accomplir sa mission dangereuse.

A cette instant terrible pour Severus, il n'avait pû refusé d'accomplir le serment inviolable avec une Bellatrix folle de rage qui doutait de plus en plus de l'allègence du professeur des potions envers leurs maître.

Quant le moment fû venue pour Severus de tué le seul homme dont t'il n'avait jamais cessez d'admirer et aimé, il avait crû que le sol allait se dérobé sous ces pieds.

Quant ces lèvres prononçerent le sortilège tant redouté, Severus avait sentit dans son coeur, une telle douleur qu'il sentait son coeur tambouriné contre ces côtes a toute vitesse.

Severus s'était promit un jour dans son passé de ne jamais plus ressentir cela, plus jamais s'était t'il promis, mais apparament il s'était bien trompé car il s'était attaché a ce vieux fou bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Alors en cette journée morose pour notre Severus, il rentra dans sa maison enleva sa cape noir de voyage et alla se servir d'un bon verre de whisky pur feu, rien de tel pour se désaltérer et oublié ces lamentation pendant un court instant. Il alla ranger les ingrediens qu'il venait d'achetait sur le chemin de travèrse, plus précisement sur l'Allé des embrumes et alla mettre ces ingrédiens dans son laboratoire de potions au sous sols.

Puis soudain Severus sentie son bras gauche le brûlé a l'endroit exacte ou se trouvait sa marque des ténèbres, alors Severus se précipita de remonté a son salon de reprendre la cape qu'il venait de laissé sur son canapé vert miteux et sortit de sa maison délabré et transplana la ou résidait son maître.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

En cette belle journée de début d'automne au nord du pays de Grèce, sur le Mont Olympe dans le temple des vestales. Céleste se retrouva au jardin du temple avec son amie Angélique, qui avaient pour tâche aujourd'hui d'entretenir les fleurs du jardins.

En cette journée ensolleilé sa vie allait basculé a tout jamais. Un grand bruit sourd retentit alors dans le temple, Céleste et Angélique se regardairent inquiètent puis Céleste prit la parole.

- Que se passe t'il ? demanda Céleste le regard inquiet.

- Je l'ignore, dit la blonde aux yeux d'un vert profond. C'est alors que les deux jeunes femmes vit sortir du temple des flammes qui sortait du temple d'ou elle avaient vécuent pratiquement toute leurs vies.

Elles se mirent a courir aussi vite qu'elles le pouvait car courir avec des longues robes rouge était très difficile de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans leurs robes.

Pendant un instant Céleste et Angélique s'arrètairent de courir avant de rependre leurs course a l'opposé du sentier qu'elles suivaient, car elle voyaient sortir du temple des hommes vêtuent de cape noir avec des masque qui caché bien leurs visages.

La plus Grande Vierge Prêtresse Anteia Astrea était détenue par un homme aux cheuveux blond doré qui tenait fermement leurs prêtresse. Deux femmes Vestales s'étaient faitent tué car leurs corps flottaient derrière l'homme aux cheuveux blond.

Une femme aux cheuveux noires bouclés n'arretaient pas de rire en voyant les corps des deux pauvres prêtresses qui s'étaient retrouvé sur leurs passage. Céleste et Angélique entendirent une autre Prêtresse crié et demandait a ces bourreaux de lui épargner la vie, seulement la seule chose quelle reçut fû un douloureux endoloris de la part de la femme aux cheuveux noirs bouclés.

Anteia Astrea elle hurla a Céleste et a Angélique de fuir, cependant Anteia Astrea n'avat pas pû finir sa phrase qu'une main puissante frappait son visage, l'homme aux cheuveux blond venait de donné une puissante gifle a la grande prêtresse.

Alors l'homme ordonna au autres hommes...

- Attrapez ces deux femmes, hurla Lucius les yeux flamboyant qui voyait bien que celles çi se mettaient de nouveau a courir, malgré leurs longues robes rouge. Trois hommes transplanèrent aux côtés des deux jeunes femmes Vestales, et elle fû vite prisonnières par ces trois mangemorts.

Une fois cela fait Lucius ordonna aux mangemorts restant dans le temple de les rejoindres et de terminé leurs travail qu'ils fesaient endurer a la seule Vestale restante du temple, car ces hommes venaient de prendre l'honneur de la seul Vestale qui se trouvait au temple.

C'est alors que tout les mangemorts ençerclairent Céleste et Angélique. Lucius s'approcha des captives et ordonna au reste des mangemorts...

- Ne faitent pas de mal a ces deux femmes le maître les veux en vie et sans dommage, ordonna Lucius d'une voix sans faille. Bellatrix pris la parole après avoir cesser de rire en voyant Céleste et Angélique qui tremblaient de la tête aux pieds.

- Lucius pourquoi ne pas les tué maintenant qu'il ne reste plus rien ici a part un temple en feu, dit d'une voix heureuse Bellatrix.

- Parce ce que le maître a un plan pour ces jeunes Prêtresses, dit Lucius d'une voix sans appel. A ce moment précis Céleste comprit que son destin venait de se mettre en marche elle vit du coin de l'oeil qu'Angélique était térrifié par les cris qu'elles avaient entendut venir du temple ou des hommes violé sans reproche une des leurs.

Lucius lui qui tenait toujours fermement Anteia Astrea, lui demanda sèchement...

- Qui parmis ces deux jeunes Prêtresses et la plus jeunes, questionna Lucius dont le regard ne cessait de comtemplait les femmes sublime qu'était Céleste et Angélique.

Son regard se posa sur les courbes féminine des jeunes Vestales afin de savoir laquelle il pourrait s'approprié pour lui tout seul, car avoir des Vestales Vierges captivent et térrifié était extrêmement excitant pour l'aristocrate blond. Jusqu'a présent Anteia Astrea resta muette refusant de parlé avec ces mangemorts, mais resté digne face a ces mangemorts puissant n'était pas chose aisé.

En récompense de s'abstenir de dire quoi que ce soit, Anteia Astrea reçu de la part de Lucius un terrible doloris. Lucius arrêta son sortilège et dit...

- Je crois m'être mal exprimé, dit il d'une voix haineuse, dont les yeux ne pouvaient s'empêché de regardé Céleste et Angélique d'un regard extrêmement gênant pour les jeunes femmes.

- Dite nous qui est la plus jeunes de ces femmes Vestales Parle vieille femme, hurla Bellatrix folle de rage de perdre un temps précieux. Car d'une instant a l'autre les aurors ne devraient pas tardé a répliqué, pensa Bellatrix. Anteia Astrea malgré son vieille âge ne pû résisté plus longtemps, alors elle parla enfin et s'adressa a Lucius.

- Elle ont le même âge sorcier, dit Anteia Astrea, d'une voix déchirente pour les deux jeunes femmes Vestales restantent. Lucius n'entendit pas bien la réponse qu'avait donné la vieille moldus, était-ce dut au murmure de cette vieille femme ou alors était-ce parce que son attention se portait plus sur les jeunes femmes a ces côtés. Lucius demanda a la Grande Prêtresse, de répétait et entendit mieux cette fois.

- Elles sont du même âge, répéta Anteia Astrea plus fort que la dernière fois. Lucius était resté de marbre même si dans son intérieur il bouillonnait de rage, car il ne pourrait pas profité du corps de rêve d'une d'entre elle se soir.

Dommage se disait Lucius, mais il se jura mentalement qu'un jour il ferait sien le corps d'une de ces femmes Vestales, de grès ou de force. C'est alors qu'il ordonna sèchement aux Mangemorts a ces côtés de prendre en otage les deux jeunes femmes mais de ne faire aucun mal a ces femmes, sous peine de subir sa colère.

- Comment s'apellent ces femmes, questionna Lucius a Anteia Astrea d'une voix ennuiyeuse. Sans pour autant enlevé ces yeux gris orageux, sur les beautés qu'il avait devant lui.

Anteia Astrea répondit tristement en sachant le sort qui allait lui être réservé.

- Leurs noms sont Céleste et Angélique, répondit Anteia Astrea en plantant ces yeux sur ces jeunes apprenties, dont le regard supplié de pardonné sa faiblesse aux Vestales survivantes. Et c'est alors que Lucius leva sa baguette magique sur Anteia Astrea et lança le sortilège au rayon émeraude sur la dernière ancienne des vestales vierges.

Lucius tua sans un regard la prêtresse vestale et ordonna de transplané aux Mangemorts, a son Manoir avec les deux survivantes du carnage.

Les deux jeune femme vestales pleurèrent la perte de leurs mère adoptive et tombèrent a genoux sur le sol poussiéreux du sentier qui menait au jardin du temple qui a présent était en flammes et dont elles ne verraient sans doute plus jamais.

A cet instant préscis Céleste et Angélique hurlairent en même temps, car Anteia Astrea venaient de succombé a la baguette de l'homme blond, puis a leurs tours elle s'évanouirent en transplanant pour la première fois de leurs vies.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus arriva devant la grille du Manoir des Malfoys, qui s'ouvrit sur son passage. Habillé de noir comme a son habitude, il entra dans le Manoir richement meublés, cette maison inspiré purement la richesse et la noblesse, Severus rencontra Narcissa et s'inclina pour la salué, et demanda ou se trouvait leurs Maître afin de répondre a l'appel de leurs Seigneur.

- Il se trouve a la bibliothèque, Lucius est partit depuis plusieurs heures en mission il ne m'a pas dit ou elle devait se déroulé, serait tu ou est partit Lucius, Severus, demanda Narcissa avec une voix inquiète.

Severus savait que Narcissa aimé énormément son époux, mais Severus savait bien que celui çi n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments pour sa femme, car Lucius allait retrouvait plusieurs femmes pendant qu'ils revenaient de leurs missions commandé par leurs maître, et souvent Lucius invitait Severus pour se détendre, disait Lucius mais Severus lui ne voulait pas prendre du bon temps de cette façon la en tout cas.

Car avec toute la souffrance qu'il donnait gratuitement a des personnes innocentes, cela était sa façon a lui de gardé le peu d'âme qu'il lui restait a chaque fois qu'il revenait d'une mission afin d'exterminé les Sang-De-Bourbes et moldus.

Severus dit avec une voix mielleuse...

- Même si j'était au courant Narcissa tu te doute bien que je ne t'aurait rien révélé, dit Severus calmement.

- Oui j'imagine, reprit Narcissa d'une voix ennuiyer.

- Il faut que je ne fasse pas attendre notre Maître Narcissa, dit Severus qui n'aimait pas perdre son temps avec ces banalités. Puis s'en dire autre chose Severus partit direction la bibliothèque au troisième étage au fond du couloir a gauche de cette immense Manoir.

Severus trouva vite son maître assis entrain de lire un livre de Magie noir bien évidament sur un large canapé bien confortable et fît savoir sa présence par un raclement de gorge et dès cette instant Voldemort se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait dérangé dans sa lecture.

Severus remarqua vite que le visage du Lord Noir était plutôt de bonne humeur, chose bien plus horrifiante que de reçevoir un endoloris bien placé car un Voldemort heureux ne présage toujours rien de bon.

Voldemort pris la parole en voyant son plus fidèle Mangemort s'approché de lui.

- Ha Severus mon amie tu est deja la, dit Le Mage Noir avec une voix joyeuse. Là Severus eue vraiment peur d'entendre son Maître parlé avec cette voix joyeuse car il savait qu'au son de cette voix quelque chose d'important se tramaît.

- Mon Seigneur, dit Severus humblement en inclinant sa tête.

- Mon ami j'ai une agréable surprise pour toi viens allons a la salle de bal veux tu, questionna le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Bien sur maître, répondit Severus.

Alors ils marchairent jusqu'a la salle de bal du Manoir Malfoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A cet instant tandis que Severus et le Mage Noir se rendirent a la salle de bal du manoir Malfoy, Lucius venait d'arrivé avec le reste de ces mangemorts et les deux Vestales qui été encore inconscientes.

- La mission c'est déroulé a merveille rentrons maintenant et amené ces femmes au deuxième étage ou ma femme s'occupera de ces femmes, dit Lucius qui avait hâte de rapporté la mission qu'il venait de réussir depuis fort longtemps. Bellatrix elle partit voir son maître vénérer, pour avoir les honneurs la première, suivis de près par un Lucius conquèrant et fière.

Pendant que Severus impatientait face a son maître qui lui demandait des banalités sur comment il profitait de sa vie maintenant sans cette imbécile de vieux fou qu'était Dumbledore.

Severus comprit a cet instant que quelque chose de grave venait de se passé, alors il eue peur que son état d'espion avait été découvert, mais ces pensés s'arretairent sur un Lucius conquèrant et une Bellatrix souriante de toutes ces dents.

Severus se demanda si par malheur cette folle de Bellatrix venait de tué le bébé Potter comme elle l'apellait, il pria Merlin pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, et maudit intérieurement Albus qui lui avez affirmé, de faire confiance en l'élu.

Qu'il débarasserez le monstre qu'était le Lord Noir du Monde De La Magie, disait Albus.

Il reprit vite contenance en entendant son maître, demandait a Lucius si la mission avait été réussi. Severus vit Lucius paraître content et fière de lui, il contempla les visages qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce et attendit, que son amie face un rapport complet a leurs maître sur la mystérieuse mission, dont il n'avait pas entendut parlé.

- Alors comment c'est passé la mission, demanda le Lord noir, avec impatience.

- Tout c'est bien passé mon maître, mais j'ai une nouvelle a vous annoncez, dit Lucius le regard heureux d'avoir réussi sa mission.

- Continue, dit Le Mage Noir. Lucius regarda un instant Bellatrix puis nargua du regard Severus.

- Il se trouve qu'il y a deux velastes du même âge seigneur, dit Lucius d'une voix ferme. Le Lord fut un instant surpris puis demanda a Lucius...

- Comment normalement il doit y avoir qu'une velaste, pour chaque décennie, dit le Seigneur Des Ténèbres, d'une voix calme et énervé car il ne comprennait pas pourquoi il y avait deux femmes Vestales du même âge alors qu'il devait y en avoir qu'une seule.

- Je l'ingore Maître, répondit Lucius d'une voix plus timide car il voyait que son maître était contrarié. Bellatrix prit la parole depuis le début du compte rendut que fesait le mari de sa jeune soeur Narcissa.

- Maître je suis fière de vous dire, qu'il ne reste aucun survivant et qu'il n'y a plus aucune Vestale a part les deux que nous avons capturé, que devons nous faire d'elles mon seigneur, demanda Bellatrix d'une voie d'ou l'on pouvait décellé de la joie.

- J'ai un projet pour l'une d'entre elle, et étant donné que nous avons deux Vestales, Severus pourra choisir a sa guise, celle qu'il désirera, dit Voldemort avec une voix joyeuse, chose extrêmement rare chez lui.

Car il savait que Severus allait avoir un énorme choc. Et Voldemort allait pouvoir s'amusé de la réaction de son fidèle mangemort.

Severus prit la parole.

- Mon seigneur je ne comprend pas ce que vous voulez dire, dit Severus inquiet. Voldemort rit bas et dit...

- Pour ta loyauté et pour te récompensé de tout ce que tu a accomplis pour moi jusqu'a présent tu va avoir l'honneur de faire ce que tu veux d'une de ces femmes, Severus, dit Voldemort en riant machiavéliquement. Severus sut a cette instant que sa vie aller devenir un enfer, si il comprenait bien ce qu'insinué son maître.

Voldemort avait bien pensé la même chose, car il s'empressa de dire...

- Severus je suis triste de savoir que tu ne profite pas de la vie, car tu est jeune talentueux et puissant, beaucoup de femmes au sein de notre confrerie mon demandait maintes fois pour quelle raison, tu restait célibataire et me demandaient pourquoi diable tu refusais leurs avances, dit Le mage noir d'une voix amusé.

- Mais je ne pouvais révélé la vérité n'est pas Severus, dit son Maître d'une voix doucereuse, et moqueuse. Severus fût bléssé, car oui son maître avait bien fait de na pas dévoilé son secret le plus déchirant que portait Severus.

Car il aurait été la risé parmis les mangemorts, et dèja qu'il avait dû bataillé a cause de son statut de sang-mélé il ne voulait pas que les mangemorts sachent qu'il avait aimait dans son passé et aimait toujours sa belle et douce Lilly, car son seul amour avait été tué par le même est unique personne qu'il avait en face de lui, et il s'était juré qu'il vengerait la seule femme qu'il ait aimé.

Cependant Severus savait que sa vie allait devenir réellement un enfer, de devoir supporté une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue, reste a savoir si il pourrait se débarassé de cette femme un jour ou l'autre, mais si ce présent venait du mage noir il avait un doute, car comment réagirait son maître si il apprenait, que son fidèle Mangemort veuille se débarrasé d'un présent précieux qu'il lui offrait son seigneur et maître.

Non Severus devrait hélas supporté cette femme, alors il inclina la tête, pour affirmé qu'il était d'accord pour accepté ce présent aussi pénible soit t'il.

et dit d'une voix calme...

- J'accepte ce présent maître, mais vous avez dit que je devrait choisir l'une d'entre elle n'est ce pas mon seigneur ? demanda timidement Severus.

- Oui tu pourras choisir celle que tu désire, dit Voldemort.

- Alors c'est décidé, ou se trouve ces Vestales Lucius, demanda la puissant sorcier.

- Au deuxième étage mon maître Narcissa devait s'occupé d'elles, mon seigneur, dit humblement l'aristrocate blond.

- Alors se soir nous fêterons cet évènements, mes chères et fidèles mangemorts, dit de sa voix sifflante leurs maître.

- Ce soir notre cher Severus va enfin choisir sa récompense, j'espère quelle sont belles et a la hauteur des éspérences et quelle seront au gout de Severus, ricana le Lord.

- Lucius comment sont t'elles, questionna le Mage Noir.

- Severus ne sera point déçu mon seigneur, dit Lucius avec un regard complice, pour son ami d'enfance. A ce moment Severus comprit que l'aristocrate avait des vues sur ces femmes.

Cela lui importait peu si son ami de longue date désirait ces femmes, mais il comprit que Lucius allait lui faire vivre un enfer pour pouvoir avoir ces femmes dans sa couche. Après tout si il pouvait avoir du profit dans cette situation alors pourquoi pas après tout, il était un Serpentard après tout non ?

Pourquoi Merlin et les dieux en avaient après le pauvre Severus, se dit t'il mentalement, maintenant il devrait en plus du présent de son maître, assisté a une fête ou les riches et sang-pur allaient importuné notre maître des potions. Comment allait t'il devoir vivre ou survivre plutôt avec la nouvelle venue qui avait osé perturbé sa misérable chienne de vie.

Severus se jura qu'il allait faire de la vie de cette vestale un enfer digne de ce nom.

- Foi de Severus, se jura t'il. Severus pensa que jusqu'a présent il avait sû vivre sans femme et que cela ne devait être changé, pensa t'il amèrement.

Cette nuit une femme allait être offerte comme présent a Severus Snape, le destin avait finit par réunir leurs sort scèllaient a tout jamais.


	5. Chapter 5 Rencontre avec sa destiné

**Rencontre avec sa destiné**

C'est dans un immense lit baldaquin bien moelleux que notre jeune Céleste se réveilla, totalement effrayé et terrifié a l'idée de se trouver a la merci de l'homme blond qui l'avait capturer et l'avait amené ici, en ignorant quel sort ces Sorciers avaient utilisé pour quelle s'évanouisse ainsi, immédiatement Céleste pensa, a sa soeur de coeur Angélique, elle se demanda ou elle pouvait bien se trouver.

Céleste pria les Dieux, pour qu'aucun Mangemorts ne lui fassent du mal, car pendant l'attaque au temple, plusieurs Mangemorts avaient osé violé une des leurs, puis l'avaient tué sans repproche.

Soudainement une créature étrange apparut devant ces yeux en transplanant, mais Céleste prit peur en voyant apparaître aussi soudainement cette chose. Car Céleste ne connaissait pas ce qu'était les Elfes de Maison, étant donné quelle avait vécue comme une prêtresse depuis l'âge de ces dix ans. La créature se mit a parlé et demanda a la belle Céleste quelle devait se préparer pour se rendre a la fête qu'avait ordonnait le Maître.

- Miss vous devez vous nettoyez et vous habillez correctement pour la réception de se soir, dit la petite créature aux yeux globuleux vert, vêtue d'un paillasson noir. Céleste était stupéfaite de voir cette créature parler courtoisement, puis elle inclina la tête devant cette petite chose et demanda avec une voix faible.

- Ou suis-je ? questiona t'elle, en regardant la chambre qu'elle habité.

- Dans le manoir du Maître Lucius madame, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant. Céleste ne savait pas ou se situer ce fameux manoir, et elle se doutait bien que ce Lucius devait l'attendre se soir pendant la fête, elle se rappella que cet homme avait posé ces yeux gris metalique, brûlant d'une envie charnel en dévisageant le corps de son amie Angélique et du sien, elle frissona face a ces pensées car Céleste commençait a redouté le moment ou elle devra rencontré a nouveau ce Lucius, mais elle ne savait pas pour quelle honneur cette homme, désiré faire une fête.

La créture lui donna l'ordre de se lever et d'aller prendre un bain, mais Céleste voulait partir de cette chambre et partir a la recherche son amie Angélique.

- Madame vous devez prendre un bain et vous habillez avec ces vêtements, dit l'Elfe de Maison en montrant des vêtements propre sur une commode qui se trouvait a côté du lit. Céleste se leva et observa attentivement la chambre et demanda a la créature, ou se trouvait son amie Angélique.

- Sais tu ou est mon amie Angélique ? lui demanda t'elle, les yeux triste.

- Oui madame, mais mon Maître m'a ordonné de ne rien vous dire a ce sujet, dit l'Elfe de Maison.

Un long soupir sortit de ces lèvres et elle se dit quelle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir sans Angélique, alors elle suivit la créature qui la conduisait dans une salle de bain digne d'une princesse, et se prépara pour affronté a nouveau les Mangemorts.

Assis sur un fauteil face a une cheminé, au côté de son seul ami d'enfance et Maître de ce manoir immense, se tenait assis Lucius Malfoy, buvant un verre de whisky pur feu, et ruminer sur ces pensés.

Tandis que Severus observait tranquilement la feu de cheminé avec un verre qui contenait la même substance que son ami blond, Severus se demanda comment il pourrait se débrouiller pour fuir cette soirée que son Maître avait demandait en l'honneur de son Mangemort fidèle.

Severus n'aimait pas les fêtes tous le monde le savait, mais cette fois çi il n'avait pas le choix, il devrait faire partit de cette atroce fête, pensa t'il amèrement.

Puis soudain Lucius le sortit de ces pensés en lui demandant une question, a laquelle le ténèbreux professeur de Potions, ne s'était pas le moins du monde étonné de la question de son ami.

- Severus tu préffères les blondes ou les brunes ? demanda soudainement l'aristocrate, d'une voix doucereuse. Severus savait que Lucius désirait les femmes Vestales qu'il avait capturé et il avait l'intention de s'approprier ces femmes, alors en étant un Serpentard digne de ce nom, il avait une idée sournoise digne du grand fondateur Salazar Serpentard, qui ferait tourné chèvre son ami Lucius.

- Pour quelle raison me demande tu cela Lucius, répondit Severus avec une voix mielleuse et avec son rictus habituel sur ces lèvres fines.

- Tout simplement parce que tu devras choisir une de ces femmes Vestales et que j'aimerais simplement m'approprié celle que tu laisseras, dit le blond avec des yeux brillants. Severus avait bien la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait, son ami était complètement accro au femme, et il prendré sans aucune vergogne le corps d'une de ces femmes vierge.

- Pour être honnête, je n'ai aucune idée si je preffère les blondes ou les brunes, je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne gaspille pas mon temps avec ces idiotie, dit simplement le maître des Potions, avec un sourire narquois en voyant les yeux de Lucius qui brillé de colère.

- Ne me dit pas que tu reste insensible, face aux formes d'une belle femme, dit Lucius sournoisement.

- Je n'ais jamais dit cela, mais je preffère utilisé mon temps pour aider du mieux que je peux notre Maître, répondit Severus sèchement.

- Oui d'ailleurs c'est pour cela que tu ait le favoris de notre Maître, dit le blond. Severus sourit narquoisement et hocha simplement la tête.

Lucius cependant n'avait pas perdut la guerre seulement une bataille, face a son ami d'enfance, et reprit d'une voix froide.

- Je suis sur que l'une de ces deux femmes vierges vont te plaire, elle sont d'une beauté surprenante, décalra l'aristocrate en regardant Severus.

- Peut importe si elle sont d'une beauté surprenante ou pas, elles ne m'intèrresseront pas le moins du monde, répondit l'homme aux cheuveux ébènne.

- N'en soit pas si sur, elle te laisseront pas indifférente tu verras, assura Lucius.

- Nous verrons bien, dans ce cas, dit calmement le brun.

- Si tu le veux bien, j'espère que tu pensera a moi pendant que tu choisiras ta récompense, demanda Lucius avec espoir.

Severus rit sous cape, et se dit que le pauvre Lucius allait bien devenir furieux, pour la décision que venait de prendre le maître des Potions, car il comptait bien faire, la vie d'un enfer a son ami Lucius.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Plus tard dans la soirée dans une grande salle de réception du manoir Malfoy, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assit au bout de la grande table de bois sculpter, avec l'ensemble de ces Mangemorts a ces côtés.

Lord Voldemort regarda ces Mangemorts, se racla sa gorge pour attirer les regards de ces fidèles et parla d'une voix faible, mais assez fort pour que les Mangemorts autour de lui l'entende.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons fêter, la mission qu'a réussi notre puissant Severus, déclara le Lord Noir d'une voix doucereuse. Tous regardèrent Severus avec des yeux remplis de colère et d'envie pour le Mangemort qu'était Severus car il était le prefferé de leurs Maître.

Puis leurs Voldemort reprit la parole.

- Pour récompense Severus va avoir le choix de choisir la Vestale de son choix, ricana le Seigneur des Ténèbres face aux visages ahuris qu'avaient ces Mangemorts a présent, car les Velastes été très rare et d'une beauté a couper le souffle. Dès ces paroles dites, les hommes Mangemorts présent étaient devenue exciter, car avoir des Vestales comme récompense était très encourageant pour réussir leurs missions.

- Fait entrez la première Prêtresse, Queudver, ordona leurs Seigneur d'une voix autoritaire.

- Bien Maître, dit le serviteur

- Voici la première femme, Maître, dit Queudver.

A cet instant la belle Angélique fesait son entré, habillé d'une robe corsé noir qui mettait en valeurs sa peau de porcelaine, son décolleter mettait sa poitrine en valeur, et ces cheuveux blond était relacher avec ces boucles soyeuse qui lui tombait sur ces seins, devant ce spectacle tous les Mangemorts avaient des regards brûlant d'envie pour cette déesse.

Angélique était inquiète et horrifié de voir les regards de tous ces hommes, qui ne cessé de parcourir son corps avec leurs yeux tel de vautours.

- Alors quel ton verdict Severus, demanda Voldemort avec ces yeux posé sur son Mangemort.

Severus était ébahi par la beauté de cette femme, il parcourut de ces yeux les formes sublime qu'offrait cette femme et pensa, que son ami Lucius avait raison, ces femmes n'allaient pas le laisser indifférent.

Mais étant un homme de mauvaise fois, il n'allait pas avoué que cette femme lui plaisait, c'est alors qu'il dit.

- J'aimerais voir la suivante, Maître, demanda t'il d'une voix mielleuse.

Voldemort rit bas et dit.

- Queudver amène la suivante, dit t'il d'une voix ferme.

C'est alors que la belle Céleste entra avec une robe corsé vert bouteille, avec un décolleté plongeant avec une ceinture noir de satin au dessous de ces seins en formant un noeud papillon. Ces cheuveux noir comme la nuit était relacher également et elle incarner a merveille Aphrodite la déesse de l'amour.

Severus eue le souffle couper tellement cette femme brune était belle, il pensa, qu'il devrait absolument faire attention a ces pulsions, car Severus devait prendre avec lui les deux femmes, pour donné une bonne leçon a Lucius.

Mais pour cela il devait encore demander la permission a son Maître bien évidament.

Ainsi il pourrait donner une leçon, a cet arrogant de Malfoy. A cet pensé Severus ricana intérieurement, et se dit que son plan était machiavélique et cruel, il se félicita d'avoir trouvé ce plan vicieux, car oui s'était un plan purement sournois et diabolique.

Lord Voldemort demanda encore une fois si son Mangemort était ravi de ce présent.

- Alors, qu'en pense tu Severus, demanda pour la seconde fois le Voldemort. Severus ricana méchament face au plan qu'il allait accomplir et décalra.

- Je ne peux me décider Maître, ces deux femmes ont chacune une beauté différente, répondit le maître des Potions, en connaissant la réponse de son Seigneur. Voldemort rit d'un rire glacial et regarda son Mangemort et se félicita d'avoir un homme comme Severus dans ces rangs, car le Seigneur Noir voyait bien quel jeu jouait Severus.

- Alors tu peux prendre ces deux femmes avec toi, dit t'il d'une voix amusé, en voyant les visages de ces autres Mangemorts.

- Merci Maître, vous êtes bon, déclara Severus d'une voix de velours, en croisant le regard de Lucius, qui foudroyer de ces yeux gris metalique, le professeur de Potions.

- Voila comment je récompense les personnes qui sont digne de moi et a la hauteur de mes espérences, dit leurs Voldemort. Céleste elle qui depuis le début de cet entrevue n'avait pas dit un seul mot, elle était trop terrifié pour parlé devant Voldemort.

Dès quelle avait reconnut la personne quelle avait rêvé, Céleste sentie dans son être une chaleur derrière son dos sur ces reins plus précisement, ainsi qu'au dessous de son bras gauche et sur son épaule droite, elle se demanda ce qui se passé, car elle en avait aucune idée, mais elle pensa a autre chose cependant car, elle se demanda pourquoi, elle était devant ces hommes comme une marchandise.

Le grand et mince homme ténèbreux, devait choisir entre elle et Angélique pensa t'elle.

Céleste ne savait pas ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle et d'Angélique, mais dès qu'elles serrons réunis, Céleste s'était promis de s'enfuir le plus vite et plus loin possible. C'est alors que Céleste entendit que le Seigneur Noir, lui adresser la parole, et sa gorge se noua a l'idée de parler avec cette homme animal au regard rouge flamboyant.

- Quel est ton nom, demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Céleste avala sa salive et dit.

- Céleste, dit t'elle d'une petite voix.

- Tu devra obeir a mon Mangemort, et réalisé tous ces désirs, femme, dit t'il autoritaire. Mais Céleste ne voulait pas devenir une esclave sexuelle ou une escalve tout court pensa t'elle, c'est ainsi qu'elle défia le plus grand de tous les Mage Noir de tout les temps.

- C'est hors de question, défia t'elle avec fierté et courage.

A ce moment précis les personnes présentes hoquetèrent de surprise face a l'affront quelle venait de faire au Mage Noir.

Severus lui resta sans voix, comment cette femme osé t'elle défier Voldemort. Severus constata quelle avait une belle voix, mais se reprit bien vite en voyant son Seigneur, pointer sa baguette magique sur la femme brune.

- Comment ose tu, tu va me le payer, Endoloris, cria Voldemort. A cet instant Céleste sentit son corps tombé au sol et elle sentit tout son corps qui la brûlait de toute part, on aurait dit que des aiguilles percer sont corps au fer brûlant.

Dans cette grande salle on entendait a présent les cris de Céleste qui hurlait a plein poumons. Severus avait pitié pour cette femme, mais elle l'avait bien cherché après tout, on ne refuse rien a Voldemort.

Le Mage Noir leva sa baguette et demanda a Céleste la même question qu'il lui avait posé.

Céleste reprit son souffle et essaya de se lever mais s'était sans grand succès, elle retomba par terre comme une masse.

- Alors femme, réalisera tu les désirs de mon Mangemort ? questiona a nouveau le Lord d'une voix moqueuse.

Cette fois Céleste ne put protesté plus longtemps, elle n'avait pas assez de force et de courage pour reçevoir une deuxième fois ce sortilège douloureux, ainsi elle dit.

- Oui, dit t'elle halètante, car parler était devenue difficile et douloureux.

- Tu apprendras a ne pas s'opposer a moi, reprit le Mage Noir avec autoriter.

- Severus j'espère que tu puniras cette demoiselle, comme il se doit, ricana t'il méchament. Severus comprit de suite, le sous entendut dans cette phrase, alors il hôcha la tête et dit a haute voix.

- Bien sur mon Seigneur, cela sera fait dès que possible, affirma t'il en regardant Céleste qui essayer de reprendre une respiration normal.

- Bien alors que le bal commence, dit leurs Maître en regardant Céleste giser sur le sol.

Les mangemorts se levèrent et partir pour la salle de bal, du manoir Malfoy, mais avant de sortir de cette grande salle, les Mangemorts regardèrent encore une fois Céleste qui se trouvait toujours a terre.

- Severus je voudrais te parler seul, dit Voldemort. Severus lui aller sortir de la grande salle, quand son Maître l'interpella.

- Oui mon Seigneur, que désirez vous, demanda t'il suspicieux.

- Je souhaite que tu apprenes les bonnes manières a cette femme mal éduquer, dit t'il avec son regard rouge flamboyant en direction de Céleste.

- Bien mon seigneur cela ne se reproduira pas, assura Severus avec fermeter.

- Bien a présent rendons nous au bal, dit Voldemort.

- Bien, Maître et que deviens cette femme a présent, désigna Severus avec un signe de tête vers Céleste. Voldemort appella un Elfe de Maison pour cela.

- tressy, appella t'il. Aussitot un Elfe de Maison fit son apparition avec son vêtement noir et ces yeux globuleux vert.

- Que désire le Lord, demanda l'Elfe de Maison en s'inclinant face contre terre.

- Amène cette femme dans sa chambre et assure toi quelle ne bouge pas, ensuite Severus viendra la cherché, dit t'il en regardant Severus dans les yeux.

- Cela te convient t'il Severus ? demanda son Maître.

- Oui Maître, dit t'il sans vouloir offencer Voldemort.

- Dans ce cas allons au bal en ton honneur, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Bien sur, Maître, dit Severus avec une voix morne, car il n'aimait pas les bal et les fêtes, il avait hâte de partir de cette fête bourgeoise et de se retrouver dans son salon a l'impasse du tisseur. Mais il se rappella qu'il devrait aller cherché les deux femmes vierges, pour les amener chez lui.

Severus soupira un grand coups, et se dit que cette soirée allait changer le court de son existence, car comment par tout les enfers, il allait se débrouiller pour vivre correctement, avec deux femmes sublime.

Severus devrait travailler son Occlumencie, pour garder son sang froid, car avec deux femmes dans sa maison avec leurs charmes, il allait perdre vite son sang froid, pensa t'il en colère contre lui d'avoir accepter ces femmes.

C'est ainsi que Severus Snape alla au bal, avec ces compagnons Mangemorts.

Fin de soirée dans le manoir Malfoy, tous les Mangemorts venaient de partir de la demeure de Lucius.

Car cette soirée avait été un véritable fiasco, avec un Lucius en colère contre un Severus tout souriant a chaque fois, que le maître des Potions rencontrait Lucius pendant la soirée, car le blond aristocrate n'avait pas pardonné a Severus d'avoir prit avec lui les deux femmes Vestales vierges.

C'est ainsi que Severus se trouva vite, devant la porte ou résidait Céleste et toqua a la porte, puis s'en attendre la réponse, il entra dans la chambre sans un mot.

Il vit avec stupéfaction que la belle brune dormait a point fermer, surement a cause du Sortilège Doloris, que le Mage Noir lui avait charitablement donné, pensa Severus.

Severus devait reveillé cette Céleste pour pouvoir allé chercher l'autre fille, car comment il ferait si par malheur l'autre Vestales dormait elle aussi ?

Non s'était décider il devait la reveiller, mais il ne savait pas comment faire justement.

Alors la seule idée qui lui vint a l'esprit fut, de jetter le Sort aguamenti sur cette fille, aussitot dit aussitot fait.

- Aguamenti, dit Severus.

Céleste se reveilla en sursaut et complètement geler, elle se demanda qui venait de l'asperger d'eau, alors quelle se trouvait dans un lit, par tous les Dieux.

- Haaaaa, cria t'elle en se levant du lit. Severus n'aurait pas dut la reveillé ainsi car il s'était aperçut, que la belle femme était encore plus attirante ainsi toute mouillé.

- Non mais sa va pas la tête, vous êtes fou, cria t'elle.

- Je suis content que vous êtes enfin reveillez, dit t'il d'une voix sèche.

Céleste s'aperçut que l'homme qui l'avait reveillé était l'homme quelle avait vu dans son rêve, s'était l'homme au teint cireux qui était habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds, et surtout, elle était a présent son esclave pensa, t'elle avec horreur.

- Que voulez vous, dit t'elle craintive.

- Simplement allé chercher votre amie, qui se trouve a quelque mètres d'ici, dit t'il avec son rictus au lèvres.

- Pourquoi voulez vous nous avoir comme esclave, demanda t'elle anxieuse. Severus n'avait pas envie de discuter avec des filles, non des belles femmes, se reprit t'il alors il lui dit sèchement.

- Nous parlerrons de cette situation un autre moment si vous le voulez bien, a présent je désire rentrer chez moi, dit t'il rudement. Céleste ne pouvait combattre ce sorcier même si elle était une sorcière bien sur, mais elle n'avait jamais apprit a se sevrir d'une baguette magique, et de toute façon elle n'aurait pas la mondre chance face a cette homme, pensa t'elle.

c'est alors quelle inclina la tête et suivit l'homme dont elle appartenait a présent.

Ils marchaient encore quelque instant avant de se retrouver devant d'une porte, et vit avec bonheur que son amie Angélique s'y trouvait sans dommage. Céleste courra vers Angélique et la serra dans ces bras aussi fort quelle le pouvait et lui dit.

- sa va ? lui demanda Céleste en regardant les yeux verts profonds d'Angélique.

- Oui je vais bien, dit la blonde.

- Désolé d'interrompre ces retrouvailles, mais je voudrais partir d'ici, si sa ne vous ennuis pas, dit Severus rudement. Les femmes se regardèrent inquiète face a leur nouveau maître et dire ensemble le même mot.

- Oui, dirent t'elle, en regardant Severus qui s'impatienter.

- Bien alors partons, suivez moi, dit t'il en se retournant. Elles suivirent l'homme ténèbreux et arrivèrent vite devant la grande porte d'entré, et Céleste et Angélique virent l'homme blond qui les avaient capturé. Céleste et Angélique se rapprochèrent encore plus pour se retrouvé collé l'une contre l'autre, et l'homme aux cheuveux d'ébènne s'arreta devant l'homme blond.

- Lucius j'ai été enchanté de cette soirée, fit Severus d'un ton mielleux.

- Je te souhaite bonne nuit, dit le blond en regardant les femmes vierges d'un regard brûlant.

- Oui je suis sur, moi aussi que je vais passer une bonne nuit, dit t'il en posant ces yeux noirs sur les deux femmes qui était serré l'une contre l'autre. Severus vit briller dans les yeux du blond qu'il était toujours en colère contre lui, donc il lui souhaita bonne nuit et sortit du manoir suivis de très près par les deux femmes.

- Approchez, nous allons transplaner, dit t'il aux deux femmes inquiète. Elles se rapprochèrent de l'homme au teint cireux et comme elles ne savait pas ce que voulez dire transplaner, Céleste demanda.

- Quel est ce sort, osa t'elle demander timidement. A cet instant Severus, se dit que sa vie allait réellement changer si il devait gardé ces femmes ignorantes.

- Transplaner signifie se téléporter, dit t'il.

- Que devons nous faire alors pour transplaner, dit Céleste car elle ne voyait pas comment trois personnes pourrait transplaner en même temps. Severus se pinça l'arrete de son nez en signe de fatigue, puis tandit son bras et leurs dit.

- Accrocher vous solidement a mon bras, et ainsi nous pourrons transplaner, dit t'il. Céleste elle prit la main de cette homme dans la sienne et la serra fortement comme, l'avait recommendait l'homme, tandis qu'Angélique elle s'accrochait désesperèment au bras de Severus.

Severus frissona quand la brune lui prit sa main dans la sienne, mais il fit semblant de rester de marbre.

Alors ils transplanèrent a l'impasse di tisseur, une fois arriver a destination, Severus garda la main de la brune dans sa main, tandis que la blonde elle lâcha imédiatement son bras.

Céleste et Angélique arrivèrent devant une maison, qui été en mauvais état, mais ne dirent pas un seul mot sur le sujet cependant.

Céleste essaya de retirer sa main, mais c'est avec une poigne de fer que Severus garda sa main dans la sienne.

- Nous sommes bien arriver a destination, dit Severus en lâchant la main de la brune qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, mais avec l'obscurité de la nuit personne ne remarqua l'embarrat de Céleste.

Il marcha et entra dans la maison qui était en mauvais état, et Céleste et Angélique essayèrent de s'enfuir en courant bien sur, mais s'était sans compter que Severus avait vu le coups venir, donc il s'était vite retrouver baguette a la main a jeter le sort de Bloque-Jambe, sur les deux femmes qui tombèrent comme des masses sur le sol sale et poussièreux.

- Je savait bien que vous essayeriez de vous enfuir, mais sachez qu'avec moi, vous allez vite perdre espoir, dit Severus en marchant d'un pas conquérant vers les femmes qui était par terre.

- Laissez nous partir je vous en pris, demanda Céleste d'une voix triste.

- Par pitié, demanda Angélique d'une voix suppliante les larmes aux yeux. Severus ne devait et ne pouvait pas les laissaient partir sinon, son Maître douterais de son allègence, et il ne pouvait se permetre cela, car il devait gardé a tous prix son rôle d'espion au près du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour aider Potter a vaincre le Mage Noir.

- Je suis désolé de vous décevoir Mesdemoiselles, mais je ne peut pas vous laissez partir, dit t'il.

- Soit vous restez près de moi ici dans cette maison, leurs montra t'il avec sa main qui désigner sa petite maison.

- Soit je vous raccompagne chez Lucius, je crois qu'il aimerait vous avoir sous son toit, termina t'il en voyant les visages des femmes devenir blêmes. Céleste et Angélique dirent non de la tête, car elles ne voulaient pour rien au monde se retrouver au coté de cet homme blond.

- Bien c'est ce que je pensait également, dit t'il avec un rictus narquois.

- Bien a présent vous allez me suivre, et ne soyez pas stupide, car si vous essayez de vous échapez je le saurais, dit t'il en marchant vers la maison.

- Monsieur attendez, répliqua aussitot Céleste. Severus s'arreta et se retourna pour voir la brune qui lui disait.

- Vous n'avez pas enlevé le contre sort, dit t'elle car en effet elles étaient toujours sur le sol. Severus se retourna et se maudit pour avoir eue l'esprit ailleurs, et se dit que sa commencer bien. Car il commencer a perdre son sang froid face a ces femmes, dèja étant de nature timide avec les femmes, Severus devrait absolument combattre cette timidité.

Car Severus avait toujours sut éviter a Poudlard pendant ces études, de se retrouver seul avec une fille, car il était tellement genait, qu'il baffouiller et ne pouvait de s'empêcher de rougir comme une pucelle. Alors le maître des Potions, soupira longuement pour évaquer le stresse et marmona le contre sort, en direction des femmes au sol, et leurs demanda d'une voix sèche et autoritaire comme si il parlait avec ces étudiants.

- Je vous suggère de rentrez vite dans cette maison, ou vous aurez a faire a moi, aboya t'il. Céleste et Angélique se levètent et se prirent la main, et marchèrent en direction de Severus qui les attendaient devant la porte d'entré. Puis une fois les prêtresses, entré dans sa maison, Severus claqua la porte d'entré et si dit mentalement.

- Que merlin me vient en aide, supplia t'il mentalement. Il vit Céleste et Angélique sursauté, quand il claqua la porte et se dit qu'il devait a tout prix parler a ces femmes, pour leurs donné des règles afin de respecté son espace vital, Severus passa devant les femmes qui restaient dans le couloir d'entré et leurs dit.

- Installer vous sur le canapé, car je dois vous parlez, dit t'il. Céleste et Angélique suivirent Severus qui se rendait au salon.

- Bien je vous demanderez donc de respecter des consignes, étant donner que vous devez obeir a mes ordres, déclara t'il.

- Alors voici les consignes que vous devrez respecter, sinon vous aurez affaire a moi personellement, gronda t'il.

- Premièrement il est interdit que vous alliez au sous sol, car se trouve mon laboratoire personel pour les potions et je ne désire pas que deux ignorentes saccage mon laboratoire, deuxièment interdiction que vous alliez dans ma chambre, troisièment je vous interdit également de sortir de ma maison sans autorisation, et quatrièment si vous désirez me parlez, appelez mon Elfe de Maison en premier, car il se pourrait que je soit en mission pour mon Maitre ou simplement, parce que je confectionnerais des potions, et que je n'aime absolument pas qu'on me dérange pendant que je travail, et enfin pour finir je veux que vous soyez a l'heure pour le petit dejeuner qui et a sept heure du matin, puis le dejeuner a midi pile et ensuite le diner a vingt heure, décalara t'il autoritaire.

- Voila mes consignes, si vous ne les respectez pas, vous serez punis, les avertit t'il en posant ces yeux dans ceux des femmes qui allaient vivre dans sa maison délabré.

- Oui nous ferrons de notre mieux, dit Céleste.

- Comment devons nous faire pour appeler cette Elfe de Maison, demanda Angélique car elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un Elfe de Maison.

- Simplement en l'appelant par son nom, comme ceçi, Gena, appela t'il. Une petite créature aux yeux jaune avec des oreilles pointue, habillé d'un torchon gris fit son apparition.

- Que désire le Maître, dit la créature en s'inclinant.

- Ces femmes vont vivre ici, pour un certains temps, tu les serviras comme il se doit, dit t'il en regardant la créature s'incliné a nouveau.

- Bien Maître, Gena fera tout son possible pour apporté satisfaction a ces femmes, Maître, dit l'Elfe de Maison.

- Bien tu peux disposé. Et la créture disparut dans l'obscurité de cette maison.

- A présent je vais vous conduire a vos chambre respective, dit t'il en montant vers les escaliers, qui grincé sous son poids. Elles suivirent Severus et virent qu'il leurs montra deux portes, l'une en face de l'autre et dit.

- Choisisez la chambre que vous voulez, moi je vais me couché, déclara t'il en s'éloignant des femmes qui étaient surprise face a ce comportement. Puis Severus rentra dans sa propre chambre et claqua la porte, et se jeta sur son lit, qui grinça sous son son corps mince.

Puis Severus pria toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait pour lui épargné sa vie, car vivre avec deux femmes allait être difficile pour lui, car étant un homme solitaire depuis toute son existence, il n'avait pas envie de partagé sa vie avec ces femmes, et de plus il devait aidé discrètement ce Potter de malheurs pour vaincre Voldemort, le destin se vengé contre lui, pensa t'il amèrement, alors il mit son pyjama et se mit vite au lit pour faire le vide dans son esprit et pensé au lendemain, qui allait être chargé avec ces deux nouvelles venue dans sa maison.

Pendant ce temps Céleste et Angélique se dévisagèrent en regardant Severus qui était partit se couché, sans leurs souhaitant bonne nuit et sans avoir ouvert les portes des chambres pour les fairent visités.

- Céleste tu crois qu'on devrait dormir séparé ? demanda doucement Angélique pour que Severus n'entende pas.

- Je pense qu'on devraient dormir dans la même chambre, tu ne pensais quand même pas, que j'allais dormir seule dans cette chambre non ? rassura Céleste pour Angélique, qui se voyait pas dormir seule dans la nouvelle demeure de ce tyran.

- Je suis rassuré que tu veuille dormir avec moi Céleste, avoua la blonde aux yeux vert.

- Bon on prends quelle chambre alors, demanda la brune.

- Moi je prendrais la chambre de droite qu'en dit tu ? demanda t'elle.

- Alors va pour cette chambre, dit Céleste en ouvrant la porte doucement. Elle virent que la chambre était tout propre et le lit était un lit normal en fer avec des draps noirs, et dans cette chambre se trouvait également une commode en bois avec un chevet a côté du lit, et une douche se trouvait au fond de la chambre.

- Bon je crois que sa devrait suffire non ? demanda Angélique.

- Oui sa devrait allé, au moins c'est propre, c'est deja sa, dit t'elle en regardant le lit avec envie, car Céleste avait ces muscles qui lui fesait souffrir le martyre a cause du sort qu'avait lancé Voldemort. Et ensemble elle se jetèrent sur le lit qui s'affaisa sous leurs poids, et s'endormirent en pensant qu'une nouvelle vie allait commencé, avec cette homme taciturne et sarcastique.

Le destin avait enfin réunis Céleste et Severus.

A présent leurs vies allaient basculé pour l'éternité.


	6. Chapter 6 Symbole et cohabitation

**Symbole et cohabitation **

Le lendemain matin par un jour pluvieux, Severus ouvrit ses yeux d'ébènne et se reveilla de bonne heure, Severus étira son corps mince puis se leva et se rappella que cette nouvelle journée aller être mouvementé. Car Severus n'avait pas eue d'autre choix que d'accepté, le présent de son Maître.

Severus regreta a cet instant, le choix qu'il avait prit en acceptant dans sa maison a l'impasse du tisseur, deux vestales vierges a la beauté époustouflante.

Donc c'est avec une humeur massacrante et tendu, qu'il alla prendre une douche bien froide pour calmé son corps qui réclamé le corps de l'une de ces belles femmes, car le maître des potions était attiré par la brune aux yeux azur au corps bien élancé. Puis vint le moment du petit dejeuner tant redouter par Severus, car il devrait faire face a ces femmes innocentes, pensa t'il car aucune de ces femmes n'avait perdu leurs virginité, mais Severus se gifla mentalement car il devait penser a autre chose, sinon il ne tiendrait pas le coup bien longtemps, et perdrait son sang froid, ce qu'il détesté au plus haut point, alors en descendant les escaliers délabrer de sa demeure, Severus se dirigea vers la petite cuisine et vit déjà attabler les deux vestales assisent qui l'attendaient de pieds ferme.

Severus fut surpris de voir que la blonde et la brune étaient déjà debout a cette heure matinal, car il n'était pas encore sept heure pour le petit dejeuner, mais Severus étant un homme qui n'aime guère les personnes qui sont en retards apprecia grandement la ponctualité des ces femmes graciles.

Au moment ou Severus venait de faire son apparition dans la cuisine, Céleste ressentit comme la première fois ou elle avait vu Severus au manoir de Lucius Malfoy, la même sensation de chaleur aux même endroits qu'auparavant au creux de ces reins, sur son épaule doite et a l'arrière de son bras gauche, mais Céleste fit comme si de rien n'était et se dit quelle devrait en parlé rapidement avec Angélique dans leurs chambre.

Dans cette petite cuisine moldu Severus remarqua que les deux femmes étaient assise côte a côte, et il se demanda si ces femmes avaient peur de lui, alors il réalisa sans grande surprise, pensa t'il, qu'en effet elles étaient terrifié, alors pour paraitre en gentil homme qu'il était, il salua d'un boujour neutre les femmes présente dans la pièce.

- Bonjours Mesdemoiselle, dit t'il en regardant minutieusement chacune leurs comportement.

- Bonjour Monsieur, saluèrent t'elles en regardant le maître de cette maison avec un air terrifié.

Severus eue bien la confirmation de ces pensés, la blonde et la brune avait bel et bien peur de lui. Alors Severus pensa qu'il devrait rassuré ces femmes, sinon sa vie dans cette maison allait être un enfer, pensa t'il amèrement.

- Je tiens a vous dire, que vous ne risquez rien avec moi, déclara t'il en fixant la blonde, qui regardait le sol. Car Severus ne voulait pas brûlé ces yeux onyx, en regardant la jolie brune aux yeux bleue. Les deux filles se regardèrent du regards face a cette homme, qui affirmait qu'elles ne couraient aucun danger avec lui. Severus vit qu'elles s'échangèrent un regards révélateur pour lui, car il devait rassuré ces jeunes femmes vestales.

- Bien étant donné, les évènements passé je n'ais pas eue l'occasion de me présenté, dit t'il calmement.

- Mon nom est Severus Snape et je vit dans cette demeure comme vous pouvez le constater et j'aimerais que vous essayez de limité les dégats, dit t'il avec aigreur.

- Quels sont vos noms, s'enquit t'il aussitôt en voyant qu'elles n'allaient pas lui répondre.

- Mon noms et Céleste Penthéa et mon amie s'appelle Angélique Galatea, dit Céleste qui savait que son amie était complètement paniqué pour faire face a cet homme ténèbreux. Severus ne savait pas pour quel raison, par merlin, mais il était attiré comme un aimant avec la brune qui portait le nom de Céleste. Severus entendit pour la première fois de sa vie ce prénom, et pensa que s'était un jolie prénom.

- Aujourd'hui je vais préparé quelques potions pour mon Maître et j'aimerais que cette première journée se passe dans le calme, demanda t'il morose.

- Que devons nous faire aujourd'hui, pour nous occupé, demanda Céleste qui ne pouvait s'empêché de fixé les yeux d'obsidienne de Severus.

- Hé bien vous pourriez lire, j'ai beaucoups de livres mais si vous ne désirez pas abimé vos yeux, je vous sugère de faire comme bon vous semble, mais n'abimez rien dans cette demeure ou sinon vous subirez ma colère, dit t'il avec une lueur féroce dans ces yeux. Céleste avait pensé qu'elle et son amie Angélique allaient passé des journées longue, morose et ennuiyante si elles ne trouvaient rien a faire dans cette maison.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre a faire ? demanda t'elle d'une voix triste.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez faire d'autre dans cette maison, déclara t'il séchement a cette question car Severus avait bien quelques petites idées dans son esprit de Serpentard, mais préfféra les oubliés vite pour son propre bien sinon, son corps ne tarderait pas a se manifesté durement, alors il appella son elfe de maison pour prendre leurs petit déjeuner avant que tout dégénaire.

- Gena, appella t'il.

- Que désire le maître, s'enquit aussitôt l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant.

- Amène nous le petit déjeuner, dit Severus a son Elfe de Maison.

- Bien maître, cela sera fait selon vos désirs, dit l'elfe en disparaissant. Céleste était fasciné par ces êtres, car elle n'en avait jamais vut jusqu'a présent, alors elle demanda d'une voix intéressé.

- Ces être s'appellent bien des Elfes de maisons, vous aviez dit hier soir n'est-ce pas Monsieur, osa t'elle demandé a l'homme aigri. Severus fut très surpris par l'audace de la brune, mais ne le fit pas voir bien évidament, et il se dit que cette femme avait moins peurs de lui, que la blonde qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis son arrivé.

- Oui chaque sorcier qui vient d'une famille sang pur, en possede au moins un, répondit t'il surpris de la question que posé la brune.

- Sang pur ? Cela veut dire quoi, demanda t'elle intéressé.

- Dans notre monde, les sorciers sang pur appartiennent a une ancienne famille qui est respecté et digne car ils n'ont jamais mélangé leurs sang en épousant de moldus, ce qui est digne aux yeux de certains sorciers, dit t'il.

- Aussi nous avons des sorciers appeler sang mêlé qui eux sont issu d'un parent sang pur, mélangé avec du sang moldus, il y a aussi des née moldus c'est a dire que leurs parents sont sans pouvoirs magiques, le plus souvent les née moldus sont appelé des Sang-de-Bourbe, annonça t'il devant l'air ébahie de la belle brune.

- Je vois, je comprends mieux a présent, dit Céleste.

- Si vous le désirez, vous pourriez lire des livres qui sont en ma possesion afin de mieux connaitre notre monde, si cela vous intéresse autant, lui proposa t'il.

- J'en serré honorée, dit t'elle les yeux remplis d'une lueur enthousiaste car elle pourrait a présent connaitre le monde auquel ces parents et elle appartenaient. Car même si Céleste était une sorcière, elle n'avait jamais put utilisé ces pouvoirs, car le temple lui interdisé de se servir de ces pouvoirs magique et étant donné quelle n'avait pas de baguette magique, Céleste avait vite renoncé a découvrir ces pouvoirs.

Severus se demanda pourquoi cette moldus prêtresse vestale était autant enthousiaste face au monde sorcier, car la plupart des moldus était effrayé de connaitre un monde auquel ils ne connaissait rien, et cela les térrifiés, mais cette brune n'était aucunement effrayé, alors il lui demanda pour quel raison elle été attiré par le monde sorcier.

- Pour quelle raison, êtes vous autant intérresez pour notre monde, demanda Severus. Céleste ne savait pas quoi répondre, que pouvait t'elle dire ? Quelle était effectivement une sorcière, ou simplement renié ces origines en affirmant qu'elle était une moldus. Car Céleste avait peur d'avoué quelle était une sorcière, mais en réfléchissant bien, si elle mentait cet homme s'en aperçevrait bien un jour ou l'autre non ? Pensa t'elle car sans la protection du temple pour atténué ces pouvoirs magique, Céleste allait vite retrouvé ces pouvoirs magique et allait bien avoir des incidents, comme pour les jeunes sorcièrs qui commençaient a contrôlé leurs magie, alors Céleste dut avoué la vérité a cet homme dont elle ne savait pas pourquoi par tous les dieux, Elle avait le sentiment quelle pouvait avoir confiance en cet homme ténèbreux et elle sentie dans son coeur qu'elle pouvait avoué son secret le plus intime a cette personne mystérieuse.

- Hé bien c'est a dire que heu... je suis une sorcière, avoua t'elle en fixant ces mains. Severus reçut un choc en apprenant qu'une sorcière était vestale, car cela n'avait jamais été, pensa t'il subitement alors pour savoir pour quelle raison une sorcière avait été confié aux vestales il demanda a la brune avec empressement.

- Vous êtes une sorcière, et vous avez été parmis les vestales, pour quelles raison vous a t'on offrit au temple, demanda t'il en regardant les yeux bleue de Céleste.

- Je ne peux hélas répondre a cette question, mais je sais que je suis une sorcière, affirma t'elle en croisant le regards de l'homme assis en face d'elle.

- Vous êtes une née moldus ou bien une sang pur, demanda t'il. Céleste se demanda pourquoi cet homme voulait savoir cela, mais elle du répondre vite face a l'énervement qu'affiché cette homme sur son visage.

- Je suis une sang mêlé, mon père est un née moldus et ma mère une sorcière sang pur, déclara t'elle.

- Bien et votre amie Angélique est t'elle une sorcière elle aussi ou bien elle est une simple moldus, demanda le maître des potions, car si l'une avait mentit a ce sujet et s'était fait passé pour une moldus, Severus pensait que la seconde femme aurait put mentir elle aussi.

- Non Angélique est bien moldus, dit t'elle.

- Bien dans ce cas si vous êtes une sorcière vous devez avoir connaissance des certains sortilgès n'est-ce pas ? demanda t'il.

- C'est a dire que je n'ais jamais eue l'occasion de me servir de mes pouvoirs magique, avoua t'elle timide.

- Dans ce cas je vous prêterais certains livres qui vont serrons utile, si vous le désirez bien évidament, dit t'il.

- Oui j'aimerais bien merci Mr Snape, dit t'elle reconnaissante. A cet instant l'elfe de maison fit son apparition dans la cuisine et la nourriture apparut sur la table. Croissant pain au chocolat et d'autre mets et fruits apparurent devant les yeux ébahis des femmes vestales.

Severus rit mentalement devant les têtes qu'avaient ces femmes devant l'apparition du petit dejeuner, aussi Severus pensa qu'il devrait s'interéssé sur l'affaire de cette Céleste qui a été offerte a ce temple, mais pour le moment il été interessé seulement par l'odeur du café et du thé qui se trouvé devant lui. Severus entendit les gargouillements des estomac des femmes assis a ces côtés et leurs demanda de bien commencé a manger. Céleste avait des yeux ronds face a ce spectacle et surtout son estomac crié famine alors elle commença a mangé tranquillement, mais son amie Angélique qui était toujours térrifié ne put mangez quoi que se soit. Une fois leurs petit dejeuner terminer Severus se leva et leurs souhaita bonne journée avant qu'il n'aille travaillé dans son laboratoire qui se trouvait au sous sol, mais il n'avait pas passé la porte de la cuisine que son enfer commença pensa t'il amèrement. Céleste ne voulait pas laissé partir cet homme car elle devait posé une question a Mr Snape.

- Attendez Monsieur, dit t'elle en se levant de sa chaise pour se rapproché du maître des potions. Severus se retourna et fut surpris de voir la courte distance qui le séparé de la brune aux yeux bleue. Severus était mal a l'aise et gênér de cette distance mais fit comme si de rien n'était bien évidament , car il n'allait pas se laissé rabaissé a cause d'une femme, Pensa t'il.

- Que vouslez vous, rugit t'il aussitôt Severus, qui savait que cette femme allait le rendre fou un jour ou l'autre.

- Mon amie et moi n'avons pas de vêtements de rechanges, dit t'elle en voyant l'embarras et la gêne de cette homme ténèbreux. Severus fixa un point imaginaire sur l'épaule gauche de Céleste et dit.

- Ha, dit t'il tout simplement car il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir face a cette demande.

- Hé je suppose que vous pensez que je dois vous fournir des vêtements n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda t'il d'un ton doucereux. Céleste était gêné face a cette question et révoltée a la fois, car cette homme ne comprenait pas, pourquoi il fallait qu'une femme ait des vêtements de rechanges, Céleste pensa que cette homme le fesait exprès ou bien qu'il manquait de tact avec les femmes, elle ne saurait le dire mais elle lui répondit pour la première fois d'un ton ferme.

- Nous ne pouvons resté avec ces vêtements sales, répondit t'elle avec fermeté face a l'entêtement de Severus qui ne désirait aucunement être dérangé avec ces futilités. Severus soupira devant cette femme têtue comme une mule et lui dit avec dureté.

- Dans ce cas, si je dois avoir la paix dans ma propre demeure en vous apportant des vêtements alors soit, mais ne m'inportuné plus avec ces futilités, dit t'il avec un air féroce.

- Je vous remercie, dit t'elle sèchement en ayant réussi a avoir des vêtements de la part de cette homme aigri.

- Dans ce cas demain a la première heure nous partirons pour le chemin de traverse, annonça t'il en fixant le corps mince de Céleste avec ces yeux d'ébènne, pour mettre mal a l'aise la belle femme. Céleste qui avait bien vu que Severus la fixait d'un regard brûlant regarda le sol, avec le rouge aux feu, puis Céleste demanda d'une toute petite voix.

- Le chemin de traverse ? Demanda t'elle. Les lèvres de Severus laissèrent échappé un long soupir, puis il dut répondre a la question de la brune aux yeux azur.

- Le chemin de traverse et un endroit ou tout les sorciers vont faire leurs courses pour certaine chose, tout dépens de ce que vous désirez acheter, répondit t'il, lasse.

- Si par malheur demain vous n'êtes pas debout a la première heure, vous resterez avec vos robes jusqu'a ce quelle soit usée et après ne venez pas pleuré et venir me demandez de vous acheté des vêtements, dit t'il avec colère car Severus n'allait tout de même pas être un serviteur dévoué pour ces bonne femmes. Severus maudit a cet instant toutes les femmes de la terre pour leurs esthétique, car il n'était pas un homme a se préoccuper de son apparence, alors pourquoi par tous les diables ces femelles allait le déranger pour des histoires de chiffons et fanfreluches, pensa t'il avec indignation.

- Ne vous en faite pas, Monsieur je serais a l'heure demain matin, dit t'elle pour prouvé quelle n'avait pas peur de lui, même si c'était le cas. Severus regarda encore plus durement Céleste si cela était possible et pensa qu'elle avait du courage pour affronté l'aigri et cruel personne qu'il était, pour cela il admira cette bonne femme.

- Bien je vous ferez parvenir les livres que vous m'avez demander pour votre culture désolente, dit t'il d'un ton cassant, pour avoir le dernier mot. Puis voyant le visage de Céleste se crispé de colère et quand il vit quelle ne répliqua rien d'autre, Severus sortit de la cuisine d'un pas conquérant et content de l'avoir réduit au silence et alla préparer les potions dont son Maître lui avait demander. Céleste était désemparé et stupéfaite de constaté que cette homme puisse être aussi méchant et cruel et autant glacial, puis elle se dit mentalement que le destin avait dut se trompé sur la bonne personne, car Céleste doutait que Severus soit celui dont la prohétie l'avait liée, mais elle laissa cela en suspens dans son esprit, et elle se retourna enfin pour voir son amie Angélique qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis le petit dejeuner et vit son amie blonde avoir un visage dont les larmes de ces yeux verts profonds coulait a flot sur son beau visage de porcelaine. Céleste se rapprocha de son amie Angélique et l'entoura de ces bras graciles, pour lui porté le réconfort dont Angélique avait besoin.

- Angélique sa va allé ne t'en fait pas, dit Céleste d'une voix douce. Angélique serra fort Céleste comme une bouée de sauvetage, puis renifla et dit d'une voix remplis de tristesse et de désespoir.

- J'ai un mauvais présentiment, dit Angélique dont le visage était parsemé de larmes douloureuse.

- Je dois te parlé, mais pas ici vient allons dans la chambre, dit la brune. Céleste garda dans ces bras son amie qui n'arretait pas de pleurée silencieusement et elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre une fois a l'intérieur Céleste amena Angélique au rebords du lit et la berça comme un enfant.

- Ecoute te rappelle tu, pourquoi ma famille m'avait laissé au temple, questiona la brune qui réconforté la blonde aux yeux verts.

- Oui je m'en rappelle, ta famille t'avais amener au temple pour te protéger de ton destin, répondit Angélique qui commencais a se calmé.

- Oui et te rapelle tu, ce que m'avait dit mon grand père avant qu'il ne parte du temple, demanda t'elle a nouveau a son amie.

- Pas exactement, répondit Angélique avec une voix rauque.

- Hé bien mon grand père m'avait dit que je reconnaitrais l'homme auquel le destin m'a liée, et je pense avoir reconnus cette homme, annonça finalement Céleste. Angélique resta sans voix pendant quelque minute, face a la déclaration de son amie, puis elle se retira de l'étreinte de la brune puis parla avec une voix terrifié.

- C'est lui n'est-ce pas, c'est Severus Snape pas vrai, demanda la femme au yeux vert émeraude.

- Comment le sait tu, demanda Céleste stupéfaite.

- Tu aurais dût voir ton visage ce matin au petit dejeuner tu dévorais cette homme de tes yeux, quand tu regarde cette homme tes yeux te trahissent, répondit Angélique d'un ton amusé a présent. Céleste le rouge aux joue tourna son visage pour que son amie ne voit pas son embarras, puis elle dit.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que se soit lui, mais j'ai un sentiment étrange quand je suis avec lui et mon corps ressent une sensation de chaleurs au creux de mes reins et mon épaule droite ainsi qu'a l'arrière de mon bras gauche, dit Céleste.

- Tu pourrais voir, si il y a quelque chose ? Demanda Céleste.

- Oui bien sur enlève ta robe que je puisse voir dans ce cas, dit la blonde. Céleste retira la robe quelle portait depuis son départ pour le manoir des Malfoy et se retrouva en sous vêtements devant sa seule et meilleurs amie, Angélique regarda aux endroits ou Céleste lui avait indiquer quelle ressentait une chaleurs et s'aperçut qu'effetivement Céleste avait des symboles étrange sur son corps mince. Devant le silence de son amie Céleste se retourna pour faire face a Angélique et comprit que quelque chose se passer.

- Qu'y a t'il ? Demanda la brune d'un air anxieuse.

- Tu a des ... Symboles étrange sur ton corps, annonça Angélique.

- Quoi ? demanda stupéfaite la brune aux yeux bleue.

- Tu m'a entendut tu porte des symboles sur ton corps, reprit la femme a la chevelure doré. Céleste comprit que l'homme qu'elle cherché été Severus Snape un homme aigri, sarcastique et renfrogner. Elle se dit mentalement que le destin lui avait été cruel avec elle, car cet homme appartenait aux forces du mal, mais elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison, elle voulait croire en cette homme et qu'il était du bon côté, mais elle se reprit bien vite en pensant qu'il était le serviteur de Voldemort. Céleste sentie les larmes lui piquait les yeux et se jeta a son tour dans les bras de son cela Angélique comprit que son amie était attirée par cet homme aussi sarcastique et aussi cruel soit t'il, mais Angélique voyait bien que le coeur de son amie était éprit pour Severus. Alors Angélique ressera son étreinte et réconforta a son tour son amie a la cheveulure aussi obscure que la nuit, et murmura des mots réconfortant pour son amie dont le destin venait de faire son office.

- La chut calme toi, tout va se passé pour le mieux tu va voir, si le destin a crut bon de te liée avec cette homme sa doit être pour une bonne chose surement, alors cesse de te faire du soucis Céleste, il doit avoir un bon fond même si il ne le fait pas voir, tu devrais voir ce qu'il se trouve au plus profonds de son âme et tu verras la une autre personne, même si il peut être térrifiant quand il le souhaite, rigola Angélique pour faire rire Céleste. Céleste rigola d'un tout petit rire, et pensa que son amie Angélique avait peut être raison, et que Severus ne pouvait pas avoir un coeur et une âme totalement noirs et sans émotions, alors elle se promit de tout faire pour voir au dela de la carapace de cette homme.

- Tu devrais commencé a le connaitre mieux a partir de demain, qu'en dit tu ? demanda la femme blonde aux yeux émeraudes avec un leger sourire a ces lèvres. Céleste renifla et hocha la tête.

- Oui il faudra bien que j'essaye un jour ou l'autre de toute façon, dit t'elle.

- Tu pense que tu devrais lui annoncé qu'il fait preuve d'une prophétie ? demanda Angélique.

- Je ne sais pas peut être qu'il ne me croira pas, il vaudrait mieux que je ne lui dise rien pour l'instant, dit la brune qui essuyait ces larmes avec le revers de sa main.

- Oui tu devrais attendre attendre encore un peu je pense également mais que peut bien signifié les symboles que tu portes ? demanda Angélique.

- Je l'ignore mais je pourrais lui demandé qu'il me prête un livre qui parle sur les symboles, qu'en dit tu ? demanda Céleste.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée, répondit Angélique.

- Alors je vais demandé a son elfe de maison, puisqu'il nous a dit de demandé ce que l'on veut a son elfe, dit Céleste.

- Gena, appella t'elle, aussitôt la petite créature fit son apparition.

- Que désire Mademoiselle, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant face contre terre.

- Pourrais tu m'amenais un livre qui parle sur les symboles s'il te plaît, demanda Céleste. L'elfe parut surprit mais ce reprit vite en allant cherché ce que désirait la dame.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Gena apparut dans le laboratoire de son maître, l'elfe s'inclina devant Severus qui parut fort désapointé et elle lui demanda humblement.

- Mon jeune maître, une de ces jeunes femmes réclame un livre qui parle sur les symboles, que dois-je faire, dit Gena en s'inclinant a nouveau. Severus fut surpris et pourquoi par tous les enfers, c'est femmes désiraient lire ce genre de livre qui était adressé a des personnes compétente ayant une connaissance élargie en ce niveau de lecture, et non comme ces pauvres ignorentes aux cerveaux défficiant, pensa t'il avec colère.

- A tu vu ou entendut une raison pour laquelle ces femelles désirent ce genre de livre, demanda Severus d'un ton cassant. Son elfe de maison s'inclina encore une fois face contre terre devant le visage de son maître qui était en colère par son intrusion a son laboratoire et annonça d'une voix hésitante a son maître.

- J'ai vu que l'une de ces femmes était en sous vêtements mon maître, et cette femme semblait quelle venait de pleurée et les deux femmes s'étraigné maître, avoua l'Elfe. Severus maudit ces femmes qui commençaient a lui faire vivre un véritable enfer car en entendant Gena dire que l'une d'entre elle était a cet instant en sous vêtements lui envoya une vague de désir qu'il dut réprimandé avec force devant son elfe, pour l'amour de merlin pensa t'il, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper des ces femmes vestales, il avait deja beaucoups a faire avec ce crétin de Potter et les missions que son maître lui fesaient endurer il n'avait pas le temps pour être mêlé aux histoires de ces vestales. Severus fut intriguer cependant car si l'une d'elle désirait ce livre sa devait être important se dit t'il, alors il donna l'autorisation a son elfe d'apporté le livre que réclamer ces femmes et décida qu'il vallait mieux savoir ce que préparer ces femmes, car il ne pouvait laissé ces femmes comploté contre lui ou il ne savait contre quoi, c'est pour cette raison qu'il devait connaitre les plans de ces femmes le plus vite possible.

- Gena, appella t'il. L'elfe failli transplané mais se retint au dernier instant.

- Oui maitre, demanda l'elfe.

- Quelle femme ta demandé ce livre, demanda t'il suspicieux.

- La femme aux cheuveux noirs maître, répondit l'elfe.

- Je m'en doutais, bien tu peux partir, dit le maître des potions en retournant a son travail.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

L'elfe apparut dix minutes plus tard dans la chambre de Céleste et d'Angélique avec le livre a la main.

- Tenez Mesdemoiselles, dit l'elfe puis il disparut.

- Merci , dit Céleste avant que l'elfe ne disparaisse.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Céleste et Angélique passèrent toute la matinée a parcourir un livre qui parlait des plusieurs symboles celtique et du monde entier, mais ne trouvèrent pas ce qu'elle désiré. C'est au dejeuner qu'elles arretèrent de cherché dans ce livre pour se rendre au dejeuner avec Severus qui les attendaient déjà. Elles entrèrent dans la cuisine et virent que le maitre de la demeure était deja attabler.

- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, salua t'il d'une voix mielleuse.

- Bonjour Monsieur, dirent t'elle a l'unisson.

- Alors ces recherches comment se porte t'elles ? Demanda sournoisement Severus. Angélique et Céleste furent surprise au point qu'elles s'arrèterent de marché pour aller s'asseoirs et regardèrent Severus qui été content de cette effet là puis il continua de parlé.

- Vous ne croyiez quand même pas que j'allait vous prêté certains livres qui pourraient être dangereux pour vous et dont le savoir vous manque pour pouvoir déchiffré certains de ces ouvrage précieux, sans que mon elfe vienne me demandé l'autorisation, s'exlcama t'il. Céleste et Angélique ne surent quoi répondre et allèrent prendre place autour de la table pour commencer a prendre le dejeuner.

- Alors pour quels raison vous avez demander ce genre de livre, demanda t'il voyant qu'elle ne diré pas un mot. Céleste prit la parole pour épargner Angélique de se faire massacré par l'homme dont la brune était liée.

- Vous le saurez un jour ou l'autre, mais pour le moment ne nous demandez rien s'il vous plaît, demanda Céleste en fixant le regards haineux que lancé Severus. Severus dut se forcé de resté calme car il sentait son sang bouillir dans ces veines, car comment ces femmes osé t'elles lui caché des choses qu'il ignoraient dans sa propre demeure, il ne pouvait le supportait. C'est alors qu'il se leva de table et partit de la cuisine, pour ne pas étrangler ces femmes sur le champs. Céleste sentie son coeur se déchiré car elle devrait un jour ou l'autre révélé a Severus la vérité sur leurs destin, mais pour le moment tout allait trop vite selon elle. Severus se rendit dans son laboratoire terminé ces potions et appella son elfe de maison.

- Gena, cria t'il.

- Oui maître, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

- Améne moi de quoi me nourrir juste le necessaire, demanda t'il.

- Tout de suite maître, dit Gena en transplanant.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant toute la journée Severus resta dans son laboratoire a préparé des potions pour évaqué son esprit la tension que lui avait causé Céleste au dejeuner, puis il alla se couché a une heure tardive la nuit, et pensa que le lendemain matin il devait accompagné cette femme sur le chemin de traverse pour acheté des chiffons, pensa t'il.

Une fois dans son lit avec son pyjama gris Severus n'arriva pas a trouvé le sommeil, toutes ces pensées été dirigé vers une seule et unique personne qui avait des yeux bleue avec une cheveulure d'ébènne, cette personne n'était autre que Céleste qui se trouvait a quelque mètres non loin de sa propre chambre.

Ces pensés devinrent étouffante, brûlantes et troublantes, car il ne contrôlé plus son corps, étant un homme il dut aller prendre une deuxième douche bien glacé pour se remettre les idées en place, et au bout de dix minutes sous une bonne douche froide, il alla se reposé de cette lourde journée chargé en emotion.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant le reste de la journée Céleste et Angélique avaient passé des heures a essayé de trouvé un des symboles que porter Céleste, mais la chance n'étaient pas avec elles, alors elles durent se reposé pour leurs dur labeurs de la journée et c'est ainsi que nos deux belles femmes se trouvèrent bien vite sous la couettes de leurs lit.

Car Céleste et Angélique ne voulaient pas être séparée l'une de l'autre.

Elles trouvèrent le pays des songes bien assez vite, et chaucune fit un rêve bien étrange, Céleste rêva quelle était de retour chez elle en grèce avec sa famille quelle n'avait plus revut depuis plus de dix sept ans, tandis qu'Angélique rêva d'un homme blond aux yeux gris orageux, qui lui fit découvrir le plaisir de la chair. C'est dans les bras de Morphée que les trois personnes qui habiter la petite maison de l'impasse du tisseur passèrent le reste de la nuit a rêvé dans leurs lits.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant leurs sommeil, non loin de la maison du maître des potions qui se trouver a côté d'une entreprise abandonné, sous le clair de la lune au ciel étoilé, un grand homme aux cheuveux doré aux yeux gris cendrés fixer depuis bien longtemps une petite maison délabrer.

Le destin de l'une d'entre elle aller basculer le lendemain sous une journée bien ensolleilé, pour l'éternité.


	7. Chapter 7 Chemin de traverse et rapt

_**Bonjour a tous, je suis heureuse de vous posté le chapitre sept, j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme j'ai autant aimée a l'écrire, si quelque chose vous troubles dîtes le moi je suis là pour vous répondre^^ Car tous commentaires positif ou négatif peut m'aidé a amélioré ma fiction. a présent je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! Ps : Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont mise mon histoire dans leurs favoris et en alert^^ Gros BisOus a vous tous (^_^)**_

**Chemin de traverse et rapt **

En cette matinée ensolleilé dans l'impasse du tisseur près d'une rivière, Severus se réveilla dans son lit baldaquin avec le chant des oiseaux, les rayons du soleil réchauffa son visage au teint cireux, et il ouvrit ses yeux d'ébènne et frotta ces yeux avec le revers de ses mains, il étira son corps mince et soupira bruyament, puis il se leva et alla prendre une bonne douche froide pour calmer son corps rigoureux. Severus soupira car ce matin il devait se rendre avec Céleste sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller a la boutique de Madame Guipure pour acheter des vêtements de rechange pour la brune aux yeux bleue et la blonde, pensa t'il colèriquement. Il se promit que s'était la première et dernière fois qu'il allé sur le chemin de traverse contre son grès, pour acheter des vêtements a ces femmes, mais il dever bien admetre qu'elles ne pouvaient resté ainsi avec les même robes qu'elle avaint dut mettre au Manoir Malfoy, robes qui étaient trop moulante et qui été trop serré au gôut de Severus. Alors une fois sortit de sa douche matinale, il essuya corps et cheuveux qui dégouliné de goutte d'eau.

Puis pour en finir au plus vite avec cette matiné inintérréssante selon lui, il appella son Elfe de maison.

- Gena, appella t'il d'un ton rude.

La petite Elfe apparut aussitôt.

- Que désire le jeune maître, demanda l'elfe en s'inclinant.

- Prépare le petit dejeuner, ordonna t'il en boutonnant sa chemise noir.

- Bien maître tout de suite, dit l'elfe en transplanant dans la petite cuisine.

Severus soupira une seconde fois et alla dans la cuisine se servir d'un bon thé et d'un café corsé pour se réveillé comme il se doit.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

En cette heure matinale Céleste dormait a poingt fermé et elle se reveilla avec un secouse sur son épaule droite, elle vit son amie Angélique penché au dessus d'elle avec un sourire malice sur ces lèvres.

- Allez debout marmotte, ton amoureux doit t'attendre et il sera en colère si tu le fait attendre, et je ne veux pas subir sa colère, rigola son amie Blonde aux yeux émeraude. Céleste bailla et étira son corps gracieux et fixa le regard vert de son amie.

- Angélique ne te moque pas de moi veux-tu, il n'ait pas mon amoureux, dit t'elle d'une voix pateuse.

- A non pas a moi hein, j'ai bien vus hier au petit dejeuner comment tu regardait cet homme tu le dévisager avec tes yeux, se moqua son amie. Céleste rougit mais elle rétorqua sèchement.

- Severus est peut être celui qui est liée a ma destiné, mais il ne sait rien de la phrophétie et je ne compte pas lui révélé, du moins pas pour l'instant, révéla la brune aux yeux bleue azur en regardant Angélique. Son amie blonde rit et c'est avec malice qu'elle répliqua a son amie.

- A parce que maintenant tu l'appelle Severus, se moqua Angélique. Céleste se leva boudeuse et alla prendre sa douche en disant a son amie.

- Tu m'énerve, dit t'elle furibonde.

- Ne traîne pas trop sous la douche ou bien Severus sera dans une colère noir, rigola la blonde. A cette instant la brune claqua la porte de la salle de bain.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus se trouvait assis autour de la table de la cuisine qui été garnis de croissant et de pain au chocolat avec du thé et du jus de citrouille et du café, Severus buvait a grande gorgé son café corsé, il attendait Céleste depuis dix minutes a présent dans la petite cuisine, et maudit cette femme qui le fesait patienté. C'est avec colère qui impatiente qu'il demanda a son pauvre Elfe de maison si Céleste était réveiller.

- Gena, est t'elle réveillée, demanda sèchement Severus.

- Je vais allé voir jeune maître, dit Gena en transplanant. Severus se pinça l'arrete de son nez et si dit que si cette femme ne fesait pas son apparition dans cinq minute, il tiendrait la promesse qu'il avait faite, en laissant les même robes a ces femmes jusqu'a ce que leurs vêtement devienne des guenilles.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

L'elfe apparut dans la chambre et vit que la femme qui devait accompagné son maître était entrain de s'habillée. Céleste hoqueta de stupeur en voyant Gena arrivé ainsi.

- Le jeune maître attends Mademoiselle, vous devriez vous dépêché jeune dame c'est un conseil, dit l'elfe en disparissant.

- Tu vois il est en colère, maintenant comment je vais faire moi pour allé dejeuner sans qu'il ne me lançe un sortilège, se moqua Angélique.

- Tu n'a qu'a attendre que je parte avec lui, ainsi tu pourras ta goinfré sans avoir peur, ironisa la brune.

- Ha ha très drôle, tu devrais gardé ton humour pour ton amoureux qui s'impatiente, dit la blonde. Céleste termina de s'habiller et se rendit a la cuisine, mais avant de passé par la porte de sa chambre elle dit a la blonde.

- Angélique tu voudrais bien venir avec moi, sinon je pense que je vais craqué, dit Céleste en baissant son regard bleue. Angélique cessa de rire immédiatement en voyant la brune avoir ce comportement, elle s'approcha de Céleste et l'entoura de ces bras mince en lui disant des mots réconfortants.

- Céleste désolée pour les blagues que je t'ai faite s'était méchant je suis désolée, maintenant je vais venir avec toi et tout se passera bien tu verras, dit Angélique d'une voix douce, elle fesait son possible pour rassuré sa soeur de coeur. Céleste qui appréhendait ce moment acquiça puit ouvrit la porte de leurs chambre.

- Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, tu sais, dit la brune en embrassant son amie sur la joue droite de la blonde.

- Je sais, je suis indispensable, rigola t'elle. Puis toute les deux prirent le chemin pour se rendre a la cuisine ou le maître des potions attendait l'arrivé de Céleste.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus vit son Elfe de mainson apparaître devant lui en s'inclinant face contre terre, et Gena répondit a la question muette qu'avait Severus dans ces yeux noirs.

- Elle arrive maître, dit l'elfe.

- Bien, si dans cinq minutes elle n'ait toujours pas venue ici, ces femelles resteront avec leurs satané robes, trancha Severus. L'elfe tressailit devant le ton dur de son maître mais ne dit rien et ne bougea pas d'un pousse pour ne pas s'attirer la colère du maître des potions.

- Tu peux disposé, dit Severus au bout de trois minutes quand il vit que son Elfe de maison ne bouger pas d'un millimètre.

- Bien maître, dit l'elfe soulagé de pouvoir prendre congès du Serpentard.

Au bout de deux minutes plus tard Severus finit son café et se leva pour sortir de la cuisine, quand il vit Céleste arrivé aux côté de son amie Angélique, qui se dirigé en direction de la cuisine, Severus avait a présent un rictus malveillant sur ces lèvres en cet instant car pour lui la brune venait d'arriver en retard et avait chosit de joué un mauvais tour a ces deux femmes.

- Quel dommage, vous venait d'arrivez en retard pour le petit dejeuner, dit t'il sournoisement. Céleste et Angélique fixèrent du regard Severus qui avait un visage effrayant. Voyant que les deux femmes le fixèrent encore, Severus annonça d'une voix doucereuse, la décison qu'il venait de prendre.

- Je crois que je vous avez fait une promesse il me semble, dit t'il d'un ton mielleux. Comprenant ou en voulait venir cet homme Céleste répondit aussitôt avec une voix suppliante.

- S'il vous plaît, Mr. Snape je suis désolée pour mon retard, cela ne se reproduira plus je vous le promet, dit t'elle en fixant les yeux noirs de Severus.

- Je n'en doute pas seconde sur cette promesse, Mademoiselle, ricana t'il en fixant les courbes du corps de la brune. Severus pensa que pour sa santé mental est physique il devait a tout prix évité de se retrouvé seul avec cette femme pulpeuse, alors il chosit a cette instant d'accompagner la brune sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheté a ces femmes des vêtements qui cacherait plus ou moins le corps de celle çi, mais étant un homme fort compliqué et de mauvaise fois, il attendit que Céleste lui supplit de la pardonné.

- S'il vous plaît monsieur, Angélique et moi nous ne pouvons rester avec les mêmes habits, par pitié, supplia t'elle. Ayant assez entendut de supplique pour aujourd'hui, Severus prit la parle pour lui annoncez son pardon.

- Je veux bien vous pardonnez cette foix, pour votre retard mais ne recomencez plus jamais, dit t'il en fixant un point imaginaire au dessus de l'épaule gauche de Céleste, pour évité que son corps masculin ne réagisse au plus vite.

- Merci beaucoup monsieur, je vous suis reconnaissante, dit la brune aux yeux bleue.

- Bien, il est temps de partir sur le Chemin de Traverse, nous avons assez perdu du temps ainsi, dit t'il.

- D'accord, dit Céleste en entendant le ventre d'Angélique gargouillé assez bruyament. d'ailleurs la blonde rougissé d'entendre son estomac crié famine. Severus ne put évité ce bruit familler et décida d'être aimable aujourd'hui, tant qu'a faire pensa t'il.

- Gena, appella t'il.

- Oui maître, demanda la petite créature.

- Prépare un petit dejeuner pour elle, dit Severus en désignant Angélique avec sa tête.

- Bien maître, dit Gena qui invita avec sa main Angélique a la suivre jusqu'a la cuisine.

Severus choisit ce moment pour se décidé a partir.

- Bien allons y a présent, dit t'il en marchant vers le couloir d'entré pour se vêtir de sa cape de voyage noir. Céleste comprit qu'il fallait le suivre alors elle dit un faible a tout de suite a son amie Angélique, et alla au près du maître des potions.

- Tenez mettez cette cape, car je n'ai pas envie que vous attrapiez froid, sinon je devrais vous preparez un flacon de pimentine, dit t'il en offrant une cape de voyage noir a Céleste. N'ayant jamais mit dans sa vie une cape de sorcier, Céleste resta stoîque pendant deux seconde avant de baisser son regard et de dire d'une voix faible a son interlocuteur.

- Je ne sais pas comment mettre une cape monsieur, dit t'elle, penaude. Severus soupira et comprenant cette impertinante il mit lui même la cape sur les épaules de la femme vestale qui fixé le sol.

- Voila maintenant cela fait nous pouvons partir, dit t'il rudement en ouvrant la porte de sa maison brusquement, car notre jeune maître des potions venait de toucher sans le faire exprès la brune est pendant la fraction de seconde qu'il avair touché la peau douce de Céleste, Severus sentie une partie de son corps s'éveillé a son plus grand malheur.

Céleste suivit donc Severus qui marcher rapidement loin devant elle, qui essayer tant bien que mal a reprendre son calme, pour garder son sang froid, chose difficile a faire d'ailleurs, pensa Severus amèrement. Une fois arrivé près d'une rivière non loin de sa maison dans l'imapsse du tisseur, Severus fut nerveux car pour transplaner il devait a nouveau toucher Céleste. Alors pour garder son calme il parla a la brune avec brusquerie.

- Approcher, rugit t'il en voyant que cette femme rester a l'écart de lui. Céleste fut surprise par le ton de sa voix, alors pour ne pas le faire enragé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, elle s'approcha de lui, mais garda une bonne distance entre eux. Voyant cela Severus se dit que cette femme n'était pas différente des autres, car elle semblait avoir peur de lui était-ce a cause de son agressivité ou était-ce a cause de son physique qui répugner cette brune, Severus pensa tristement que sa devé être un peu des deux, alors il dit furibond a l'encontre de Céleste.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre, vous savez je ne vais pas vous mangez toute crue, aboya t'il, fâcher.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi cet homme se comporté ainsi, elle sentie les larmes lui piquer les yeux mais les retint pour gardé contenance devant cet homme que le destin lui avait imposée, alors elle fit un pas hésitant vers lui mais elle fut grandement surprise quand elle vit que Severus l'attrapa par le bras sans ménagement et la serra avec force contre lui. Une fois dans les bras de cet homme, Céleste sentie une odeur d'épice et d'autre chose mais elle ne parvint pas a mettre un nom sur cette odeur, alors elle repporta son attention sur les deux bras ferme qui la tenait, et se sentie a cet instant pour la première fois de sa vie heureuse d'être dans les bras d'un homme, et une chaleur intense parcoura tout son corps. Mais elle ne put profiter de ce moment car elle se sentit aspiré comme la première fois ou elle avait été faite captive par Lucius Malfoy.

Severus qui voyait Céleste faire un pas hésitant vers lui, fit sous la colère une chose a laquelle il n'aurait pas eue l'audace de faire si il avait gardé son sang froid, il attrapa la brune aux yeux bleue et l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ces bras puissant, puis une fois Céleste serrer sur son torse musclé, il inspira le parfum des cheuveux de cet femme qui le rendait fou de désir et décida de transplaner tout de suite sinon il ne répondrait de rien a ce moment. Alors il transplana a cet instant.

Au moment ou le maître des potions transplana avec Céleste blottie contre lui, un homme aux cheuveux doré doté d'une beauté froide avec des yeux gris cendré vêtue d'une cape de velours noirs brodé avec des fils argenté en forme d'arabesque, le protèger de la fraicheur de cette matinée. Cette homme attendait le moment propice pour se venger du maître des potions pour l'affront qu'il lui avait fait en refusant de lui accorder une faveur. Mais nul homme sur cette terre ne pouvait refuser a un Malfoy ce qu'il désiré.

C'est ainsi que Lucius surveillé de très près son ami d'enfance, Severus Snape.

Et a présent l'aristocrate avait un large sourire sur ces lèvres, sourire qui aurait put glacé le sang a bien des personnes, si il ne se trouvait pas seul dans cette endroit moldus pathétique. Mais a présent il venait de voir ce spectable intérressant et remercia le ciel pour lui avoir donné cette occasion en or, de donné a son tour une bonne leçon a son amie d'enfance en allant prendre la seconde femme vestale qui se trouvait dans la cabane de Severus, pensa ironiquement Lucius. Et c'est en se rendant avec assurence et élégance, qu'il se lança vers la maison de son ami, pour amener loin de cette endroit misérable et faire sien la belle vierge vestale blonde aux yeux vert.

C'est avec sa cape de mangemort et son masque de fer qu'il venait de faire apparaître avec l'aide de sa baguette magique, qu'il envoya un sortilège d'explosion sur la porte de la maison qui se fracassa et entra pour capturer la belle Angélique.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois arrivé sur le Chemin de Traverse, Céleste se sentie prendre d'un vertige mais elle se retint avec Severus, elle garda les yeux fermés et respira une nouvelle fois le parfum exquis du maître des potions, puis elle entendit Severus lui dire qu'ils venaient d'arrivé au bon endroit.

- Nous sommes arrivé sur le Chemin de Traverse, annonça t'il en voyant la belle brune qui semblé être prendre d'un malaise. Severus s'inquieta.

- Vous allez bien ? Questiona t'il d'un ton neutre. Céleste entendit Severus et elle hocha simplement la tête de peur de vomir sur le maître des potions. Voyant cela Severus pensa que Céleste n'avait rien prit au petit dejeuner alors il lui ordonna.

- Vous allez prendre un petit dejeuner au Chaudron baveur, puis ensuite nous irons chez Madame Guipure comme prévue, décalra t'il en aidant Céleste a se redressé convenablement.

- Oui j'aimerais bien, avoua t'elle prise de vertige a nouveau. Severus soupira apparament il devrait aidé cette femme a marcher, en tenant le bras de la brune, il pria intérieurement merlin pour lui donné la force de gardé son calme.

C'est ainsi bras dessus dessous que Severus commença a marcher avec Céleste accrocher a lui.

Ils se rendirent au Chaudron Baveur doucement pour calmé les vertiges de Céleste. C'est en prenant de grande bouffé d'air frais que Céleste put voir pour la première fois dans sa vie, le monde magique. Elle vit avec stupéfaction que dans cette rue plusieurs boutiques avec des écriteaux en bois, troné au dessus des portes des magasin sorciers, elle put voir également que les rues était déserte et elle se demanda bien pourquoi mais elle eue la réponse avec l'homme qui l'aider a marcher dans cette allée.

- Le Chemin de Traverse n'ait plus autant visité qu'auparavent, dit t'il en regardant les boutiques.

- Pour quoi ? Demanda t'elle surprise. Severus ne s'arrêta pas de marcher et reprit son récit.

- Tout simplement a cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, déclara t'il en fixant le sol tout en marchant.

- Ha, dit t'elle mal a l'aise.

Ils continuèrent a marcher sans reprendre leurs conversation puis une fois arrivé devant le pub du Chaudron Baveur, Severus annonça qu'ils était arrivé.

- Nous voila arrivé au Chaudron Baveur, dit t'il en ouvrant la porte du pub, avec Céleste toujours agrippé a son bras gauche.

Une fois dans le pub Céleste vit que cette endroit été miteux sale et poussièreux et surtout vide, il n'y avait personnes a cette heure de la matinée, mais elle ne dit rien car un homme chauve s'avança prudement vers eux et il leurs demanda avec un air terrifié ce qu'ils désiraient.

- Bon-bonjour Mr. Snape, balbutia l'homme chauve.

- Bonjour Tom, salua Severus.

- Que désirez vous ? Demanda le tenancier du bar.

- Je souhaitrais que vous m'apportiez un petit dejeuner pour cette jeune femme, demanda l'ex mangemort.

- Bien je vous amène cela tout de suite, dit t'il en partant au sens opposé du couple.

Severus alla s'installer près d'une fenêtre et et aida Céleste a s'asseoir, Une fois la brune assise il prit place en face d'elle.

Au bout de cinq minutes de silence entre le couple, Tom le barman arriva et derrière lui flotta un plateau ou l'ont pouvait distinguer du café avec des croissants.

- Voila Professeur, bonne appétit madame, dit t'il en partant sans attendre.

- Merci monsieur, remercia Céleste en regardant le barman qui partait pour les laissé seuls.

Céleste regarda avec envie le plateau qu'elle avait devant elle et c'est en reportant son regard sur Severus qu'elle invita le maître des potions a partagé son petit dejeuner.

- Voulez vous mangez monsieur, demanda t'elle en fixant les croissants. Severus fut surprit car il avait bien précisé qu'elle allé prendre un petit dejeuner et non lui, alors il lui dit d'un air ennuiyer.

- Non merci, j'ai déjà prit le mien, répondit t'il en regardant plus précisément le bar.

- Vous en êtes sur ? demanda t'elle en osant fixer les yeux d'ébènne de cet homme ténèbreux.

- Oui j'en suis sur et pour l'amour de merlin , faite vite, je n'ai pas toute la matinée, rugit t'il.

- Oui, monsieur, répondit t'elle en commençant son petit dejeuner avec appétit.

Cinq minutes plus tard, une fois son petit dejeuner avalé, Severus paya le tenancier de trois gallion et cinq mornilles, tandit que Céleste remercia Tom de lui avoir servit un aussi bon petit dejeuner et le couple se retrouva vite devant une boutique ou encore une fois le magasin était vide. Céleste vit l'écriteau en bois de la boutique et lus intéressée; Madame Guipure : vente d'habits pour sorcier et sorcière.

Dès leurs entré Céleste entendit un carilllon sonné et vit apparaître une femme d'une petite taille et assez ronde vêtue d'une longue robe grise simple et avait des chaussure noirs ciré avec une boucle doré sur leurs côté. C'est avec un visage effrayer qu'elle accueilli Severus et Céleste.

- Bonjour, Professeur Snape que-puis pour vous, demanda madame Guipure en n'osant pas rencontré le regard noir du maître des potions.

- Bonjour, dit t'il d'un ton aigri.

Céleste se dit a ce moment que la vie chez cet homme aller être difficile car il sembler énormément morose et aciatre avec tout le monde, mais tant que son amie Angélique se trouvait a ces côté dans la demeure de cet chauve-souris tout irait pour le mieux.

- Je suis ici pour cette femme, comme vous pouvez le constater, dit t'il en regardant Céleste d'un regard brûlant.

Céleste gêné rougit et regarda les vêtements qui se trouvait tout autour d'elle, pour feindre l'ignorence.

Severus qui remarqua cela se moqua de la brune en ricanant légèrement et demanda a madame Guipure de s'occuper de Céleste en attendant qu'il allait attendre a l'entré du magasin.

- Bien, occupez vous d'elle je vais vous attendre ici, dit t'il, morose.

- Très bien, suivez moi madame, dit la marchande en partant dans l'arrière boutique qui était fait pour prendre les mensuration de ces clients en toute intimité.

- Que désirez vous comme habits madame, demanda la marchande en prenant ces mensurations.

- Hé bien... Commença Céleste ne sachant quoi répondre.

- Vous êtes née moldus n'est-ce pas ? questiona la couturière avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui en effet, répondit la brune en hochant la tête.

- Quel est votre relation avec le Professeur Snape, osa demandé la couturière avec malice.

Céleste fit vite prise au dépourvu et chercha une idée mais elle n'en trouva pas, alors elle ne répondit rien.

- Je vois, dit la couturière d'un ton ferme. Céleste vit que la couturière s'était renfermé sur elle même, et avait a présent un visage dur ou refflêter de l'indignation. Céleste entendit quelque mots, mais n'osa rien dire cependant.

- Honte... voila ou j'en suis réd... a m'occu... de ces fi... De joie...Que... Honte, rugisé tout bas la couturière. Céleste comprit ce que disé cette femme, mais elle avait a présent les larmes aux yeux et ne put les retenir plus longtemps, alors elle laissa coulé sur son visage ces larmes.

- A non vous n'allez pas vous mettre a pleurez, que ce passe t'il, demanda la vendeuse d'un air suspicieux.

- Rie-rien, parvint a dire Céleste entre deux sanglots.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus attendit pendant dix bonne minutes a flaner dans la boutique, car il ne voulait pas être présent lorsque la coutuière prendrait les mensuration de Céleste, alors pour s'occuper il marcha d'un pas nonchalent entre les rayon de vêtements et regarda les habits d'un regard vide. C'est au bout de quinze minute qu'il entendit la vendeuse rugirent et Céleste pleurée, alors il maudit cette vielle chouette de Guipure et alla voir ce qui se passé.

Une fois arrivé devant la réserve ou cette couturière prené les mensuration de ces clients, Severus se remémora ou un Severus étant jeune enfant avec sa mère Eileen était venue pour l'habillé avec des vêtements d'occasion pour le petit Severus pour son entré a Poudlard pour sa première année.

Severus se rappela se moment de son enfance malheureuse mais il décida que le moment n'était pas a se lamenter sur son passé, alors il décida de vérifier ce qui se passé derrière cette maudite réserve.

Il écarta le rideau et vit avec stupeur et envie que Céleste était en sous vêtements et qu'elle pleurée silencieusement et vit sur le visage de madame Guipure de la honte et de la colère, alors pour savoir quelle était le problème il alla demandé mais il vit que la couturière venait de changé de couleur et était livide en l'aperçevant.

Severus avait un regard flamboyant de colère et de haine a l'encontre de la couturière.

- Que se passe t'il ? aboya t'il en enlevant sa propre cape pour vêtir Céleste qui tremblait a présent.

- Je-je, balbutia la vendeuse prise d'une panique sans nom.

Céleste renifla et dit d'une voix triste.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance monsieur, essaya t'elle de dire mais sans grand succès.

- Nous allons partir dans ce cas, rugit t'il puis il dit a l'encontre de la vendeuse.

- Avez vous prit ces mensurations, demanda t'il colèrique.

- Ou-oui, dit t'elle, intimider.

- Bien alors dans ce cas vous allez me vendre dix robe différentes bien ajuster, et tout le nécessaire que doit avoir une femme pour son intimiter, dit t'il en prenant Céleste par le bras et en l'approchant de lui pour aller près du contoir pour payer ces achats.

Céleste essaya de se contenir et de se reprendre, mais elle arriva a peine a retenir ces sanglots, alors quand elle vit Severus qui la couvré de sa cape noir et qu'il lui prenait son bras, elle comprit qu'ils allaient partir.

- Venez, dit t'il a l'encontre de Céleste. Elle hocha la tête pour le remercier et elle dit d'une petite voix.

- Je devrais remettre ma robe, dit t'elle.

- Ha oui, j'ai failli oublié, je vous attends au comptoir, dêpéchez vous, dit t'il en partant rejoindre la vendeuse qui l'attendait avec plusieurs paquets qui flottait dans les airs a ces côtés.

Une fois habillé Céleste sortit de l'arrière boutique et vit que Severus l'attendait.

- Vous n'avez rien oubliée, demanda le maître des potions a la brune.

- Non je n'ai rien oubliée, nous pouvons partir, annonça t'elle.

- Bien, dans ce cas partons, déclara t'il en prenant le bras de la brune aux yeux bleue.

Puis s'en dire au revoir a la couturière, il sortit avec Céleste de cette boutique pour rentré chez lui au calme. Au bout de quelque minutes de marche Severus ne put retenir sa curiosité.

- Pour quelle raison avez vous pleurez ? Demanda t'il.

- Pour une raison idiote, dit t'elle les yeux remplis de larmes a nouveau.

- Très bien, si vous désirez gardez votre secret alors je ne peux rien faire contre volonté, mais sachez qu'un jour je le saurez, répondit t'il, sèchement.

- A présent nous allons rentré, cela suffira pour aujourd'hui, annonça t'il en pensant que Céleste avait subit bien des tourments ce matin.

Car Severus était une personne attentionné quand il le désirait, mais avec la caparace qu'il devait porter pour son rôle de double espion, il n'avait pas beaucoup l'envie de faire voir ces faiblesse, mais en cette matinée le maître des potions avait eue mal au coeur en voyant la peine et la douleur dans les yeux azur de la belle brune, alors pour soulager Céleste, il désiré rentrer dans sa petite maison a l'impasse du tisseur. En pansant que son amie Angélique pourré réconforté Céleste.

Une fois arrivé sur la zone de transplanage Severis invita Céleste a se rapprocher. Pendant que Céleste se marcha vers lui, il repensa au moment agréable qu'il avait partager ce matin avec elle avant d'arriver sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais il enfouit vite cette pensée dans les profondeurs de son esprit car un homme comme lui ne devait et ne pouvait pas avoir une relation quelqu'onque avec une femme, pour sa sécurité en tant qu'agent double pour l'Ordre du phénix et surtout pour la sécurité de la femme qui voudrait de lui, car sa vie risquerez d'être en danger si une femme venait a l'aimer.

Il vit Céleste paraître gêner et intimider, alors il prit l'initiative en prenant la main douce de cette femme et passa un bras autour de la taille frêle de Céleste pour ne pas qu'elle tombe une fois arrivé a l'impasse du tisseur.

Puis il transplana en respirant l'odeur des cheuveux de Céleste.

Une fois arrivé près de sa maison, dans un impasse près d'une rivière, il lâcha a contre coeur Céleste et vit que celle çi reprenait le chemin sans l'attendre.

A fur et a mesure qu'ils marchaient sans dire un seul mot, ils s'apperçurent au loin, que la porte d'entré de la maison était fracasser et pendait misérablement d'un côté, voyant cela Severus et Céleste se mirent a courirent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

Quand Céleste vit cela elle ne put s'empêché de criée le nom de son amie.

- Angélique, cria t'elle en courant aussi vite le que vent.

Voyant Céleste s'inquieter pour son amie, Severus pria merlin, car le maître des potions avait bien une idée sur la personne qui avait osé faire sa, et savait que la jolie Angélique ne devait plus se retrouver dans sa maison. Une fois de plus Severus pensa que la brune aux yeux bleue, allez avoir un autre chagrin en s'apperçevant de la disparition de son amie blonde. Une fois devant la porte de sa maison le maître des potions sortit sa baguette magique et dut retenir de son autre main, Céleste qui se débatté pour aller retrouver Angélique. Il dut la secouée pour que la brune ose l'écouter.

- Calmez vous petite idiote, je dois savoir quelle sortilège la personne qui est passé me rendre une visite amicale a déposer sur ma maison, rugit t'il, en secouant Céleste comme un prunier.

- Angélique, cria Céleste inquiète.

Severus examina sa maison avec des sortilèges complexe est dans une language inconnue pour Céleste, et les sorts que lançait le maître des potions révéla, les sortilèges que la maison délabré avait subit.

- les sortilèges que l'inconnue a lancé sont, un Sortilège d'explosion avec un stupéfix et un sortilège de ligotage, cela n'ait pas bien méchant mais, je pense que votre amie ne doit plus se retrouver dans la maison, annonça t'il a Céleste qui devint livide.

Puis elle se lança a la recherche de sa soeur de coeur, en hurlant son nom dans la maison.

- ANGELIQUE, hurla t'elle a bords de l'hystérie.

Severus ne put entré dans sa maison tant la douleur dans son coeur était oppréssante en voyant la belle brune hurler le nom de son amie. Mais Severus se résolut a rentré car au bout de plusieurs minutes il pensa a son Elfe de maison, qu'il avait hérédité de la part de sa famille maternelle, alors il prit peur pour Gena et entra en l'appellant.

- Gena, cria t'il en voyant que son Elfe tardait a répondre a son appel.

- Gena, répéta t'il plus fort.

Ce n'ait qu'au bout de cinq minute plus tard que l'elfe apparut devant son maitre en mauvaise état, au moment ou Gena apparut Severus vit l'elfe qui aller tombé alors il se baissa a toute vitesse et reprit a temps la petite créature blesser.

- Gena, dit t'il d'un ton inquiet.

- Mai-maître, réussi a balbutié l'elfe, qui était blesser au niveau de la tête.

- Non ne dis rien, je vais te soigné, dit Severus en prenant l'elfe dans ces bras.

- Maître, un ho-homme est rentré dans la mai-maison e-et il...

Mais l'elfe se tut devant son maitre en colère.

- Je t'ai ordonné de ne rien dire, rugit t'il devant son elfe têtue. L'elfe ferma les yeux et essaya d'incliner la tête mais ne fit que se faire encore plus de mal.

- ANGELIQUE, hurla encore a pleins poumons Céleste.

C'est alors que Severus vit arrivé de l'étage supérieurs Céleste qui était monté fouillé toute les pièces a la recherche de la jolie blonde, mais cela était peine perdu car Severus connaisser très bien la personne qui avait eue l'audace de venir jusqu'ici, et seulement cinq personnes connaisser l'endroit ou il habiter et c'est personnes n'étaient que seulement, Voldemort son maître, Bellatrix l'amante du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Narcissa Malfoy, Queudver rat et traitre a ces amis, et pour finir Drago son filleul et Lucius Malfoy son ami d'enfance.

Seul ces six personnes connaisser l'endroit exacte ou loger le maître des potions, donc en toute logique la raison était que Lucius était venue se venger de l'affront que Severus lui avait fait en lui refusant l'une de ces femmes. Et maintenant Lucius venait de prouver qu'il était le plus fort en prenant ainsi l'une de ces femmes vestales dans la maison de son ami d'enfance.

Severus pensa amèrement que Angélique aller vivre l'enfer sur terre, maintenant qu'elle était captive et la propriété de grand et puissant Lucius Malfoy.

Cependant Severus revint a la réalité quand il vit Céleste près de lui a quelque mètres seulement, et vit sur le visage de la brune, des larmes qui n'en finnisé plus de coulées et Severus put lire sur ce visage divin une douleur sans nom, et vit que toute la magie que Céleste avait retenue pendant plus de dix sept ans venait de se déclancher en cet instant, l'air crépiter tant l'atmosphère était charger de la magie pur qu'avait Céleste.

Mais cette fois çi ou au moment Céleste hurla le nom de son amie, le sol se mit a trembler sous les pieds de Severus et l'air était irrespirable, alors le serpentard comprit ce qui aller se passé, il eue a peine le temps de se jeter a terre grace a son entrainement de mangemort qu'il avait subit, qu'il évita de justesse les vitres de sa demeure qui explosé dans un grand bruit sourd, puis il essaya de protèger tant bien que mal son elfe de maison qu'il tenait toujours dans ces bras puissant, et il ne put se proteger sa tête qui était sans défence contre les bouts de verres des fenêtres qui vener d'exploser.

Sentant l'air devenue respirable et sans aucun danger aux alentours, Severus leva son visage vers Céleste qui était toujours debout le visage en sang, et a cet instant elle s'éffondra sans grace, comme une masse sur le sol face contre terre qui était recouvert de verres brisés, Après avoir passé la détresse de cette maudite femme, Severus se leva et mit son elfe de maison sur le canapé vert miteux qu'il nettoya grâce a l'aide de sa baguette magique et y déposa Gena qui était gravement blesser a la tête, une fois son elfe de maison correctement posé avec douceur, Severus alla rejoindre Céleste pour voir son état, il vit qu'elle était tombé dans un leger coma avec plusieurs entaille au niveau de son visage, avec plusieurs heures de sommeil et avec de bon remède, Céleste pourrait se reveiller de ce petit coma.

N'ayant pas le choix, Severus lévita le corps de la brune jusqu'a dans la chambre de celle çi, et la deposa avec délicatesse et se prépara a donner les soins nécessaire a Céleste et a son elfe de maison.

- Severus, tu va avoir du travail aujourd'hui, maudit soit cette femme, rugit t'il en allant chercher les potions et baumes qu'il devait administré a Gena et a la brune aux yeux bleue.

- Elle me le paiera, foi de Serpentard, se jura Severus. Puis il revint dans la chambre et dut commencer a déshabiller Céleste, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit les trois symboles que portait la jeune femme sur son corps de Déesse.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Plusieurs heures plus tard, dans un fôret lointaine du pays d'angleterre, une jeune femme blonde aux yeux vert se reveillait d'un sommeil agiter. La première chose qu'elle vit fut qu'elle se retrouvait dans une chambre luxueuse et magnifiquement décoré, mais au bout de quelque seconde son esprit se rappela qu'un homme vêtue d'une cape noir avec un masque de fer l'avait faite captive. Et c'est avec la peur au ventre qu'elle se leva du lit ou elle était allonger, et elle vit l'homme qui l'avait capturer faire son entré dans la chambre avec la même cape et le même masque de fer, puit en reculant au fur et a mesure que cette homme avancé, elle fut vite prisonnière entre le mur et cette homme mystérieux.

C'est alors une fois son corps présser contre celui de son ravisseur qu'elle demanda térrifié.

- Qui êtes vous, demanda t'elle, avec terreur.

L'homme qui lui présser son corps contre le sien, ricana et enleva avec sa main droite son masque de fer, qu'il laissa tomber a terre.

A cet instant précis ou l'homme hôta son masque de fer une peur sans nom envahis la belle blonde aux yeux vert, puis avec horreur elle dit.

- Vous ! Dit t'elle horrifié.

L'homme rit ouvertement et annonça d'une voix froide mais ô combien mielleuse et doucereuse, a l'intention d'Angélique.

- Je comprends ta peur, dit t'il d'une voix suave.

Angélique se força a resté calme mais en vain.

- Tu n'a rien a craindre de moi, tant que tu n'essaye pas de t'enfuir, annonça t'il, en fixant les yeux vert de la blonde.

Angélique essaya de repousser Lucius avec l'aide de ces deux mains, mais elle n'y parvint pas a cause de la force a laquelle l'aristocrate lui prit les poignets.

- J'aime ce genre de situation ou une femme se retrouve déséspérer, avoua t'il d'une voix senseulle près de l'oreille de la jeune femme. Il prit les deux poignet d'Angélique, et plaqua les poignet de la blonde contre le mur au dessus de leurs têtes.

Puis c'est en se rapprochant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà qu'il fit un mouvement lascif de son bassin sur le corps de la belle femme, qui était morte de peur. Et lâcha de sa main droite les poignet qu'il tenait pour carreser le corps de sa déesse blonde.

Angélique sentie ces larmes lui piquer ces yeux verts mais elle ne put les retenir plus longtemps.

Voyant que cette femme commencer a pleurer Lucius arrêta ces caresses et dit d'une voix calme.

- Tu n'a aucune raison de pleurer, car la meilleure façon d'apprivoiser une femme est la patience, et je veux que tu t'offre a moi de ton plein grès, dit t'il en carressant avec douceur avec le revers de sa main droite les lèvres douce d'Angélique en descendant sa main sur tout le long de son flanc gauche de la belle femme.

Ensuite Lucius lâcha la femme vestale vierge et il lui dit en la fixant de ces yeux gris brûlant.

- Aucune femme ne peut résister au charme d'un Malfoy, tu te donnera a moi et tu me supplira de te prendre et tu crieras mon nom, déclara l'aristocrate en reculant d'un pas d'Angélique.

- Non s'il vous plaît, supplia la blonde d'une voix chevrotante.

- Quant le temps sera venue, cette supplique sera pour une autre raison, se moqua t'il avec un sourire sur ces lèvres fine.

- Tressy, appella Malfoy en ne cessant de fixé Angélique. Son elfe de maison apparût aussitôt dans la chambre aux côtés de son maître redoutable.

- Que désire le mâitre, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant en fixant le sol.

- Reste auprès de cette femme et surveille qu'elle n'essaye pas de s'echapper, ordonna t'il.

- Bien maître, cela sera fait selon vos désirs, dit la petite créature en inclinant sa tête.

- Si elle essaye de s'enfuir empêche la, et viens me prevenir, je me chargerais personellement des punitions exquise que je lui donnerais, annonça t'il d'une voix rauque.

- Bien maître, dit l'elfe.

- Il est temps que je parte, dit t'il en fixant la petite créature a ces pieds.

- Une dernière chose encore Tressy, tu lui amenera des vêtements digne de mon rang, dit t'il.

L'elfe s'inclina encore une fois et vit que son maître s'était rapprocher de la belle femme.

Une fois a nouveau près d'Angélique, Lucius plaqua le corps de la blonde contre le mur et son corps puissant, puis il fixa les yeux vert et il déclara d'une voix rauque.

- Quel est ton nom ? Exigea t'il. Ne pouvant lutter contre ce sorcier, Angélique dut céder.

- Angélique, dit t'elle d'une voix triste, en respirant le parfum du blond.

- Alors dans ce cas, fait de beaux rêves Angélique, dit t'il en prenant possesion de la bouche de la blonde avec ardeur. Puit au bout de trois minutes a explorer la bouche de sa maitresse avec sa langue exploratrice, Lucius s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour transplaner dans son manoir, ou sa famille l'attendait.

Voyant que cette homme venait de partir pour dieux seul sait ou, Angélique terroriser se jeta sur son lit en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Ainsi la vie continuer son court avec les changements que le destin offrait a ces mortels.


	8. Chapter 8 Nouveau départ

Nouveau départ

C'est avec douleur sur son visage et avec la fatigue dans son corps bien élancé que Céleste ouvrit ces yeux bleue, elle referma aussitôt ces yeux azur car la lumière du jour aveugla la brune, elle remua dans son lit et essaya a nouveau d'ouvrir ces yeux lentement, s'habituant a la vive lumière du jour qui passé le lourd rideau noir de sa chambre, Céleste chercha son amie blonde mais ne la trouva pas, c'est alors qu'elle se rappella la journée précédente en se remémorant l'instant ou elle avait explosé les vitres du salon de Severus. En se rappellant cette épisode facheux, Céleste se demanda immédiatement si Severus avait eue le temps de se protéger des bouts de verres, elle essaya de se redressé mais en vain, elle était trop faible pour se levée, alors voulut appellé l'elfe de maison mais se rappella au derniers moment que Gena avait été blessée par la personne qui avait kidnappé Angélique. Elle fut sortit de ces pensées par le serpentard qui venait de faire son entré dans la chambre, avec dans ces mains blanche et fine un plateau repas, Severus avança jusqu'a la brune et déposa le plateau qu'il tenait sur le chevet qui était a côté du lit, il s'assit au rebord du lit et toucha le front de Céleste pour savoir si elle fesait de la température, et vit que la brune était mal a l'aise de cette attouchement alors pour ne pas plus embarrasé Céleste, Severus se leva du lit et annonça :

- Vous pouvez être fière de vous, vous avez réussi a détruire les vitres de ma demeure en ayant recours a votre magie, s'exclama t'il, en fixant les yeux bleue de la brune avec sévérité. Céleste ne savait plus ou se mettre tant elle était embarrassée, alors elle essaya de croisé le regard du serpentard pour s'excusé, mais n'eus pas l'occasion, car Severus reprit la parole d'un ton mielleux :

- Vous devrez savoir contenir votre magie si vous ne désirez pas vous blessée, j'ai eue la chance de vous soignez cette fois, mais soyez sur que si vous ne contrôlée pas votre magie elle vous causera bien des tourments et vous blessera plus gravement, dit t'il, en restant debout dans la chambre.

Céleste acquiça et dit d'une voix morne :

- Je suis désolé monsieur, mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'as prit hier, au fait je vous remercie de m'avoir soignée, dit t'elle, avec sincérité. Puis Céleste se redressa et cette fois elle parvint a se mettre en position assise sur son lit, et constata avec horreur qu'elle était vêtue d'une nuisette de soie bleue nuit a fine bretelles, elle rougit immédiatement face a Severus qui avait son rictus habituel a ces lèvres en voyant la brune agir ainsi, alors il prit la parole pour s'expliquer.

- Je n'ais pas eue d'autre choix, je ne pouvais pas vous soignez avec la robe que vous portiez depuis votre arrivée ici, alors j'ai prit la liberté de vous mettre a l'aise et de vous changée, s'expliqua t'il, face a la femme qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Céleste reprit la parole avec timiditer :

- Votre elfe de maison aurez put se chargé de me changé, répliqua t'elle, embarrassé.

Severus ricana et annonça d'une voix moqueuse :

- Biensur Gena aurait put très bien s'occupé de vous avec le gros hématome qu'elle a sur sa tête et avec les blessures que vous lui avait infligez pendant votre débordement de magie, son état de santé lui aurait permit de changé une personne, bien évidamment, se moqua t'il. Céleste rougit encore plus et demanda en fixant ces mains qui joué entre elle nerveusement.

- Comment va t'elle ? Questionna t'elle, inquiète d'avoir blessée invonlonterement l'elfe de maison.

- Avec quelque jours de repos supplémentaire elle devrait reprendre son service, annonça t'il, d'un ton neutre.

- Je suis désolé de l'avoir blessée, s'excusa Céleste, aussitôt.

- Ce n'est pas a moi dont vous devez présenté vos excuses, dit t'il, en regardant la brune avec une lueur espiègle dans ces yeux onyx.

- Je lui présenterez mes excuses, dit t'elle, en levant ces yeux bleue pour rencontré ceux d'obsidienne du serpentard. Céleste demanda a Severus des nouvelles de son amie Angélique.

- Avez vous une idée ou pourrait se retrouvé Angélique, demanda t'elle, avec tristesse. Severus ne voulait pas perturbé la brune plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà alors il dit simplement :

- Non je ne sais pas ou son ravisseur aurait put l'amené et de toute façon votre amie devra faire face seule a son destin, pour le moment je ne peux rien faire pour elle, déclara t'il. Voulant changer de conversation Severus trouva un sujet qui intérésserait beaucoup Céleste, alors c'est avec malice qu'il mit son plan en oeuvre. Severus qui a présent était debout dans la chambre s'approcha du lit et se rapprocha du visage de la brune pour la déstabilisée plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et c'est sur un ton mielleux et doucereux qu'il dit :

- Au faite, que savait vous sur les symboles que vous portez sur votre corps ? Questionna t'il, en rapprochant son visage au teint cireux sur celui de la belle femme. Céleste rougit par l'approximité qu'elle avait avec le visage de Severus et ne put baissée ces yeux tant qu'elle était captivée par les yeux onyx de cet l'homme ténèbreux, elle répondit a son interlocuteur d'une voix rauque en observant la bouche tentatrice de cet homme :

- Non je l'ignore, avoua t'elle, dans un souffle, perturbée par la distance du visage du maître des potions. Le serpentard s'amusa de son effet et se releva de toute sa hauteur et railla Céleste, d'un ton mielleux.

- Quelle dommage, il va vous falloir que vous recherchiez dans plusieurs livres, si vous désirez savoir la signification de ces symbôles, railla t'il, en voyant Céleste devenir rouge de colère cette fois.

- Comment osez vous, si vous connaissez la signification de ces symboles vous n'avez pas le droit de me laissé dans l'ignorence, s'indigna t'elle. Severus fut heureux de constaté que cette femme était tombée dans son piège et il fut content de voir qu'elle reprenait du poils de la bête, il dut répondre devant cet femme qui se trouvé sur ce lit, qu'il pourrait faire sienne cette délicieuse brune, mais pour l'instant il ne devait pas épuisé Céleste physiquement et surtout la laissé découvrir la signification de ces tatouages celtique révélateur, pensa t'il tristement. C'est alors qu'il répondit a la brune d'un ton mielleux :

- Un jour viendra ou vous connaitrez la raison de ces symboles et je pense que vous le regretterez a ce moment, déclara t'il, d'un ton neutre.

- Pour quel raison je vous prie, demanda t'elle, furibonde.

- Vous le saurez bien assez vite et de toute façon je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre, je dois partir a présent, dit t'il, en sentant son avant bras gauche le chauffé, alors il alla vers la porte de la chambre, puis s'arreta en posant une main sur la poignet de la porte, se retourna et annonça calmement a Céleste, qui le fixé avec des yeux qui flamboyait de fureur.

- Mangez a présent, exigea t'il, en désignant avec sa tête le plateau repas qu'il avait mit quelque instant plutôt sur le chevet.

- Reposez vous et ne bougée pas du lit, c'est clair, exigea t'il, a nouveau en foudroyant de son regard sombre, celui azur de la brune. Céleste qui ne désirée pas adressé la parole a cet homme, acquieça et reporta son attention sur ces mains.

Voyant l'attitude de la brune Severus ouvra la porte sèchement et claqua la porte de la chambre avec force fesant tombé de la poussière du plafond de la chambre, et alla dans son salon délabrer pour répondre a l'appel de son maître qui venait de faire appel a lui par le biais de sa marque des ténèbres. Il alla prendre une de ces cape noir et sortit de sa maison en plaçant des sotilèges de protection plus puissant que les précédents de peur que son ami d'enfance Lucius ne vienne capturé la brune aux yeux bleue. Une fois les sortilèges de magie noire placé, Severus se rendit près de la rivière qui se trouvé non loin de sa maison et transplana au manoir Malfoy ou résidé le QG du Seigneur des Ténèbres et confronta pour la première fois depuis l'épisode de l'enlèvement d'Angélique, Lucius dans toute sa splendeur devant la grande porte de son manoir, qui l'attendait avec un sourire vainqueur et moqueur, n'ayant pas la moindre preuve du crime, Severus salua le blond avec réticence.

- Bonjour Lucius, salua le brun, d'un regard noir. Lucius qui attendait l'arrivé de son ami d'enfance, put constaté que celui çi était en colère, alors il répondit au maître des potions avec une joie non dissimulé.

- Bonjour Severus, belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Salua Lucius, d'un ton railleur avec un sourire collé sur ces lèvres pleines.

- Ou se trouve le maître, demanda abruptement, le maître des potions en fixant durement Malfoy. Pas le moins du monde effrayé par ce regard noir, Lucius répondit avec amusement :

- Dans le salon du première étage, répondit le blond, décontracté.

Severus passa devant l'arisctocrate et répliqua en passant :

- Je dois répondre a son appel, a plus tard, trancha Severus, qui entra dans la maison de l'aristocrate et alla monté les marches de l'escaliers qui le menerait au salon ou son maître l'attendait.

- Biensur allons y, le maître t'attendait, dit Lucius en suivant son ami brun. Au bout de trois minutes seulement les deux amis d'enfance se retrouvèrent devant la porte du grand salon du premiers étage, ils frappèrent a la grand porte et entendirent leurs maître leurs dirent :

- Entrez, dit le Lord noir, d'un ton glacial.

Severus et Lucius entrèrent et virent Bellatrix assise aux côtés du mage noir et celui çi se trouvait assis au bout d'une longue et imposante table en marbre, le seigneur des ténèbres leurs ordonna :

- Prenez place mes amis, dit Voldemort, d'un ton mielleux. Nos deux serpentard obéirent et prirent place. Une fois tout deux assis Voldemort reprit la parole.

- Alors Severus a tu aimé les présent que je t'ai offert ? Questionna son maître, d'un ton douceureux.

- Biensur, maître cela a été un réel plaisir, se força a répondre Severus, en inclinant humblement sa tête. Lucius était heureux de constaté que Severus ne révélerait rien de l'enlèvement d'Angélique, a cette idée l'aristocrate avait vraiment hâte de retrouvé sa déesse blonde aux yeux vert au plus vite.

- Je t'ai appellais aujourd'hui pour te donné une importante mission, révéla le Lord, en fixant de ces yeux rouges carmin, son fidèle serviteur.

- C'est un honneur, mon seigneur, répondit Severus, d'un ton neutre.

- Je désire que tu retourne a Poudlard dans trois jours, tu deviendras directeur et tu éduqueras la nouvelle génération des jeunes sorciers Sang-Pur et tu espionneras l'ordre du phénix pour moi une fois sur place, pour cette tâche Amycus et Alecto serrons a tes côtés comme professeurs, ordonna Lord Voldemort, en ne cessant de fixé de ces yeux rouges ceux noirs du maître des potions.

Severus acquieça et fut heureux intérieurement de constater que le vieux fou, comme il aimé l'appellé, avait bien eue raison encore une fois de plus, malgré partit pour le monde des morts, Albus Dumbledore impressiona notre jeune professeur des potions, Severus se jura qu'une fois de retour a Poudlard, il devrait a tout prix savoir comment fesait son ancien mentor pour avoir toujours raison, puis rencontrant par hasard le visage jubilant de son vieil ami Lucius, Seveus fut envahis par la colère une fois de plus, car ces pensées le ramenèrent a la journée précédente avec Céleste qui perdit le contrôle de sa magie et avec l'enlèvement de blonde aux yeux vert, Severus fut fort désireux de torturé sur place l'aristocrate, mais pour son rôle de double espion, le directeur des serpentard ne pouver faire cela, surtout devant une Bellatrix en mode séductrice pour son vénérable maître et amant, et surtout Severus craignait le mage noir le plus redoutable de tout les temps, pour cette unique raison, Severus ne put demandé a Lucius ou il avait amené la blonde. Voyant que son maître attendait l'affirmation de cellui çi pour cette mission, Severus remercia Voldemort.

- Je vous suis reconnaissant maître, je serais a la hauteur de vos espérences, remerçia t'il, devant le seigneur des ténèbres. Voldemort eue un rictus sur ces lèvres et c'est alors qu'il reprit la parole d'un ton suspicieux :

- Alors comment vont tes deux femmes vestales, demanda t'il, en fixant Lucius qui avait un sourire collé a ces lèvres.

Severus se douta bien que son maître devait se méfié de la frasque de Lucius, mais pour ne pas se faire rabaissé et humilié plus qu'il ne l'était déjà il dut dire un mensonge pour son honneur, au lieu d'avoué que Lucius lui avait volé l'une de ces femmes.

- Elles se portent comme un charme, mon seigneur, dit t'il, en fixant Lucius d'un regard polaire. Le blond rit et prit la parole pour humilié encore plus son ami.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, tu dois bien les préservés, s'exclama le blond, sournois. Severus sentit son sang boullir dans ces veines et l'ont pouvait distingué une veine qui palpité sur sa tempe gauche, mais il répondit d'un ton neutre et calmement.

- En effet, répliqua Severus, haineux.

Le Lord vut a cette instant que quelque chose n'allait pas entre ces deux favoris alors il se promit qu'il devrait en parlé avec sa plus fervante servante et amante, alias Bellatrix. Puis il s'amusa comme un petit graçon en voyant ces deux mangemorts s'affronté du regard et il dut prendre la parole pour ne pas que ces deux hommes viennent a déguené leurs baguette magique.

- Bien la réunion est terminé pour aujourd'hui, déclara le mage noir, en regardant avec déléctation le blond et le brun s'affronté du regard, les deux hommes se levèrent sans se lâchaient du regard, et reportèrent leurs attention a leurs maître qui avait un sourire malveillant sur ces lèvres, puis ils inclinèrent leurs têtes avec respect et quittèrent la grande salle.

Seul Bellatrix resta au près de son seigneur et maître, puis elle attendit que celui çi, lui donne l'ordre d'approché, chose qui ne tarda pas au bout de deux minute de silence.

- Approche, exigea l'héritier de Salazaar Serpentard. La femme brune se rapprocha sans attendre plus longtemps et mit une main sur l'épaule de son amant, avec un sourire carnassier sur ces lèvres.

- J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi Bella, dit t'il, en prenant la main de son amante pour lui mordre ces doigts sans douceur. Bellatrix gémit de douleur et de bonheur car elle aimé le traitement que son maître lui offrait dans sa couche, alors elle se rapprocha de l'oreille de son compagnon et lui demanda d'une voix rauque :

- Tous ce que vous désirez, maître, susurra t'elle, aux creux de l'oreille droite du mage noir, tandis que cellui çi s'était arrêté de mordre les doigts de la femme brune.

Voldemort ricana d'un rire a glaçer le sang puis rétorqua :

- Ta mission consiste a surveillé Lucius et Severus, veille a ce qu'il ne s'entretue pas, et surtout apprends pour quelle raison ces deux là, désire s'entretué, ordonna t'il, en prenant Bellatrix par la taille pour la mettre a califourchon sur lui. Bellatrix ricana et commença ce que désiré son maître a présent, en embrassant le cou de son seigneur.

- Mais pour l'instant avant que tu ne commence ta mission, je désire une chose, dit t'il en parcourant de ces mains, sans aucune gêne le corps de cette femme aux cheuveux bouclées noirs .

- Tous ce que désirez seigneur, haleta t'elle, en ôtant sa robe noirs bustier pour offrir son corps a son maître. Voldemort étira ces lèvres et rapprocha encore plus Bellatrix sur sa protubérence et ordonna qu'elle soit a la hauteur de ces espérences.

- Biensur maître, vous-ai-je déjà déçut ? Questionna t'elle, ne désirant point déçevoir son maître.

- Non jusqu'a présent tu a été une parfaite servente, continue ainsi et tu seras récompensé par ton seigneur, dit t'il, en déchirant les derniers rempart de vêtement que portait la mangemorte, puis il décida de passé aux choses sérieuses en se levant de sa chaise, portant avec lui Bellatrix qui entoura de ces jambes son maître qui jeta sans aucun confort la brune aux boucles noirs sur la grande table de marbre qui allait subir et être témoin d'une union contre nature, dénudé de toute amour et tous sentiments, juste les cris de plaisir charnel allait remplir cette pièce pendant plus d'une heure, ce fut avec force, brutalisme et sauvagerie que Voldemort fit sienne encore une fois sa mangemorte fervente.

O°°o°o°°O

Dans une belle petite maison, aux bords de la mer méditerranéenne, une jeune femme vestale a la chevelure aux boucles dorées patienté en cette journée ensoleillé, rythmé aux son des vagues de la mer méditéranéene, elle attendait avec peur, appréhension et terreur l'arrivé du seul homme qui l'avait capturé par deux reprise par le passé. Elle pria tous les dieux pour qu'ils lui épargnent la venue de cette homme blond aux yeux orageux pour aujourd'hui, mais décidément les dieux n'avait pas écouté sa prière car en fin d'après midi Lucius Malfoy transplaner dans la belle prison dorée, ou cette homme gardé en sécurité Angélique pour avoir l'exclusivité d'être a ces côtés quand l'envie le prendrait. C'est en se réfugiant dans sa chambre que Lucius alla a sa rencontre, heureux d'avoir pour lui tous seul cette maîtresse aux yeux émeraude, il entra sans toquer a la porte et vit avec déléctation que la blonde était tout au fond de la pièce, collé contre le mur comme si le mur aller l'aspiré pour lui permettre de s'enfuir de cette belle petite garçonnière, qui appartenait a la famille Malfoy depuis des déçennies. Lucius se dirigea lentement vers Angélique qui commencé a tremblée de la peur, alors pour ne pas effrayé sa nouvelle maîtresse l'aristocrate prit la parole :

- Bonjour Angélique, alors comment vas tu aujourd'hui, demanda Lucius, d'un ton calme et en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit avec élégance. Angélique ne savait pas quoi répondre, que devait t'elle dire ? Quelle s'était ennuiyé a mourir et qu'elle désiré ardamment retrouvé sa soeur de coeur ou alors devait t'elle joué le jeu de cette homme arrogant ? Angélique décida alors de répondre de peur de reçevoir une punition, comme disait sournoisement le blond, alors elle dit avec appréhension :

- Bien, monsieur, mentit t'elle, en fixant le sol. Lucius sourit devant cette belle femme qui était innocente et timide, mais se jura que cela devait être remedié au plus vite, selon ces plus grand soin, pensa t'il ironiquement, alors il reprit la parole d'un ton mielleux et arrogant :

- Vraiment ? Demanda t'il, en fixant la blonde avec envie.

- Oui, mentit t'elle, une seconde fois, en osant regardé cette fois le visage froid de cette homme. Lucius ricana froidement ce qui donna des frissons a la belle Angélique.

- Tu mens, rétorqua t'il, d'un ton neutre. Angélique baissa immédiatement la tête, car cette homme venait de voir clair dans son jeu.

- Je viendrais chaque jour te voir ici, et ensemble nous prendrons le temps de nous apprécié l'un l'autre en sortant de cette noble demeure, car resté enfermé dans une prison dorée ne doit pas être agréable pour toi, déclara t'il, espiègle. Angélique leva sa tête aussitôt ayant entendut dire que cette homme allait la faire sortir chaque jour, mais elle pensa tristement qu'elle saurait surveillé de près par cette homme, alors l'idée de s'échappé de cet endroit s'éloigna de son esprit mais ne la quitta pas cependant. Lucius se leva du lit ou il était assis et regarda avec un regard de braise le corps de la blonde aux yeux vert, il se rapprocha d'elle pour avoir son visage proche du sien, il fit prisonnière Angélique de ces deux bras qu'il colla contre le mur, puis il annonça d'une voix rauque et suave :

- Le temps viens pour moi de te quitté pour aujourd'hui, Angélique, dit t'il, en rapprochant sa bouche fine de celle pulpeuse de la femme aux yeux émeraude. Angélique cessa de respiré face de l'approximité de cette homme et sentie sur son visage le souffle de Lucius.

- Je passerais te voir demain soir pour un diner en tête a tête, ainsi nous pourrons mieux faire connaissance, qu'en dis tu ? Demanda Lucius en ne cessant de fixé la bouche tentatrice de cette femme. Angélique ne savait pas quoi répondre tant elle été déstabilisée et horrifiée a la fois, alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle était capable de faire, elle acquieça faiblement.

Voyant Angélique acquiçer, Lucius ricana et murmura d'une voix chaude, près de l'oreille d'Angélique.

- Demain soir, toi et moi ferrons plus ample connaissance, je te le promet, déclara t'il, en prenant possession de la bouche de sa maîtresse avec passion et fougue. Il arrêta son baiser et comtenpla les yeux émeraudes de la blonde et annonça d'une voix rauque :

- A demain ma belle Angélique, demain tu devras être coopérative sinon gare a toi, je t'aurais prévenue, déclara t'il, avec un regard froid, en préssant son torse musclé sur celui de sa captive. Angélique prit peur et commença a tremblé et ce fut a ce moment que Lucius choisit pour transplané dans son manoir familial, laissant une fois de plus Angélique seule dans cette petite noble garçonnière.

La belle blonde se mit a pleurée, ne pouvant lutter contre ce sorcier, alors demain ainsi sa vie aller basculer a cause de la volonté de cet homme aussi effrayant et séduisant soit t'il. Elle pleura encore toute la soirée qui suivit jusqu'au lendemain ou elle rencontra a nouveau son tortionnaire qui aller lui faire découvrir un monde auquel Angélique n'avait point encore découvert, les plaisirs de la chair.

O°°o°o°°O

Une fois la réunion terminé avec son maître, Severus partit du manoir de son ami d'enfance, pour transplaner dans une ruelle près d'une rivière près de l'impasse du tisseur, ou résidé sa petite maison délabrer. Severus retint un long soupir car sa vie allait changer radicalement a présent car il devrait retourné a Poudlard comme lui avait demandé Voldemort, ainsi il pourrait protèger les élèves de cette guerre, et il pourrait être utile a l'ordre du phénix même si toutes les personnes de l'Ordre le croyait vraiment du côté du seigneur des ténèbres, de plus en ayant découvert les symboles que porté Céleste sur son corps, Severus devrait prendre des précautions avec la belle brune car elle devrait savoir contrôlé toute la magie qu'elle n'avait pas put contrôlé jusqu'a présent car Severus s'était juré qu'il aiderait Céleste pour l'aidé a savoir se servir de sa magie sans se blessée, et surtout le maître des potions devrait lui révélé un jour ou l'autre la signification des symboles qu'elle portait sur son corps et a ce moment la brune aurait surement le plus gros choc de toute sa vie, pensa tristement la maître des potions, alors il se mit en marche lentement vers un petit jardin pour enfant, là ou il avait vue pour la première fois une certaine rousse aux yeux vert, a cette pensée Severus se rembrugnis et changea de direction et alla prendre l'air autre part, car il en avait grandement besoin, alors il se dirigea a petit pas vers sa petite maison, car il devrait bien un jour ou l'autre affronté Céleste. Cette femme lui ferait vivre un enfer pendant un long moment si Severus ne lui révélait pas la signification de ces symboles. Tout en marchant Severus se mit a rire car le maître des potions pourrait profité de la situation avec Céleste a présent, maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans sa maison, Severus avait bien le droit de profité de cette belle brune mais il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, il désirait prendre son temps pour ne pas effrayé la brune aux yeux azur. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de sa maison le serpentard entra pour affronter la femme dont le destin lui avait envoyé.

O°°o°o°°O

En début de matinée, quand Severus partit répondre a l'appel de son maître, Céleste qui était toujours fachée du comportement de cet homme aigri, dut passée toute la journée dans son lit, car elle n'avait pas eue la force de se levait tellement elle était fatigué physiquement, elle ne pouvée pas appellait Gena, car la petite créature se remetait également de ces blessures. C'est ainsi sur son lit a se reposée que la belle brune passa le reste de la journée dans sa chambre, au chaud dans son lit baldaquin. Elle fut reveillée par Severus qui porté un plateau repas avec quelque fioles dont elle ne connaissait pas le contenue et pensa que sa devait être des potions pour l'aider a récupérée de l'exces de magie qu'elle avait faite la journée précédente, en apperçevant le maître des potions, la colère de la brune aux yeux azur refit surface.

O°°o°o°°O

La première chose que Severus fit en entrant chez lui, fût de préparer le diner pour Céleste et son elfe de maison Gena, une fois le diner fin prêt, Severus mit sur un plateau, un bouillon de soupe aux légumes, avec quelque tranches de pain avec du jus de citrouille avec comme dessert une tarte a la pomme, une fois le plateau préparer, le maître des potions monta au premier étage et entra dans la chambre ou Céleste résidé et vit sans aucune surprise que la belle brune était toujours fachée contre lui, il marcha paisiblement vers le lit et déposa le plateau repas sur le chevet et resta debout pour faire face a la brune. Pour casser la tension qui résidé entre eux deux, Severus prit la parole en fixant Céleste qui était a présent assise sur le lit et qui le fixé également de ces yeux bleue.

- J'espère que vous avez suivit mes recommendations, dit t'il, en restant debout. Céleste ne répondit pas et fixa avec assurance le maître des potions. Voyant cette femme lui tenir tête, Severus pensa que le destin lui avait bien choisit sa partenaire, avec laquelle il devrait passé le reste de sa vie.

Le serpentard ricana et dit d'une voix mielleuse :

- Vous devriez commencer a mangé votre repas, sinon il refroidira et cela serait dommage de vous privez d'un aussi bon repas a cause de votre entêtement, s'exclama t'il. Céleste renifla de mépris et resta toujours muette pour mettre en colère son interlocuteur. Severus a présent commencé a perdre patience car il n'aimait pas qu'une personne quel qu'il soit ose lui tenir tête, alors il répliqua sèchement :

- Vous serez bien obligé de mangé est de boire ces potions, sinon votre corps s'affaiblira et ne compté pas sur moi pour vous soignée, je vais vous laissez mangé a présent, mon elfe de maison m'attends, Gena sera plus reconnaissante qu'une certaine tête de mule, rugit t'il, en se retournant pour aller soigné et apporté le diner a son elfe de maison. Céleste fut blessée par ces paroles, elle ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose au serpentard mais celui çi, trop en colère contre la brune partit sans ajouter une autre parole et claqua violament la porte une seconde fois en cette même journée. Céleste sentie ces yeux piquer et elle tenta de retenir ces larmes mais ne put les contenir, elle prit son visage dans ces mains fines et se mit a pleurée seule sans son amie Angélique pour la consolée. Céleste s'arrêta de pleurée au bout de dix minutes, elle vit le plateau repas que lui avait amené Severus quelque instant auparavent, elle essuya ces larmes, renifla et commença a mangée, même si s'était peu, car elle ne désiré pas mettre en rogne Severus, une fois son repas finit elle hésita a prendre les petites fioles de verre que contenait les potions que le maître des potions avait confectioné mais elle se résolue a les boires d'une traite en grimaçant face au gout répugnant qu'avait ces petites mixtures. Trop exténuée de cette journée éprouvante, Céleste tomba dans un sommeil bienfesant et réparateur.

O°°o°o°°O

Pestant contre cette brune aux yeux azur, Severus entra dans une petite chambre avec un second plateau repas pour son elfe de maison, il entra dans la pièce qu'occupait Gena et se calma immédiatement en voyant son elfe de maison qui essayé d'incliné sa grosse tête qui été bandé mais qui ne parvint qu'a se faire encore plus de mal, voyant cela Severus gronda :

- Assez, reste calme pour une fois, tu va te faire encore plus de mal, gronda t'il, en prenant place sur le petit lit de son elfe de maison. L'elfe de maison ne dit rien et fit une grimace quand elle vit Severus s'asseoir a côté d'elle sur son lit pour vérifié si la petite elfe fesait de la température, non pas qu'elle était faché contre cela, mais un maître quel qu'il soit ne devait pas s'abaissé a s'asseoir dans le lit d'un elfe de maison.

- Maître, s'il vous plaît, vous êtes trop bon et aimable, vous ne devait pas vous occupez de moi, je sais me soignais toute seule et ...

Mais l'elfe de maison ne pût terminé sa phrase car le serpentard fusilla Gena du regard et répliqua sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun appel :

- Tais toi et obéis a mes ordres, comme un elfe de maison que tu est, si tu me désobeis je te donnerais un vêtements et tu n'auras plus aucun maître, rugit t'il, en prenant les potions qui contenaient un anti-douleur et une potion de sommeil sans rêves, qu'il apporta a la bouche de son elfe de maison, qui était resté sans voix en entendant les paroles de son jeune maître. Gena but les potions d'une traite et commença a boire son bol de soupe aux légumes et remercia son maître pour sa gentillesse.

- Merci, jeune maître, vous êtes trop bon envers moi, veuillez me pardonnez pour vous avoir mis en colère, dit la petite créature, en fixant son maître.

- Tu n'as pas a me remercié, a présent je vais te laissais te reposé et ne bouge pas de ton lit, c'est un ordre, exigea t'il, en se levant du lit. La petite elfe hocha une fois sa tête et essaya de lutter contre la potion de sommeil sans rêves, car ces yeux globuleux commençèrent a se fermé tout seuls. Severus qui était debout a présent rit devant son elfe qui essayé de combattre la potion. Une fois Gena tombée dans un sommeil profond et réparateur, il remonta la couverture chaude qui recouvré sa petite elfe et sortit de sa chambre pour allé vérifier si Céleste avait prit son repas et surtout voir si elle avait prise les potions.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de la brune avec le plateau de Gena qui flottait dans les airs derrière lui, il ne prit pas la peine de toquer a la porte, et entra dans la chambre de Céleste et vit que la brune aux yeux bleue était endormit a poing fermé, il s'approcha du lit et resta un long moment a comtemplé la belle femme qui respiré paisiblement, il se força a ne pas caresser de sa main le visage de la brune, mais voyant une mèche de cheuveux tombé sur les yeux de Céleste, Severus ne put se retenir et enleva la mèche brune du visage de Céleste et resta un petit moment avec sa main en suspension au dessus du visage de la belle, pour finalement caressé du revers da sa main la joue droite de la brune. Severus remarqua qu'elle avait une peau douce et se demanda si le reste du corps de cette belle femme était pareil, mais il se maudit pour sa faiblesse car une partie de son corps venait de réagir aussitôt a cette pensé, alors il lança un sortilège avec sa baguette magique sur le plateau de Céleste, et le plateau se mit a léviter a présent dans les airs et suivait le serpentard, il sortit de la chambre a toute vitesse pour se dirigé vers la cuisine pour nettoyer les bols et rangé le tout dans un placard et alla dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche bien froide pour calmé son corps vigoureux et alla ensuite préparé quelque potions pour sa réserve personnel et pensa qu'a présent il devrait retourné a Poudlard prendre le rôle de directeur et surtout essayé de protèger les élèves des Carrow et essayé de laissé quelque information utile a l'Ordre du phénix. Mais avec Céleste a ces côtés les choses aller être difficile car il devait également enseigné a la brune a contrôlé sa magie et pour cela il devrait retourné sur le chemin de traverse avec Céleste pour acheter une baguette magique a la brune chez Ollivander.

Severus soupira longuement et pinça l'arrête de son nez et pria merlin de lui accordé un moment de repit mais il devrait a nouveau se rendre sur le chemin de traverse avec la brune en espérant que cette fois çi, que tout se passe bien, car la dernière fois, quand lui et Céleste s'était rendus sur le chemin de traverse, la brune avait été prise d'une crise, et avait pleurée pour une raison que seul merlin connaissait, a cette pensé la curiosité de Severus refit surface, car il ne connaissait toujours pas pour quelle raison Céleste s'était mise a pleurée ce jour là au magasin de Madame Guipure. Le maître des potions se promit qu'un jour il saurait la raison pour laquelle la brune s'était mise dans cet état, mais pour l'instant Severus était concentré sur les potions qu'il préparait. Une fois ces concoctions finis il se dirigea vers sa chambre, mit son pyjama gris et se mit sur son lit baldaquin et pensa au programme du lendemain. Il devrait éxaminé Céleste pour savoir si elle serait en état de voyager, si le resultat serait positif Severus se rendrait le jour même avec la brune sur le chemin de traverse pour lui acheté une baguette magique, mais si le corps de Céleste venair a être encore fatigué alors là, il ne pourrait rien faire de la journée car il faudrait qu'il prépare encore quelque potions pour soigné Céleste et il devrait également préparer ces affaires pour se rendre a Poudlard, car dans trois jours le maître des potions devrait se rendre sur le seul lieu qu'il aimé et surtout il devrait amené avec lui Céleste.

Severus se dit que quoi qu'il aille ou qu'il fasse sa belle brune, non la brune se corrigea immédiatement le serpentard, devra avoir Céleste a ces côtés car les symboles était clairs et précis, car la signification de ces symboles celtique disaient clairement que Severus était le seul a pouvoir touché Céleste et avait trous les droits sur la brune, Severus se força a pensé a autre chose sinon une partie de son corps ne tarderais pas a se manifester, car savoir que la femme qui vous été destiné dormait paisiblement a quelque mètres de sa chambre été déstabilisant pour Severus, alors il essaya de trouvé le sommeil en se disant qu'il devrait a tout prix portèger Céleste des mangemorts une fois qu'ils serrons a Poudlard, car avec Amycus et Alecto comme professeurs a l'école de sorcèllerie Poudlard, la vie de Céleste serait en danger a chaque instant, et la vie de Severus compliqué, alors il se promit une chose a voix basse pour lui même :

- Je te protègerais des mangemorts Céleste quoi qu'il arrive, j'en fais le serment, se jura t'il, solennel.

O°°o°o°°O

A l'instant ou Severus fit cette promesse, Céleste se réveilla en sursaut sentant, ces symboles qui étaient gravé dans sa chair, une douce chaleur appaisante chauffé sur les trois tatouages, Céleste se demanda pour quelle raison les tatouages agissaient ainsi, alors elle pensa a plusieurs possibilité, peut être que Severus était blessé, ou peut être qu'il ne voulait se débarrasé d'elle, ou bien peut être qu'il avait des ennuis, a cette pensée la brune prit peur pour le serpentard, elle décida d'aller vérifié par elle même si Severus aller bien, car c'était la première fois quelle ressanté ces tatouages agir ainsi en pleine nuit, alors elle sortit prudament de son lit, prit une robe de chambre bleue nuit, et sortit de sa chambre. Ne sachant pas ou se trouvait Severus, Céleste commença sa recherche par la chambre du serpentard, car étant au premier étage autant commencer par sa chambre, se dit t'elle. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Severus et resta indécise pendant quelque seconde, puis elle prit son courage a deux mains et entra pour la première fois dans la chambre de l'homme qui ne la laissait pas indifférente.

O°°o°o°°O

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Severus soupira et regarda le plafond de sa chambre avec ennuis, il entendit du bruit venir de derrière la porte de sa chambre, voyant la poignée de sa porte s'actioné, Severus prit sa baguette magique qui était a ces côtés sur son chevet, et attendit de voir quel serait la personne aussi folle soit t'elle qui osé pénétré dans son antre, Severus était prêts pour punir ce malfrat, a ce moment Severus rit intérieurement car il pourrait lançé quelque sort de son cru, pour se défoulé de cette mauvaise journée.

O°°o°o°°O

Céleste ouvrit lentement la porte en bois du serpentard et entra a pas feutré dans la chambre, elle vit avec stupeur que la chambre du serpentard était meublé que d'un lit baldaquin avec une commode en bois et d'une table de chevet, Céleste fut surprise de voir que cette chambre était peu meublés, mais elle vit avec soulagement que Severus se trouvait allongé sur le lit, mais bizarrement elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle devait allait vérifié que cet homme aller bien, alors elle s'avança doucement sans faire de bruit autour du lit de Severus, et fut horrifié quand elle sentie que quelqun venait de la saisir par le bras, et elle se retrouva sur le lit, sous le corps du serpentard.

O°°o°o°°O

Severus entendit cette personne se rapproché de son lit et attendit le bon moment pour attrapé cet inconnue, il n'ouvrit pas ces yeux onyx car il souhaitait faire l'effet de surprise, alors il ouvrit les yeux au derniers moment et jeta sans ménagement la personne sur son lit, il immobilisa la mystérieuse personne de tous son poids en collant son corps musclé sur celui d'une femme ? Sentie t'il une fois qu'il se trouvait au dessus de ce corps féminin. Il vit avec stupeur que la personne qui se trouvait sous son corps n'était autre que Céleste qu'il venait d'identifié grace a la lumière de la pleine lune, il essaya de gardé son sang froid et surtout de resté calme, mais chose extrêment difficile pour le maître des potions. Il prit la parole d'un ton colèrique :

- Mais que faite vous idiote ? Cria t'il, en essayant de gardé sa respiration normal.

- J-je, je, balbutia t'elle, intimidé et surtout ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Vous quoi ? Rugit t'il, gardant son corps musclé sur celui mince de la brune.

- J-je, je, balbutia t'elle, a nouveau car elle était beaucoup trop déstabilisée de se retrouvé en dessous du corps de Severus. Le serpentard était énormément perturbé car il pouvait sentir la respiration saccadé de Céleste et il désiré ardamment prendre ce qu'il lui appartenait a cet instant, mais il ne voulait pas brusqué les choses avec elle.

Il était hypnotisé par les yeux bleue de Céleste et sans s'en rendre compte, son visage se rapprocha doucement de celui de la brune. Céleste vit avec étonnement que Severus n'était pas réellement en colère et qu'il resté ainsi sur son corps et surtout Céleste comprit qu'elle ne laissait pas indiférente le maître des potions, a cette pensé le coeur de Céleste se gonfla de bonheur. Elle fixa a son tours les yeux onyx du serpentard et au fur et a mesure qu'ils se fixèrent du regard, leurs bouches se touchèrent avec douceur, comme un effleurement d'un papillon, ils continuèrent a se fixé du regard sans s'écarté cependant, leurs visage était très près et ils pouvaient sentir leurs respiration se mélangé, ils continuèrent a se perdre dans le regard de l'un l'autre et leurs bouches se retrouvèrent avec bonheur.

Severus qui avait prit l'initiative du leger baiser, s'écarta pour voir quelle était la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux noirs de Céleste, quelle ne fut pas son bonheur quand il vit les yeux de la brune être remplis d'un regard de braise et d'envie, alors il reprit avec douceur la bouche de Céleste pour liée sa langue avec celle de sa compagne.

Quand Severus reprit sa bouche, Céleste sentie une langue inconnue qui léché sa lèvre inférieur, ne sachant quoi faire, elle ouvrit sa bouche pour laissé passé cette langue inconnue qui s'empressa d'exploré sa bouche dans les moindre recoins, au bout de quelque seconde la langue de Severus trouva sa jumelle et la suça et la tourmenta, Céleste ayant prit le rythme imposé par Severus fut heureuse de se faire embrassé par l'homme qu'elle aimait, leurs langues jouèrent une danse exquise et voluptueuse et la brune sentie entre ces cuisses quelque chose de dure, elle se mit a gémir et a bougé son corps sans pouvoir le contrôlée. Severus était heureux et désireux de faire sienne cette femme, il sentie avec déléctation Céleste gémir, il sentie déjà son entrejambe grossir et devenir douloureux, et a ce moment Severus prit une décison qu'il regretterais amèrement mais il n'avait pas le choix, il mit fin au baiser et essaya de reprendre son sang froid en se levant du lit. Il se mit debout pour faire face a Céleste qui était a présent incompréhensive et décue, alors il prit la parole :

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dut faire cela, mais vous êtes toujours affaiblit et ...

Mais le serpentard ne put terminé son excuse, que la brune se levée furibonde en jettant pour la première fois de sa vie un regard glacial, elle dit avant de sortir de cette chambre une simple phrase, qui blessa profondément le coeur du maître des potions.

- Vous êtes désolé, cracha t'elle au visage de Seveurs, en sortant de la chambre du serpentard en claquant la porte avec force. Une fois seul dans sa chambre, le maître des potions sentie ces yeux lui piquer. Se maudissant pour sa faiblesse, il essaya de contenir ces larmes en se rappellant la promesse qu'il s'était faite il y a plus de vingt année auparavent, celle qu'il ne laisserait plus couler un seule larme des ces yeux onyx a cause de l'amour. Il ne put tenir cette promesse car une seule et unique petite larme coula le long de sa joue gauche, qu'il essuya d'un geste ravageur avec sa main droite, et préféra aller prendre une douche froide pour calmé son corps qui réclamait sa brune, pensa t'il, avec tristesse. Plus de vingt minutes plus tard Severus sortit de sa salle de bain et s'assit sur son lit en prenant sa tête de ces deux mains et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit, une fois cela fait, il se mit dans son lit pour essayer de se reposé de cette journée épuisante.

O°°o°o°°O

Une fois sortit de la chambre du maître des potions en claquant la porte, Céleste se dirigea vers sa chambre, elle ouvrit sèchement sa porte de chambre et claqua a nouveau la porte, une fois dedans sa petite chambre elle se mit a pleurée sans pouvoir s'arrêtée pendant le reste de la nuit. Elle était tellement bien dans les bras de Severus, qu'elle s'était sentie trahis par le comportement du maître des potions au moment ou celui çi, avait mit fin au baiser tant attendue de la brune. Céleste pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, ne trouvant le sommeil pendant plusieurs heures. Puis finalement Céleste tomba dans un sommeil troublé et perturbé a cause des sentiments pour cet homme ténèbreux.

En cette nuit obscur ou la lune s'était cachée a présent derrière les nuages, deux âme en peines, pensées au moment délicieux qu'ils avaient partagé, c'est avec douleur et tristesse que ces deux personnes tombèrent dans un sommeil troublé.

Une seul et unique personne fût témoin de cette scène intime entre ces deux personnes, cette même personne mystérieuse avait de long cheuveux blanc ondulé avec des yeux aussi vert que des émeraudes, ce parfait inconnue se devait bien avoué que Severus et Céleste ne s'était pas encore unis, alors que leurs destin devait être accomplit pour apporté paix et prospérité au monde sorcier, cette personne se promit que si les choses ne s'améliorerait pas entre le serpentard et la brune, il devrait y remedié au plus vite pour le plus grand bien du peuple sorcier ainsi que le salue de ces deux coeur meurtrie. Seul l'union de ces deux personne pourrait faire basculer a tout jamais les ténèbres pour faire place a la lumière pour l'éténité.


	9. Chapter 9 Confrontation

_**Coucou me revoila^^ avec ce chapitre qui est fort long et d'ou un premier lemOn fera son apparition ^_^ J'espère que vous aimerez lire le premier lemOn de cette histoire, mais je me doute bien que vous vous doutez de l'identité des deux personnes qui vont passé un bon moment ensemble non ? Mdr Vous allez bien le découvrir par vous même. Cependant j'avais en premier l'idée de faire deux lemons dans ce chapitre mais étant donné la longueur de ce chapitre j'ai préfére de ne pas faire un second lemOn de peur que ce chapitre ne soit trop long a lire, voila pourquoi j'ai préfére de ne pas mettre un deuxième lemOn! Bon a présent j'arrête mon discours et vous laisse apprécié ce chapitre, je vous souhaite a tous bonne lecture! Ps : je dédie ce chapitre a mes deux revieweuse alias Aodren et a Tchipoune dont les review m'ont faite réellement plaisir, bisous les filles en espérent que ce chapitre vous plaira^^**_

**¤ Confrontation ¤**

Au lendemain de la matinée de la désespérente nuit qu'avait passer Severus et Céleste, la nuit dernière, ce fut le Serpentard qui fut le premier a ouvrir ces yeux onyx. En ouvrant ces yeux obscurs le maître des potions dut mettre sa main fine sur ces yeux pour empêché les rayons du soleil de brûler ces rétines, il maudit l'astre solaire et bailla longuement puis il se leva et alla prendre une douche pour se reveiller. Une fois sortit de sa salle de bain il s'habilla de son éternel robe noir et se rendit dans sa petite cuisine moldus et prépara lui même son petit déjeuner car son elfe de maison Gena se rétablisser des blessures qu'avait causé son ami d'enfance Lucius en venant s'accaparer la belle Angélique dans la maison du maître des potions. A cette pensée Severus plaignit cette pauvre blonde aux cheuveux bouclées dorée car sa vie devait a présent être un enfer pensait tristement le maître des potions. Severus prépara deux plateaux repas auquel il devrait lui même porté a sa petite elfe de maison Gena tandis que le deuxième plateau serait pour la brune Céleste. Ne pouvant éviter de pensé a la brune aux yeux azur le coeur du Serpentard fut blessé par une lame qui entravé son coeur meutris. Décidant de s'arrêter de s'apitoyer sur son sort le brun aux yeux onyx lança de sa baguette magique un sortilège qui fit léviter les deux plateaux repas qui était composé de thé, café et de jus de citrouille avec des croissant avec des tranches de pain garni de confiture aux fruits des bois. Une fois les plateaux flottant dans les airs Severus se mit en marche vers le premier étage là ou résider les chambres de Céleste et de son elfe de maison, il arriva devant la première chambre celle de la brune. Severus s'arrêta mais n'osa pas rentré dans la chambre car il craignait la réaction de la femme dont le destin lui avait envoyé. A la place il alla en premier voir son Elfe de maison pour voir si son état s'était amélioré ou pas, il entra sans toquer et vit avec bonheur que son elfe de maison était sur son lit avec un sourire sur ces lèvres, il se rapprocha du lit de Gena et posa avec l'aide de sa baguette magique le plateau repas sur le petit chevet que possedait la petite créature. Severus s'assit sur le rebord du lit et dit d'un voix neutre a son elfe :

- Je vois que tu va mieux, s'exclama t-il en regardant Gena qui souriait.

- Oui jeune maître je vais bien, vous voyez que je guerris vite dès aujourd'hui je vais pouvoir reprendre mon travail, s'exclama l'elfe avec joie.

Severus sourit intérieurement car il voyait bien que Gena était enthousiaste a l'idée de faire plaisir au vert et argent en reprenant du service. Le maître des potions lança un sortilège de diagnostic pour savoir si son elfe était complètement remise de ces blessures. Il constata avec soulagement que son elfe était bien guerris alors il annonça a son elfe :

- Tu a raison tu vas pouvoir reprendre ton travail aujourd'hui même, déclara le Serpentard en rengeant sa baguette magique dans sa robe noir.

Gena sourit et remercia son maître avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Vous êtes trop bon jeune maître merci, remercia la petite créature qui inclina sa tête.

- Mais avant de reprendre ton travail je veux que tu prends ce petit déjeuner et surtout ne t'épuise pas a la tâche aujourd'hui, avertit Severus en se levant.

- Bien sûr maître, dit l'elfe qui commencer a mangeait son petit déjeuner pour reprendre vite son travail.

- Bien je vais te laissais déjeuner tranquille a présent, dit Severus en sortant de la chambre de l'elfe pour aller porter le petit déjeuner a la brune.

Severus marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'a la chambre de Céleste puit s'immobilisa quelque seconde devant la porte de la chambre de la brune puis toqua a la porte en bois en laissant échapper un long soupir. Il attendit que Céleste daigne donner son autorisation pour le laisser rentré mais Céleste ne lui répondit pas. Inquiet pour cette femme têtue comme une mule il entra dans la chambre et entendit avec soulagement que Céleste était dans la salle de bain qui prenait un bain. Il resta immobile quelque seconde près du lit qui était défait puit il décida de mettre le plateau repas sur la table de chevet et il eue l'idée de laissé un message a la brune. Il invoqua par un sortilège informulé un parchemin vierge et inscrit a l'encre noir avec l'aide de sa baguette magique un petit mot pour la brune au yeux azur. Une fois cela fait il sortit de la chambre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans sa cuisine moldus au calme en espérant que Céleste daigne répondre positivement au message du Serpentard.

O°°o°o°°O

Céleste ouvrit ces beaux yeux bleu et bailla longuement en étirant son corps svelte, elle soupira d'un soupir triste et elle décida d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud pour la relaxer. Elle se leva et se rendit dans sa salle de bain et se dévêtie et attendit que l'eau de la baignoire soit remplis. Une fois la baignoire remplit d'eau chaude Céleste mit son corps dans cette eau relaxante. Une fois lavée et coiffée elle sortit de la salle de bain, s'habilla d'une longue robe grise simple avec des ballerines blanche et se rendis dans sa chambre et constata avec stupeur que Severus était rentré dans sa chambre pour lui amenait un plateau repas. Elle s'approcha de son lit et vit un parchemin qui lévitait dans les airs a côté de sa table de chevet. Elle hésita a prendre ce parchemin mais se résolue a le prendre. Car elle était curieuse de voir ce que le maître des potions aurait put inscrire sur ce parchemin. Elle prit de ces deux mains le parchemin et lut le message du vert et argent :

_Une fois votre petit déjeuner terminer, je vous attends dans la cuisine pour savoir si votre état nous permet de nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. _

_Ps : ne tardez pas._

_S.S_

- Pour quelle raison cette homme veux t-il m'amener une seconde fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, rumina Céleste en regardant son petit déjeuner d'un regard noir. Céleste fut obliger de prendre son petit déjeuner même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup faim mais elle préféra finir son plateau repas par sécurité car elle ne désirait pas faire un malaise sur le Chemin de Traverse comme la première fois lorsque elle s'y était rendus avec Severus. A cette pensée le coeur de Céleste se serra car elle avait aimée se retrouvait dans les bras du Serpentard quand ils avaient dut transplaner pour se rendre pour la première fois de sa vie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une fois son petit déjeuner avaler la brune aux yeux azur fit son lit et se rendis dans la cuisine ou l'attendait déjà le brun aux yeux onyx.

O°°o°o°°O

Severus patienter depuis plus de quinze minute a attendre Céleste dans sa petite cuisine moldus. Pendant ces quinze minutes il eue le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner a son aise en lisant paisiblement la Gazette du sorcier. Severus lut que le monde magique et moldus était de plus en plus attaqué par les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cependant un article attira plus son attention sur la première page que le vert et argent s'empressa de lire, cet article intéressant :

_**Attaque, meurtre et enlèvement au temple des Vestales en grèce :**_

_La Gazette du sorcier, c'est intéresser de près a la tragédie qui c'est dérouler en grèce, le Ministère de la magie a dut se rendre sur place pour effectuer avec l'aide des aurors a exécuter les Sortilèges d'amnèsie sur plusieurs moldus qui fut témoins de l'attaque pérpetuer selon les dires de la brigade magique Grec, des partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, le Ministère de la Magie qui est sous la coupe du nouveau ministre Thicknesse a démentie fermement que cette attaque n'a pas était commise par les Mangemorts. Cependant l'état Grec affirme ces dires, seule deux jeunes femmes prêtresses ont étaient vut être capturé par le groupe dont l'identité reste toujours inconnue. _

_Seul le sorcier Thalos Penthéa qui est le chef des aurors de Grèce a eue le courage de nous laisser un commentaire :_

_Les personnes qui ont osé s'attaquaient a ce temple vont être recherché sans relâche et serrons sévèrement punis pour leurs affront, si une personne quelconque a vue les deux jeunes femmes Vestales capturé, je demande a cette personne d'avertir au plus vite le Ministère de la Magie ainsi nous aurrons peut être une piste qui pourrait nous aidé a retrouvé ces deux jeunes femmes, je remercie le Ministre Pius Thicknesse pour avoir fait le déplacement jusqu'a notre pays et qui nous a promit a la communauté sorcière de notre pays de renforcer la sécurité dans ces temps troubler. Une récompense sera attribué aux personnes qui captureront les meurtriers qui ont attaqué le temple._

_Voici le commentaire du chef des Aurors de Grèce, la Gazette du sorcier lance un appel si une ou plusieurs personnes ont vue les deux jeunes femmes Vestales dans notre pays, la Gazette vous prie d'allez avertir les aurors au plus vite. Merci de votre compréhension et d'avoir lus cette article._

_Rita Skeeter, journaliste de la Gazette du sorcier._

Severus fut surpris de lire que le chef des aurors du pays de Grèce n'était autre que le père de Céleste. Il se demanda si ce sorcier désiré retrouvé sa fille, sûrement se dit Severus d'un ton amer, car le Serpentard ne voulait pas que sa brune retourne dans son pays car il ne pouvait pas laissé partir Céleste ainsi aussi facilement surtout avec les symboles qu'elle portaient. En pensant aux symboles celtes que porter la brune, Severus se dit qu'il devait un jour ou l'autre révéler la vérité sur la signification de ces tatouages a sa sorcière. Mais le Serpentard ne put réfléchir plus longtemps sur ces pensées car la femme dont le destin lui avait envoyé fit son apparition dans la cuisine, il plia la Gazette du sorcier pour ne pas que la brune puisse voir son père sur ce journal; craignant que Céleste puisse a nouveau faire de la magie accidentelle. Severus vit dans les yeux bleu de Céleste de la colère et surtout elle semblait toujours aussi furieuse contre lui comme la nuit dernière lorsque le vert et argent avait arrêté son baiser. Il prit son air des plus menaçant pour intimider la brune mais apparament cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid a Céleste qui continué de fixer hargneusement le maître des potions.

Alors Severus continua de fixer de son regard froid Céleste et prit la parole :

- Vous êtes finalement venue, s'exclama t-il avec froideur.

N'étant pas intimidé par cette homme Céleste soutint le regard sombre du maître des potions et répliqua d'un ton froid :

- Pour quel raison devrais-je allais sur le Chemin de Traverse, demanda t-elle en colère en restant debout dans la cuisine.

- Pour allez vous achetez une baguette magique bien évidament, car je ne désire pas être tué par une sorcière qui ne sais pas contrôlée sa magie, rugit t-il en continuant de fixer les yeux bleu de sa brune.

Céleste qui n'avait pas pensée a ce problème de magie accidentelle, baissa immédiatement son regard et fixa le sol honteuse de ne pas savoir contrôler sa magie. Voyant enfin la brune baissé son regard Severus fut content d'avoir gagné cette petite bataille d'échange de regard polaire entre eux deux, mais il fut vite deçu car la brune releva fièrement sa tête et rencontra le regard sombre du Serpentard.

Voyant le mutisme de la brune Severus prit la parole :

- Je vais vous lançez un sort de diagnostic qui me permetra de savoir si vous êtes en état pour allez sur le Chemin de Traverse, annonça t-il en se levant en prenant sa baguette magique. Céleste recula d'un pas face a ce bout de bois dont elle avait peur car les baguettes magique des Mangemorts qui l'avaient capturé avec Angélique au temple des Vestales l'avait rendut méfiante.

Voyant Céleste reculé Severus répliqua aussitôt sur un ton colèrique :

- Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, si c'est ce que vous pensez, rugit t-il.

Céleste qui jusqu'a présent avait osé tenir tête au maître des potions fut envahis par la même peur lorsque Lucius Malfoy avait attaqué le temple des Vestales et avait tué de sang-froid toutes les prêtresse Vestales vierge, mais Céleste désiré faire confiance a ce Serpentard car au fond de son coeur elle sentait que cette homme ténèbreux ne lui ferait jamais de mal alors c'est avec courage qu'elle avança d'un pas vers le brun aux yeux noirs et qu'elle fixa les yeux onyx qu'elle aimait contemplée. Voyant avec surprise Céleste avancée jusqu'a lui, Severus sentie son coeur se gonflait de bonheur et de fierté pour cette sorcière brune aux yeux bleu.

Il prit la parole d'un ton neutre cette fois çi :

- Bien je vais lançais le sotilège de diagnostic a présent, dit t-il en pointant le bout de sa baguette vers la poitrine de Céleste.

Une fois le sortilège terminer Severus constata avec soulagement que Céleste s'était remise de son débordement de magie. c'est en fixant les yeux bleu azur de cette femme que Severus annonça :

- Votre état de santé c'est amélioré nous allons pouvoir nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit t-il en ne cessant de fixer le regard azur de la brune.

Fixant les yeux onyx du brun Céleste fut hypnotisé par ces deux yeux noirs. Ils étaient tellement concentré sur leurs regards qu'ils ne s'apperçurent pas que leurs corps étaient a présent collé l'un contre l'autre, leurs visage étaient tellement proche qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de leur partenaire. Ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre le couple continuèrent de se dévoré des yeux, ce fut Céleste qui se rapprocha d'avantage du visage du vert et argent en fixant a présent les lèvres fine de l'élu de son coeur. Severus ne s'apperçut pas de leurs courte distance qui le séparaient que lorsque Céleste posa ces douces lèvres sur les sienne pour un baiser doux et plaisant. Il ferma les yeux et rapprocha Céleste de son corps en encerclant de ces deux bras la taille gracile de la brune, il colla son corps contre celui de sa compagne et osa approfondir leurs baiser et ce fut avec joie qu'il put introduire sa langue dans la bouche de Céleste pour partir a la recherche de sa jumelle. Céleste mis ces mains sur le torse du Serpentard pour le caresser et elle suivit le ryhtme qu'imposait son compagnon et lia en premier leurs langue avec douceur puis au bout de quelque minutes ce fut avec fougue que sa langue jouait avec celle de Severus.

Elle se vengea de la nuit passé en mettant fin au baiser et ce fut d'un air espiègle qu'elle regarda le visage déconfit du maître des potions qu'elle declara avec humour :

- Je croyais que nous devions nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, se moqua t-elle heureuse d'avoir put prendre sa revanche ainsi sur son compagnon.

Severus comprit que s'était sa façon a elle de se vengeait, il rit intérieurement en pensant que leur confrontation d'hier était apparament oublier et pardoner il garda cependant Céleste dans ces bras et prit la parole d'un air bougon :

- Oui nous devrions y allaient je pense, dit t-il en gardant toujours sa belle brune dans ces bras.

Céleste était a présent gêner car s'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Severus sous un autre jour. C'est avec bonheur qu'elle découvrit une autre facette de cet homme brun car a cet instant les yeux d'obsidienne du Serpentard brillaient de malice et de bonheur alors elle rougit et essaya de fixer le sol mais en vain car elle était préssait sur le corps musclé du vert et argent, la seule chose qu'elle vit fut les boutons de la robe noire du maître des potions qu'elle s'empressa de toucher de ces doigts fin pour feindre son embarras. Voyant Céleste paraître timide Severus rit et lâcha d'un bras le corps de la brune et leva le visage de sa belle qu'il prit en coupe avec sa main pour pouvoir rencontré les yeux bleu azur de sa sorcière, il prit la parole une fois leurs regards accroché :

- Nous devrions partir maintenant, aujourd'hui j'ai plusieurs affaires a régler au plus vite, annonça t-il en relâchant a contre coeur le corps de Céleste.

Le brune fut triste de voir que leurs compliciter venait de les quitter alors elle hôcha la tête et suivit Severus qui sortait de la cuisine pour se rendre devant la porte d'entré, il prit une de ces capes noirs et la tendit vers la brune.

Céleste vit avec bonheur et surprise que Severus lui tendait une de ces capes elle sourit légèrement et prit la cape dans ces mains et annonça :

- Je vais essayais de mettre cette cape mais je ne promet rien, rigola t-elle en essayant de se vêtir de la cape du maître des potions.

Severus ne fut pas surprit de voir que Céleste s'était mit sa cape noir de travers alors il se rapprocha de la sorcière et lui mit la cape convenablement, une fois ces deux mains fine sur les épaules de sa brune Severus ne put se détachait de cette femme. Voyant que le Serpentard qui la tenait toujours, Céleste se racla la gorge embarraser, et elle vit Severus se reprendre et il lui lâcha ces épaules pour ouvrir la porte d'entré rapidemant. Il passa vite la porte d'entré avec rapiditer de peur de perdre son sang-froid car il aurait bien aimé faire sienne Céleste en cet instant précis. Céleste suivit l'élu de son coeur et elle put voir avec plus de précision la maison du Serpentard. Elle vit une petite maison de brique rouge qui était aux alentours d'une entreprise qui était en très mauvaise état, les vitres de cette entreprise était toutes casser et les portes défonçer, une rivière sale remplis de déchet se trouvait a quelque mètres de la maison de brique rouge de Severus et Céleste put voir que cet endroit était isolé de tout et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans cet endroit fort sinistre. Cependant la brune était contente de pouvoir se retrouvait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait même si Severus vivait dans un endroit pareil. Céleste vit le même endroit ou elle avait transplaner pour la première fois avec le Serpentard pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, une ruelle abandonné qui se situer proche de la rivière a laquelle la brune avait remarqué quelque instant auparavent. Severus marcha rapidement jusqu'a la ruelle qui lui permettait de transplaner sans être vue par un quelconque moldus et arriva a bon port au bout de quelque minutes, une fois dans cette ruelle Severus vit Céleste qui regardait attentivement l'impasse du tisseur. Severus se dit qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir Céleste dans sa vie car elle lui apportait du bonheur dans ce monde de brupte.

Une fois Céleste près de lui il sourit légèrement et annonça d'une voix neutre :

- Prête pour transplaner, annonça t-il en voyant Céleste lui rendre son sourire.

- Oui, dit t-elle en ne sachant pas si elle pouvait se blottir sur le torse de son compagnon comme pour la première fois qu'ils avaient transplaner dans cette impasse.

Voyant l'hésitation de la brune Severus tendit sa main vers elle et lui dit d'une voix douce :

- Viens, dit t-il calmement en tendant sa main.

Céleste fit un petit sourire et attrapa la main blanche du vert et argent et vit que Severus l'attira contre lui pour la presser sur son torse avec force.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère le maître des potions dit avec humour :

- Je ne suis pas un monstre vous savez je ne vais pas vous mangez toute crue, plaisanta t-il en répétant mot pour mot la même réplique qu'il avait employait lors de la première visite de la brune sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Entendant les mêmes paroles Céleste ne put s'empêchée de rire a gorge déployée. Severus fut surprit de voir que Céleste s'esclaffait de rire, il entendit pour la première fois qu'il vivait avec cette brune un vrai rire sortir de la bouche de sa sorcière, il ne put retenir a son tour un petit sourire qu'il essaya de contenir tout de même.

Puis sa sorcière prit la parole pour dire d'un air amuser :

- Non tu a raison tu n'est pas un monstre, plaisanta t-elle en serrant la taille du maître des potions en se rapprochant de son corps de plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Severus vit que Céleste n'avait pas peur de lui et qu'elle osait même se rapprochait ainsi de lui alors il dit d'une voix amuser :

- Vraiment ? Taquina t-il en resserant de ces deux bras la taille de Céleste.

- Vraiment, répéta t-elle en fixant la bouche de son compagnon avec convoitise.

Severus fut heureux de constaté qu'une lueur brillait dans les yeux bleu de cette sorcière alors il prit l'initiative de prendre lentement avec douceur les lèvres qu'il aimait tant goutter de cette sorcière, leurs langues jouèrent un balai lent et rigoureux et fort savoureux. Ils ne cessèrent de s'embrassait que lorsque l'oxygène manquer a leurs poumons.

Severus mit fin au baiser pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle et déclara a la brune d'une voix rauque a présent :

- On devrait peut être transplaner maintenant qu'en dit-tu ? Tutoya pour la première fois Severus envers Céleste.

La brune parût surprise car Severus vit l'étonnement sur le visage au trait fin de sa compagne.

- Oui on devrais je crois, taquina t-elle en fixant les lèvres du Serpentard avec une envie évidente dans son regard bleu qui réflétait de la luxure, qui désirait savourait les lèvres du maître des potions.

- Accroche toi bien alors, dit-il en transplanant.

Céleste sentie les effets désagréables du transplanage et s'accrocha a son amant avec force pour ne pas perdre son équilibre. Elle sentie en une fraction de seconde l'air lui manquait a ces poumons et sentie en une autre fraction de seconde l'air lui revenir dans sa cage thoracique avec violence. Une fois arrivé sur le Chemin de Traverse Severus vit avec horreur que Céleste recrachait ces poumons tant elle avat manqué d'air lors du transplanage, aussitôt il demanda d'une voix inquiète :

- Tu va bien, s'enquit t-il en tenant sa belle dans ces bras pour lui portait secours.

Au bout de trois minutes a tousser et a s'appuyer sur son Serpentard Céleste prit la parole :

- Oui je vais bien, je déteste transplaner, dit t-elle en reprennant sa respiration.

- Tu devras t'y faire, déclara t-il.

- Peut être mais je déteste sa, s'énerva t-elle en regardant le visage de Severus.

- Mettons nous en route, s'exclama t-il en se mettant en marche.

Céleste le suivit immédiatement et marcha aux côtés du brun. La brune aux yeux bleu ne vit aucun sorciers sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle pensa aussitôt a ce que lui avait dit Severus la dernière fois qu'ils était venue ici. Que les gens préféré resté chez eux en sécurité car le Seigneur des Ténèbres se fesait énormément ressentir ces derniers temps. Céleste ne put pensée a autre chose car elle passa devant le magasin de Madame Guipure. En voyant cette boutique le coeur de Céleste se serra car cette commerçante lui avait fait une remarque qui avait blessait profondément la brune. Céleste ne se rendit pas compte que Severus s'était arretait de marchait et qu'il regardait a présent Céleste d'un air inquiet.

Voyant cela Céleste s'arrêta a son tour de marcher et demanda :

- Quoi qui y'a t-il, demanda t-elle inquiète.

- Ton visage est devenue triste dès que nous avons passaient devant le magasin de Madame Guipure, répondit t-il en croisant ces bras sur sa poitrine.

Céleste ne désira pas répondre alors elle resta muette et se mit a fixait les pavés du Chemin de Traverse.

Voyant que sa sorcière ne lui répondrait pas Severus demanda sèchement :

- Que s'était t-il passer dans cette boutique, demanda durement le vert et argent car il n'aimait pas voir les gens qu'il aimait souffrir.

- Rien d'important, mentit t-elle en vain.

Car Severus annonça d'une voix doucereuse :

- Je te promet qu'un jour je découvrirais ce secret, jura le Serpentard avec un rictus sur ces lèvres fine.

- Continuons notre chemin veux tu ? Dit t-il en se dirigeant vers la boutique du meilleurs fabricant de baguettes magiques de toute l'angleterre.

Céleste suivit tristement Severus et au bout de quelque minutes supplémentaire a marcher sur l'allé du Chemin de Traverse, ils arrivèrent devant une boutique ou un écriteau en bois noir était inscrit en lettre dorée :

_**Ollivander, fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.C.**_

Céleste vit Severus rentré dans cette boutique et l'imita a son tour en rentrant dans cette boutique. Une fois a l'intérieur de ce magasin Céleste vit que ce magasin ruisselait de poussière et que d'énormes boîtes de toute tailles se retrouvait entansser sur plusieurs étagères. Elle vit aucun commerçant tenir ce magasin mais elle se trompa bien vite en appercevant un homme aux cheveux blancs aux yeux pâles avec un visage fatigué. Cette homme fit son apparition devant le comptoir de cette boutique avec un regard appeuré lorsqu'il s'était apperçut que le maître des potions patienté dans sa boutique.

Severus salua d'une voix neutre :

- Bonjour , salua Severus.

- Bo-bonjour professeur Snape, bégaya le commerçant de baguette magique en voyant le terrible maître des potions entré dans sa boutique.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda d'une petite voix en portant son attention sur la belle jeune femme brune.

- Cette femme désire acheter une baguette magique, annonça Severus.

- O je vois, hé bien approchez vous Miss, demanda Ollivander en allant dans sa réserve pour allait cherché plusieurs boites ou résidait plusieurs baguettes magique.

Céleste fit ce que ce vieille homme lui demanda et alla aux côtés de qui revenait avec plusieurs boîtes.

- Etes vous droitière ou bien gauchère, demanda t-il.

- Droitière, répondit t-elle

- Tenez essayez celle çi dans ce cas, dit t-il en tendant une baguette magique vers la brune.

Céleste prit dans sa main droite la baguette magique mais rien ne se passa cependant.

- Hé bien faite le geste, dit le commerçant d'un air ennuyer.

Céleste fit une rotation de son poignet droit mais rien ne se passa alors elle demanda :

- Comment saurais-je quelle baguette me conviendra le mieux, demanda t-elle inquiète.

- Souvenez-vous c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier pas le contraire, dit le vendeur en tendant une autre baguette magique vers Céleste qu'elle s'empressa de prendre.

- Décidement vous me donner du fil a rétordre jeune femme, dit le commerçant en enlevant la baguette magique des mains de Céleste car aucun effet se produiser.

Le vendeur retira une troisième baguette de sa boite et tendit la nouvelle baguette vers Céleste. Une fois la troisième baguette dans sa main plusieurs petites étincelles argentés sortit du bout de la baguette magique. C'est avec un sourire sur ces lèvres que Céleste vit avec bonheur que cette baguette venait de choisir son propriétaire. Céleste sentit dans son bras un flux de magie auquel elle n'avait jamais ressentie dans tout sa jeune vie, elle fixa sa nouvelle baguette et reporta son regard sur le Serpentard qui avait un visage neutre qui était démuni de tout sentiments, en voyant cela Céleste fut blesser de voir que le vert et argent n'était pas enthousiaste comme elle l'était a ce moment précis.

Voyant sa sorcière devenir triste Severus se sentie obligeait de prendre la parole :

- Vous avez enfin trouvait votre baguette magique mais a présent il faudra que vous appriniez a canaliser votre magie, déclara t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Céleste vit qu'il fesait un effort pour la consolée mais son coeur était blesser car apparament Severus avait décidé de la vouvoyer a nouveau.

Le jeune couple fut sortit de leurs bulle en entendant Ollivander reprendre la parole :

- Voila un excellent choix Miss, votre baguette et faite en bois de rose avec du cristal en roche est parcourue par un fil de cuivre, votre magie doit être pur pour que cette baguette ait décidait de vous prendre pour maître, s'exclama le vendeur en fixant la baguette qu'il venait de vendre a cette femme.

- Quel est le prix de cette baguette magique, demanda Severus.

- Dix gallions une mornille et trois noise, répondit en se dirigeant vers son comptoir.

- Bien je vais payais immédiatement, annonça le Serpentard en allant payer son achat.

Céleste ne bougea pas et vit avec tristesse Severus qui allait payer l'achat de sa nouvelle baguette magique, elle fixa avec tristesse son amour et décida de le rejoindre pour pouvoir sortir de ce magasin. Une fois après avoir remercier Ollivander le couple sortit du magasin pour continuer leurs achats. Ce fut Severus qui prit la parole pour détendre l'atmosphère qui regner entre lui et la brune.

- Nous allons a présent acheter quelque livres qui vous permetra de vous amélioré en toute sécurité pour parvenir a canaliser la magie que vous avez refoulez depuis toutes ces années, dit le maître des potions en marchant d'un pas rapide pour finir leurs achats, pour retrouver sa petite maison au plus vite.

Céleste emboita le pas et suivit d'un pas rapide a sont tours le vert et argent qui se dirigeait vers une boutique qui portait le nom de :

_**Fleury et Bott : libraire**_

Severus entra dans la librairie et fut imiter par la brune, une fois dans le magasin le Serpentard alla directement cherchait les livres dont il avait besoin pour Céleste. La brune suivit son compagnon et vit tous un tas de livres sur plusieurs étagères elle s'arrêta de marchait une fois que Severus trouva les livres qu'il cherchait. Ce fut une fois tous les livres en mains que Severus se dirigea vers le libraire et demanda de lui vendre les livres qu'il avait prit avec lui, une fois ces nouveaux achats payer le maître des potions sortit de la librairie avec a ces côtés Céleste qui n'avait pas reprit la parole depuis l'achat de la baguette magique de la brune. Severus se maudit d'avoir gâchait la bonne entende qu'ils avaient eue avant qu'ils ne viennent sur le Chemin de Traverse mais le Serpentard ne pouvait se permetre de mettre en danger Céleste en la tutoyant en public comme il l'avait fait quelque instant auparavent. C'est pour cette raison que le vert et argent désirait retrouvait sa petite maison délabrer pour clarifier les choses avec sa sorcière. Severus fut sortit de ces pensées par une voix glacial qu'il aurait reconnue entre milles, dès l'instant ou il avait entendut cette voix froide Severus pria intérieurement merlin de lui venir en aide car il ne désirait pas commetre une erreur qu'il regreterais amèrement en tuant sur place son meilleur ami d'enfance; Malfoy.

- Tiens tiens regarder qui nous avons là, s'exclama la voix démunis de tout sentiments.

Severus se retourna et vit devant lui un homme au teint pâle avec des yeux gris avec de long cheuveux blond qui était attaché en catogan. Céleste reconnue immédiatement la voix froide de cette homme, alors la peur s'installa dans son corps et réagis au quart de tour en se retournant a son tour, elle s'agrippa fermement de ces deux mains sur la cape noir de Severus en se cachant derrière le maître des potions. Voyant la réaction de sa belle agir ainsi Severus décida de couper court a cette rencontre fâcheuse en mettant fin a la discussion a laquelle Lucius Malfoy venait d'engager.

- Le maître des potions et la belle brune aux yeux bleu ensemble sur le Chemin de Traverse en fesant les boutiques, aujourd'hui et mon jour de chance décidement, s'exclama Lucius Malfoy en fixant son ami brun qui semblait contenir sa colère.

Lucius sourit méchament en voyant que la brune se cachait derrière Severus, apparament la relation entre ces deux là était bien plus évoluer qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ce fut a ce moment que le brun décida de prendre la parole avant que les choses ne dérape.

- Je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir restait plus longtemps avec toi Lucius mais j'ai des choses a régler pour mon retour a Poudlard, répliqua sèchement le maître des potions en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce pour protéger Céleste si nécessaire.

Voyant son ami d'enfance qui désirait évitait sa compagnie, le blond décida de voir quelle serait la réaction du maître des potions en le tourmentant.

- Oui je peux comprendre la raison de ton empréssement mais tu ne m'a pas présenter ta nouvelle amie, s'exclama le blond avec un sourire carnassier sur ces lèvres.

Voyant ou le blond en voulait venir Severus décida de laisser Lucius en se mettant en marche pour partir de cette endroit dangereux pour sa brune. Mais il ne put allait bien loin car l'aristocrate décida de jouait sa dernière carte en narguant le Serpentard brun.

- Ta nouvelle amie et jolie a regarder je me demande si tu pourrais me la présenter un soir afin que je puisse faire plus ample connaissance si tu vois ce je veux dire, nargua Lucius avec un sourire vicieux sur ces lèvres.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop pour Severus qui peinait a contenir sa rage, il fit voltface et plaqua le blond sur le mur du Chemin de Traverse de toute ces forces afin de faire comprendre a son ancien ami d'enfance qu'il ne devait pas jouait avec ces nerfs qui était mit a rude épreuve.

C'est alors que Severus entendit sa sorcière prendre la parole d'une voix inquiète :

- Severus, s'alarma la brune effrayer en voyant Severus plaqué avec rage le blond.

C'est alors que le mangemort prit la parole devant cette scène touchante selon lui afin de narguer encore plus le brun en essayant d'imiter la voix inquiète de la brune :

- _Severus, _se moqua Lucius en essayant d'imiter la voix inquiète de Céleste.

Voyant le blond le narguer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà le maître des potions plaqua encore une fois le blond avec plus de forces et fit cogner la tête du blond contre le mur et Severus vit avec bonheur que Lucius avait fermer ces yeux gris pour contenir un sifflement de douleur c'est alors qu'il prit la parole a son tour pour menacer son ami d'enfance d'une voix qui était remplis de rage.

- Ne t'avise pas de l'approcher ou je te jure par Salaazar que tu le regreteras, avertit Severus furieux en voyant le blond qui fesait une grimace sous la force a laquelle le brun l'avait plaqué une seconde fois.

Lucius ouvrit ces yeux dès le moment ou Severus le menaça et déclara a son tour d'une voix dure :

- Tu devrais alors mieux protéger ta minable maison si tu désire gardé cette femme en vie car il serait dommage d'endomager le corps de cette belle brune, menaça a son tour Lucius en fixant les yeux noirs de son ami brun.

Severus sentie son sang bouillir dans ces veines il était sur le point de sortir sa baguette magique afin de tué sur le champs l'aristocrate mais il fut retenut par la voix douce et appeurer de sa sorcière brune aux yeux azur qui dit d'une voix paniquer :

- Severus s'il te plait rentrons, supplia Céleste qui sentie ces yeux lui piquer sous l'émotion, car elle voyait pour la première fois le Serpentard réagir aussi violament et surtout elle était effrayait en entendant la menace du blond a son égard.

Céleste pensée a ce moment a sa seule et meilleur amie Angélique, elle pria les dieux pour protéger sa soeur de coeur de se monstre blond mais Céleste se résolue a pensée a autre chose que sur Angélique sinon la brune risquerait de perdre le contrôle de sa magie. Severus tourna sa tête et vit le visage de sa brune qui était effrayait alors il choisit de partir au plus vite si il ne désirait un débordement de magie venant de sa sorcière car cela risquerait de la blessait et il ne voulait pas cela, alors le brun lâcha les vêtements du blond afin de lui donnait un bon coup de poing au ventre a l'aristocrate et Severus avertit une seconde fois d'une voix dure :

- Ne t'avise pas de la touchait ou de lui faire du mal ou tu mouras de mes propres mains je te le jure, trancha Severus en laissant tomber a terre Lucius qui était pliait en deux sous la force a laquelle le brun l'avait frappait.

Severus ne se retourna pas pour voir l'aristocrate, il se jeta droit sur Céleste qu'il prit dans ces bras la brune et se dirigea vers la plateforme qui permetter de transplaner. Céleste vit Severus frappait encore une fois le blond et ferma les yeux devant la violence et la puissance du coup qu'avait donnait son compagnon brun au blond. Quand elle ouvrit a nouveau ces yeux bleu Céleste vit le blond plier a terre et sans voir plus ce spectacle effrayant Céleste vit le maître des potions s'approchait d'elle et elle sentie avec bonheur que Seveus venait de la prendre dans ces bras pour la protéger et la réconforter. Ils se mirent en route vers la plateforme et une fois tout deux éloignaient de l'endoit ou se trouvait le blond a terre.

Seveus prit la parole d'une voix douce a l'intention de sa sorcière :

- Tout va bien a présent, sa va aller je suis là, réconforta le Serpentard brun en tenant Céleste dans ces bras.

Trop choquer pour parler Céleste acquiesça et vit avec bonheur la plateforme qui allait les faire transplaner.

- Accroche toi, annonça Severus une fois arriver sur la plateforme.

Severus ressera son étreinte sur Céleste qu'il serra contre son corps avec force pour prouver a sa brune que tout allait bien maintenant. Et c'est a cet instant que Severus choisit de transplaner dans la ruelle de l'impasse du tisseur non loin de sa maison en brique rouge.

O°°o°o°°O

Reprenant avec douleur une respiration normal, Lucius Malfoy essaya de se lever mais tomba a la renverse tant la douleur était présente dans son abdomen, il maudit a cet instant le maître des potions et une fois debout il s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre contenance et jura d'une voix hargneuse :

- Tu me le paira Severus j'en fait le serment, jura l'aristocrate furieux.

Puis il se mit en marche essayant d'oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait et se rendit sur la même plateforme qui avait permit a Severus de quitter le Chemin de Traverse. Une fois arrivait sur cette plateforme il transplana dans son manoir pour prendre une potion anti-douleur et mettre un onguent qui ferait disparaitre l'hématome qui lui avait provoqué Severus. Lucius attendit plusieurs heures pour être en meilleure forme pour rendre visite a sa blonde aux yeux vert.

O°°o°o°°O

Mais au moment ou l'aristocrate transplana a son tours, une grande femme brune au cheuveux bouclées noirs aux paupières lourdes vit avec déléctation le spectacle qui s'était déroulé devant elle quelque instant auparavent. C'est avec une sourire carnassier qu'elle transplana a son tours pour rapporter a son maître les dernières nouvelles qu'elle avait récolter en ce début de matinée.

O°°o°o°°O

Une fois arriver dans la ruelle de l'impasse du tisseur Severus prit la parole d'une voix douce :

- Sa va aller maintenant nous somme en sécurité nous allons arrivé a la maison dans quelque seconde allez viens, dit calmement le maître des potions ne désirant pas que Céleste perde le contrôle de sa magie.

Au bout de quelque minutes a marcher rapidement le couple arriva devant la petite maison de brique rouge et avant de rentrer dans la maison, Severus sortit sa baguette magique afin de placer plusieurs sortilèges de protection au cas ou son ami Lucius désirait lui faire une petite visite de courtoisie.

Une fois a l'intérieur de la maison Céleste exprima sa peur en se jetant sur le cou de son amant.

- J'ai eue si peur, avoua t-elle ne contrôlant plus ces larmes qui lui coulait sur son visage a présent.

Voyant sa sorcière être aussi triste et effrayer Severus ressera son étreinte et se dirigea sur son canapé vert miteux et s'y installa avec Céleste a ces côtés qui aggripait le vert et argent avec force comme une bouée de secours.

- Sa va aller je te promet qu'il ne te feras pas de mal, rassura Severus en caressant les cheuveux noirs de Céleste.

La brune renifla et hocha la tête puis se mit a pleurée davantage sans qu'elle ne parvienne a se retenir. Severus vit avec effroie qu'elle s'était mise a pleurée encore plus avec des sanglots qui durait plusieurs minutes sans qu'il ne parvienne a calmé sa belle. Alors Severus essaya encore une fois de la réconfortée en demandant pour quelle raison elle pleurée.

- Céleste en principe quand je fais des promesse je les tiens alors si je t'ai promis que Lucius ne te feras pas de mal, je t'assure que sa seras le cas, dit le maître des potions en écartant Céleste de sa poitine pour voir les yeux bleu qu'il aimait, être innondait de larmes.

Severus fut blesser de voir les larmes de Céleste coulait sur ces joues alors il essuya ces larmes de peur et de tristesse de ces deux pouces avec douceur puis il demanda d'un ton doux :

- Qui y'a t-il pourquoi pleure tu ? Demanda t-il, réconfortant.

Céleste renifla et prit la parole d'une voix chevrotante :

- Angélique, parvint t-elle seulement a dire en cachant son visage sur le torse de son compagnon.

Sachant a présent la raison de ces larmes il essaya de la réconfortée du mieux qu'il le pouvait en sachant qu'il n'était pas doué pour cela.

- Ecoute ton amie Angélique doit être encore en vie je pense, si je parviens a découvrir ou Lucius détient ton amie je te promet que je ferais de mon mieux pour la sauvée, déclara t-il en caressant le dos de Céleste.

La brune leva son visage sur l'élu de son coeur et demanda d'une petite voix :

- Promit ? Demanda t-elle les larmes aux yeux en fixant Severus.

Ne pouvant résister a ce visage merveilleux Severus prit la parole en embrassant les larmes de la brune :

- Je te le promet, jura t-il en posant ces lèvres sur les larmes salé de sa sorcière.

Une fois Céleste calmée dans les bras de Severus elle parvint a demandait une chose qui la tourmentait alors elle prit la parole sans que sa voix ne soit chevrotante :

- Pour quoi tu m'a vouvoyer quand nous étions sur le Chemin de Traverse, questionna t-elle calmée.

- Pour la simple raison que je ne désire pas te mettre en danger, car tu si certaines personnes vennaient a s'aperçevoir que je suis attachais a toi ils en profiterons pour te faire du mal afin de m'atteindre, révéla Severus qui fixait Céleste d'un air grave.

- Je croyais que c'était par ce que tu ne voulait plus de moi, bougonna t-elle.

Voyant le visage bougon de sa belle Severus ne put se retenir de rapprocher son visage de celui de sa sorcière brune afin de lui capturer ces lèvres douces avec amour. Céleste vit son compagnon s'approcher d'elle, la brune fut heureuse de voir que Severus l'aimait toujours alors c'est avec joie qu'elle prit avec délectation les lèvres de son amour.

Leurs baiser fut doux et enivrant, au bout de plusieurs minutes a se prouvait leurs attirance Severus mit fin au baiser pour annonçer d'une voix rauque :

- Ne doute jamais que je puisse ne plus te désirais, s'exclama t-il son front contre celui de Céleste.

La brune rit ouvertement et dit a son tours :

- J'espère bien, dit t-elle taquine.

Severus choisit ce moment pour annonçer a Céleste le programme qu'elle devrait suivre pour pouvoir canaliser son flux magique sans qu'elle ne se blesse :

- Céleste tu devrais commencer a lire les livres que j'ai t'ai achetais sur le Chemin de Traverse, car contrôler sa magie n'est pas chose aisé pour une personne qui a passer la plus grande partie de sa vie a vivre comme une moldus, déclara Severus en se détachant de la brune.

Céleste soupira et annonça d'une voix neutre :

- Oui tu dois avoir raison, dit t-elle.

- Tu devrais commencer le plus vite possible, dit t-il en se levant.

- Oui je vais commencer a lire ces livres maintenant si tu insiste, s'exclama Céleste en soupirant car elle désirait être dans les bras de Severus au lieu de lire mais elle n'avait pas le choix car elle devait a tout prix savoir canaliser sa magie.

Severus lança le sortilège d'agrandissement sur les livres qu'il avait réduit pour les mettres tous dans la poche intérieur de sa cape, il prit un livre qui s'intitulait : _**Livre pour les sorciers de premiers cycle. **_Et le tendit a la brune qui était toujours assise sur le canapé vert. Céleste prit le livre que lui tendait Severus et lus le titre a voix haute et reporta son attention sur le brun aux yeux onyx.

- Premier cycle ? Questionna t-elle surprise.

- Oui il y a plusieurs cycle d'apprentisage pour un sorcier avant qu'il ne devienne un sorcier compétant, déclara t-il.

- En premier lis ce premier bouquin, tu as toute cette journée pour apprendre ces simple sortilèges qui se trouve sur ce livre de premier cycle une fois cela fait, se soir tu mettras en pratique les sortilèges que tu a appris aujourd'hui avec moi, annonça t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Très bien je vais commencer dès a présent, dit t-elle en ouvrant le livre.

- Il est dix heure et demie reste ici du temps que moi je vais préparer une ou deux potions, dit t-il en allant vers la porte de son laboratoire.

Voyant partir pour plusieurs heure l'homme qu'elle aimait Céleste demanda au maître des potions :

- Severus attends, dit t-elle en se levant.

- Oui ? Dit t-il en se retournant pour voir ce que désirait sa brune aux yeux bleu.

- Je voulais te dire ceci, dit t-elle en se rapprochant du Serpentard.

- Quoi, rumina t-il car il voulait terminer les potions qu'il avait préparé quelque jours auparavent qu'il devait laisser reposer pendant plusieurs jours avant de finir ces potions qui nécessiter plusieurs jours de repos.

Céleste rit devant la moue que fit l'élu de son coeur a ce moment car son visage était trop mignon selon la brune, alors elle se rapprocha de son brun aux yeux noirs et captura a son tours les lèvres de son amant avec douceur et passion, au bout de quelque petite minutes a embrasser le vert et argent.

Céleste mit fin au baiser et s'écarta de Severus pour lui dire ceci :

- Je désirais te souhaitais de passer une bonne fin de matinée, dit t-elle espiègle.

Severus sourit d'un rire sincère et remercia la brune en embrassant le front de Céleste.

- Passe une bonne matinée toi aussi, dit t-il en prenant le chemin qui menait dans son laboratoire.

Céleste sourit devant ce signe d'affection et alla lire le livre pour les jeunes sorciers de premiers cycle.

Les heures suivantes s'écoulèrent a la vitesse de la lumière et ce fut le bruit de son estomac qui criait famine que Céleste se retrouva dans la petite cuisine moldus, elle attendit Severus pour le déjeuner pendant plusieurs minutes mais apparament le Serpentard avait soit oublié l'heure du repas soit il était en pleine préparation de ses potions, alors pour faire passer le temps la brune vit un journal qui s'intitulait la Gazette du sorcier et découvrit pour la première fois de sa vie un journal sorcier. C'est en découvrant d'un air intéresser ce journal sorcier qu'elle découvrit un article qui allait la chamboulée pour la seconde fois en cette journée. En première page de ce journal Céleste vit pour la première fois depuis plus de dix sept année une photo de son père qui se trouvait devant les portes exploser du temple auquel la brune appartenait quelque jours auparavent. Aperçevant l'image de son père Céleste sentie ces yeux lui piquer une seconde fois et ne put les contenir, elle essaya de savoir pour quelle raison Severus ne lui avait pas parlait de cet article alors qu'il connaissait le nom de son père. Elle était a présent très en colère contre le Serpentard et c'est en désirant savoir la raison du comportement de Severus qu'elle se rendis furibonde, au laboratoire de celui qu'elle aimait.

O°°o°o°°O

Severus avait profitait de cette fin de matinée pour préparer les potions qu'il avait laissait reposé quelque jours auparavent l'une de ces potions était une potion tue-loup et l'autre une potion poussoss. Une fois ces potions terminer le maître des potions décida d'aller retrouvait sa belle brune pour déjeuner avec elle mais il vit avec horreur que sa brune l'avait devancé en rentrant dans son laboratoire avec des larmes de colère qui ravageait son visage aux traits fin. C'est en voyant Céleste avancé d'un pas furieux près de lui qu'il vit le journal de cette matinée dans les mains de sa compagne, alors a cet instant le verte et argent pria pour sa survie :

- Que Salaazar me vient en aide, supplia Severus en voyant le visage de Céleste être déformer par la rage et la colère.

Et ce fut a ce moment que la brune aux yeux azur choisit pour lui lançait le journal en pleine figure et de hurlait a pleins poumons :

- POURQUOI TU NE M'A RIEN DIT, hurla Céleste avec des yeux fou de rage.

Et Severus se leva et affronta son destin malchanceux. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, la peur au ventre de perdre un être cher le tirailler.

O°°o°o°°O

Quelque heures auparavent dans un manoir au sud de l'angleterre dans le Wiltshire, une sorcière transplaner dans le jardin de la noble maison des Malfoys. Cette femme aux cheuveux noirs et aux paupières lourdes s'avança d'un pas précipiter dans le salon de sa soeur Narcissa. Voyant sa grande soeur déboulait a toute vitesse Madame Malfoy demanda avec inquiétude :

- Que se passe t-il Bella, s'inquiéta la blonde aux yeux bleu.

- Ou est le Maître je dois le voir de toute urgence, déclara Bellatrix d'une voix exciter.

- Il est partit régler une affaire importante m'a t-il confié je ne sais rien de plus, déclara Narcissa en fixant le visage de dément de sa grande soeur.

- Dès son arriver dans le manoir préviens moi, ordonna la mangemorte en partant du salon pour aller torturer quelque Sang-De-Bourbes qui était prisonniers dans les donjons du manoir de son beau frère Lucius.

- Bien sûr, répondit la mère de Drago, d'un air triste.

O°°o°o°°O

De retour dans le laboratoire du maître des potions dans sa petite maison a l'impasse du tisseur, Severus Snape dut affronter pour la première fois de sa vie la femme qui lui était destiné. Ce fut avec appréhension et en cherchant soigneusement les réponses qu'il allait fournir a la brune aux yeux bleu qu'il prit la parole d'une voix calme :

- Ecoute Céleste je ...

Mais le brun aux yeux noirs ne put finir son excuse que Céleste s'empréssa de lui couper la parole pour criée sur Severus :

- TU QUOI, hurla t-elle en fixant les yeux sombre de son aimé.

Severus se dit qu'il devait a tout prix calmer cette brune ou bien son laboratoire ne survivrait pas longtemps face a cette femme au tempérament de feu.

- Céleste écoute moi, je suis désolé de ne t'avoir pas prévenue pour ton père mais je ne voulais pas ...

Mais a nouveau la brune explosa face a cette excuse pitoyable.

- QUOI TU NE VOULAIS PAS QUOI, QUE MON PERE SACHE QUE JE SUIS ENVIE, LUI FAIRE CROIRE QUE JE SUIS MORTE, C'EST SA HEIN ? Explosa Céleste d'une traite en sentant ces larmes lui coulait sur ces joues.

Severus déglutit péniblement car il n'était pas de taille pour affronté Céleste a ce moment. C'est alors qu'il vit avec effroie que Céleste commencer a perdre le contrôle de sa magie car l'air était tellement chargé en magie que des étincelles rouge et dorée crépiter dans l'air. Il eue a peine le temps de se jeter a terre avec la brune pour évitait les éclats de verre que contenait ses potions magique n'explose dans toute la pièce dans un bruit sourd. Une fois a terre le maître des potions se retrouva sur le corps de Céleste, tandis que celle çi foudoya Severus d'un regard noir. Voyant toujours la colère inscrit sur le visage de sa compagne, Severus choisit ce moment pour avouer ces peurs et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour cette sorcière brune aux yeux azur.

C'est d'une voix faible qu'il débuta sa confession :

- Céleste si j'ai agis ainsi a ton égard c'est pour justement t'empêcher d'avoir ce débordement de magie et surtout pour ne pas te faire de la peine, commença le brun aux yeux d'obsidienne en regardant les larmes de Céleste qui continuait de coulait sur son visage.

Céleste était tellement en colère contre cet homme qu'elle laissa s'expliquer Severus. Voyant sa compagne ne pas lui hurlait dessus donna du courage pour inciter le vert et argent a continué sa confession. Il se leva légèrement du corps de Céleste pour prendre appuis sur ces coudes et reprit la parole pour avouer ses sentiments. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remua et c'est ainsi sur le sol froid du laboratoire du Serpentard que Severus révéla ses sentiments, d'une voix tellement faible que la brune dut ce concentré pour entendre son brun aux yeux onyx.

- J'avoue que j'aurais dut te parlait de cet article mais je ne désirait pas te révélais que ton père te recherchais de peur que tu ... commença Severus a dire mais il se tut et fixa les yeux bleue de la brune pour trouver la force de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Voyant Severus se taire ainsi Céleste vit sur le visage de cet homme de la tristesse et surtout de la souffrance. Céleste ne savait pour quelle raison Severus agisait ainsi mais elle comprit que le maître des potions essayait de confesser ces sentiments. Voyant Severus restait muet Céleste décida de le pousser dans ces derniers retranchements pour connaitre la suite de ce discours intéressant.

- Que je quoi ? Demanda t-elle calmer a présent.

Voyant sa sorcière devenue enfin calme Severus soupira bruyament et inspira pour se donner du courage et avoua en une traite le reste de sa confession.

- De peur que tu me quitte et que tu reparte auprès de ton père, loin de moi, confessa t-il en n'osant pas fixer Céleste cette fois çi.

Connaissant a présent la raison pour laquelle Severus avait cachait cet information le coeur de la brune se gonfla de bonheur car elle avait a présent la preuve que le Serpentard l'aimait. Céleste devina que Severus n'était pas a l'aise pour révéler ces sentiments, alors elle vit le maître des potions tourner la tête et comprit seulement a ce moment que Severus ne lui avait pas parler de cet article de peur qu'elle le quitte pour retrouver sa famille qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis plus de dix sept ans. Céleste rit devant cet homme qui était gêner et craquant pensa t-elle, alors elle prit la parole d'une voix taquine pour calmer l'atmosphère et surtout pour mettre a l'aise le brun. Entendant sa brune rire Severus osa regarder le visage de sa sorcière et vit qu'elle n'était plus fâcher mais qu'elle avait un visage espiègle a présent. Alors la boule qui s'était logé dans la gorge du Serpentard disparut et fut heureux de ne pas avoir était rejeter par Céleste.

- Si je comprends bien tu ne m'a pas parler de cet article de peur que je retourne auprès de ma famille et que je te laisse tomber c'est bien cela ? Demanda la sorcière avec un grand sourire sur ces lèvres a présent.

- Oui c'est cela, répondit faiblement le brun en voyant avec surprise le grand sourire qu'avait Céleste sur son visage, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle riait ainsi surtout pendant cette instant qui n'était pas drôle selon Severus, il demanda aussitôt :

- Pourquoi rit tu, c'est moi qui te fais rire ? Demanda Severus, colèrique.

- Oui on peut dire sa comme sa, avoua t-elle avec le sourire a ces lèvres.

Voyant Céleste se moquer de lui, Severus choisit de se lever mais fut retenut par les bras de Céleste qui l'emprisona a toute vitesse en voyant le Serpentard qui désirait se levait. Alors Céleste choisit de s'expliquer a son tours en gardant le torse de Severus sur son corps.

- Tu me fais rire parce que tu est trop mignon, s'exclama Céleste.

- Moi, mignon tu te moque de moi c'est sa, rugit-il d'une voix sèche en colant son corps du celui de la brune qui était sous lui.

Céleste bougea son corps d'un mouvement excitant pour Severus et elle prit la parole pour calmer l'élu de son coeur qui commencer a devenir en colère.

- Oui tu est mignon si tu ne me crois pas alors je vais te le prouver, dit-elle en prenant possession des lèvres de son compagnon avec fougue.

Severus fut surpris de l'initiative de cette femme au caractère lunatique pensait Severus, alors il colla plus son corps sur Céleste et se mit a la recherche de la langue qu'il aimait suçer et jouer, alors il mit toute sa fougue et sa passion dans ce baiser ardent en bougeant son corps lascivement sur le corps de sa sorcière brune. Céleste gémit et mit fin au baiser pour taquiner l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Alors est tu convaincue a présent que tu est mignon, dit-elle en reprenant sa respiration.

Severus sourit et répondit d'une voix rauque :

- Je n'en suis pas sûr encore cependant, répliqua t-il espièglement en reprenant avec force la bouche tentatrice de Céleste.

La brune sourit dans la bouche de Severus et mit fin au baiser sinon elle risquerait de perdre son sang-froid en ce moment. Une fois leurs baiser terminer Céleste prit la parole:

- Severus écoute je comprends ta réaction de ne m'avoir pas parler de cet article mais tu aurait dut m'en parlait, je ne vais pas te quitter tu sais, révéla la sorcière.

- Vraiment ? Osa demander le vert et argent.

Céleste rit et dit d'un ton amuser :

- Non je ne vais pas partir je te le promet, avoua t-elle.

- J'ai pris peur quand j'ai reconnue ton père sur la Gazette du sorcier je l'avoue mais je ne voulait pas te perdre, avoua t-il en se levant du sol froid de son laboratoire.

Severus aida a relever Céleste qui était a terre et continua de parler.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ne t'avoir pas parler de cet article, dit Severus.

- Je te pardonne cette fois çi mais ne me cache plus ce genre d'information s'il te plaît, demanda Céleste en fixant les bouts de verres qui avait explosait lors de son débordement de magie accidentelle.

- Très bien je te promet de ne plus de cacher ce genre d'information qui concerne ta famille, s'exclama Severus qui regardait d'un air lasse son laboratoire.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir brisé tes potions, s'excusa la brune en rougissant.

Severus soupira longuement et déclara :

- Nous sommes quitte pour cette fois, je te pardonne mais je vais devoir te donner une punition, plaisanta le brun en rapprochant sa sorcière sur son torse musclé.

Le couple allait s'embrasser mais ils furent déranger par la petite elfe qui s'était inquiétait d'avoir sentie la magie de la brune avoir exploser dans le laboratoire de son maître.

Gena fit son apparition en disant d'une voix inquiète :

- Jeune maître vous allez bien, s'inquiéta Gena.

L'elfe rougit devant le couple qui se tenait fermement et baissa immédiatement son visage pour fixer le sol, honteuse d'avoir interromput son maître avec Céleste.

Severus fut amuser du comportement de son elfe et prit la parole pour rassurer Gena.

- Tout va bien, nous ne sommes pas blesser si c'est ce que tu pense, par contre tu va devoir nettoyer le laboratoire qui a était dévasté par la magie de Céleste, dit Severus en fixant Gena.

La petite elfe leva son visage et rencontra les yeux noirs de son maître et dit calmement :

- Bien maître tout de suite, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

Ce fut a ce moment que le ventre de la brune choisit pour faire entendre son mécontentement.

Severus regarda d'un air amusé Céleste et dit :

- Je crois qu'une personne a faim, rigola le Serpentard.

- Oui c'est l'heure du repas, précisa Céleste.

- Alors dans ce cas allons déjeuner, dit le maître des potions en se mettant en route pour sa cuisine moldus.

- J'arrive, dit Céleste en rejoignant le brun.

Les heures suivante s'écoulèrent a la vitesse de la lumière et ce fut une fois le couché du soleil que le jeune couple sorcier qui habitaient dans la petite maison de brique rouge commença l'apprentissage de la brune dans le salon du maître des potions. Céleste commença de pratiquer les sorts de premiers cycle avec sa première baguette magique qui était faite en bois de rose avec du cristal de roche muni d'un fil de cuivre. Ce fut avec bonheur que Céleste lança ces premiers sortilèges dans cet petite maison délabré avec l'amour de sa vie qui l'aidait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

O°°o°o°°O

Pendant le temps que la brune aux yeux bleu commencer son apprentisage avec l'amour de sa vie, dans une maison près de la mer méditérranéene une belle femme aux cheveux bouclées de couleur dorée attendait avec peur un homme blond au visage pâle aux yeux gris. Angélique avait passé une journée désagréable aujourd'hui en pensant a l'avertissement dont cet homme mangemort l'avait prévenue hier soir lors de sa visite quotidienne dans cette garçonnière. Angélique était a présent sur la terrase de sa prison dorée ou elle regardait avec mélancolie la mer. Le son des vagues apaisé pour un petit instant la blonde qui venait de fermé ces yeux vert pour mieux apprécie cette belle mélodie. Seulement tout avait une fin et le moment vint pour Angélique d'être interrompu de ce moment relaxant par la petite elfe Tressy.

- Miss il est l'heure d'allée vous changez, maître Lucius ne va pas tarder a arriver pour le diner, déclara la petite créature.

Angélique ouvrit ces yeux en soupirant et prit la parole d'un air fataliste :

- J'arrive, dit Angélique d'une voix triste.

Angélique alla se préparer pour le diner auquel l'aristocrate blond lui avait promit la nuit dernière. Elle prit un bain avec des pétales de roses dans son bain avec des parfums de toutes sortes mais cela n'apporta aucun réconfort a la blonde cependant. Une fois son bain prit elle se sécha et enfila une belle robe bustier de couleurs mauve dont le décolleter réhaussé sa poitrine voluptueuse, elle s'attacha ces cheuveux dorée en chignon et sortit ainsi de la salle de bain pour affronter son tortionaire qui ne tarderait pas a faire son apparition.

O°°o°o°°O

Une fois rétablis de l'attaque du maître des potions Lucius sortit par la grande porte de son manoir pour se diriger vers le grand portail de fer forger de sa noble demeure. Une fois devant le portail Lucius aller transplaner quand soudain une voix famillière l'intérompit.

- Ou va tu ? Demanda sa femme Narcissa qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Lucius se retourna pour fixer sa femme d'un regard froid et répondit d'un ton impérieux :

- Cela ne te regarde pas femme, rugit le blond en foudroyant sa femme du regard.

Narcissa savait au sujet des infidélités de son époux mais elle n'avait pas pensée que Lucius oserait partir en cette fin de soirée car sachant par sa soeur Bella qu'elle avait des informations importante pour leurs le Lord, Narcissa avait pensée qu'il serait plus prudent pour son mari de rester dans ce manoir a attendre leurs Seigneur.

Elle prit la parole d'une voix faible pour prévenir son époux :

- J'ai appris par Bella qu'elle avait des informations importante pour le maître alors j'avait pensée que tu devrais être au côtés de Bella lorsque le maître reviendra dans le manoir, dit-elle en regardant furtivement le visage furieux de son mari.

Lucius perdit son sang-froid car sa femme lui fesait perdre son temps car le blond désirait ardamment faire sienne la blonde aux yeux vert, car il n'avait toujours pas eue le temps jusqu'a présent pour s'approprier la prêtresse vestale vierge. Lucius pensait que si son ami Serpentard Severus avait réussi a mettre dans ces bonnes grâce la brune aux yeux bleu alors pourquoi lui le grand, puissant et séduisant Malfoy qu'il était n'avait pas encore prit possession du corps de la blonde Angélique ? C'est sur cette pensé rageuse que le blond aux yeux gris décida de grondé sa femme qui l'empêché de retrouvé au plus vite sa nouvelle maîtresse qui l'attendait dans la garçonnière des Malfoys.

- Je n'ai que faire de ta soeur elle peut bien aller faire sa partie de jambe en l'air avec le Seigneur des ténèbres sa m'est égal, pour ta gouverne ne m'attends pas se soir je rentrerais tard, avertit Lucius en prenant sa baguette magique pour transplaner.

Ne pouvant répliqué pour sauvée l'honneur de sa soeur Bella, narcissa vit avec tristesse son époux qui venait de la congédiée ainsi sans aucun mot pour sa part. Ce fut avec le coeur meurtrit en sachant que Lucius aller prendre du réconfort et du bon temps auprès d'une autre femme que la blonde aux yeux bleu rentra d'un pas lent dans sa demeure morbide.

O°°o°o°°O

Arrivant enfin devant la parte d'entré de sa garçonnière Lucius rentra dans cette petite maison avec une envie préssente de faire sienne la blonde aux yeux vert. Dès qu'il passa la porte d'entré Lucius chercha du regard Angélique. Il ne vit personne dans le salon alors il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa futur maîtresse mais ne vit personne encore cette fois çi dans la belle petite chambre de la blonde. Etant déjà de mauvaise humeur a cause de cette journée humiliante il appella son elfe de maison d'une voix dure :

- Tressy, aboya le mangemort.

L'elfe apparut aussi vite qu'elle le pouver et s'inclina devant son maître et la petite créature prit la parole d'une voix appeurer :

- Oui maître, demanda l'elfe.

- Ou est t-elle, demanda Lucius.

- Sur la terrasse jeune maître, répondit Tressy.

- Bien, le diner est-il prêt ? Demanda l'aristocrate.

- Oui mon seigneur, répondit l'elfe.

- Alors prépare la table pour le diner nous allons passer a table, déclara son maître en partant pour la terrasse afin de trouver sa captive.

- Bien maître, dit la créature en disparaissant pour accomplir la tâche que son maître lui avait ordonner.

Lucius sortit de la chambre de Angélique pour retrouver sa blonde aux yeux vert afin de gagner sa confiance pour assouvir ces pulsions masculine. Le mangemort se retrouva vite devant la terrasse et vit avec déléctation les courbes féminine de Angélique. Il se rapprocha de sa belle et constata que la blonde n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, alors il marcha a pas feutrer et se retrouva derrière le dos d'Angélique qui fixer le souleil couchant. Il fit prisonnier le corps de la blonde en entourant de ces deux bras le corps de sa prisonnière, il colla son corps contre celle çi et constata avec bonheur qu'elle hoqueta de stupeur et de frayeur devant l'initiative du blond.

O°°o°o°°O

Angélique se retrouvait sur la terrasse pour regarder une dernière fois le soleil couchant avant que son tortionnaire ne vienne pour le diner. Elle pensa avec tristesse que cette nuit elle allait connaitre contre son grès les plaisirs qu'un homme puisse offrir a une femme, car Angélique douter bien des événements qui allait se dérouler cette nuit. La blonde apprehender déjà le moment ou cette homme viendrait a s'approprié son corps, elle frissona de peur et ce fut a ce moment qu'elle sentie un corps musclé qui venait de se collé derrière elle et vit deux bras se reffermer sur sa taille. Angélique comprit que le moment de vérité était venue pour elle. C'est en se retournant qu'elle vit le visage de ce sorcier blond et vit un sourire froid sur les lèvres de cette homme. Le moment était venue pour cette dernière survivante Vestale vierge de devenir une femme a part entière.

Lucius vit Angélique se retournait et vit de la peur sur le visage de cette femme. Alors pour gagné la confiance de sa maîtresse l'aristocrate prit la parole d'un ton neutre :

- Alors impatiente pour commencer cette soirée riche en émotions ? Demanda sournoisement le blond aux yeux gris.

Angélique déglutit péniblement et dut répondre aux sous entendus de ce sorcier :

- Ou-oui, dit-elle faiblement en baissant son regard émeraude.

Lucius comprit a ce moment que sa nouvelle maîtresse avait peur des évènements a venir, alors il retira ces bras qui tenait fermement la taille de la blonde et prit la parole devant cette femme appeurer :

- Rentrons a l'intérieur le diner est servi, annonça t-il en partant pour sa petite cuisine.

Angélique ne répondit rien et suivit le blond a l'intérieur. Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine la femme a la chevelure dorée vit une petite table de bois sculpter être remplit de plusieurs plats qu'ils semblair fort délicieux. Elle vit avec stupeur que se sorcier pouvait être galant car il l'invita a s'assoir.

Une fois Angélique assise Lucius s'installa a son tours avec élégance et prit la parole pour détendre l'atmosphère :

- Bonne appétit, dit-il en prenant ces couverts.

- Bonne appétit, répondit Angélique d'une toute petite voix car elle était surprise de voir que cette homme puisse être galant.

Du moins Angélique savait pour quelle raison ce sorcier agissait ainsi. Ils commencèrent leurs repas et ce fut au bout de plusieurs minutes que Lucius choisit de commencer son attaque séduction envers la blonde en osant pour une première approche toucher le pieds de la blonde sous la table. La blonde sentit le pieds du blond lui toucher le tibiat, alors elle avala de travers et essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Une fois leurs diner terminer

Lucius rit d'un sourire froid et prit la parole d'une voix chaude pour affirmer la suite des événements qui allait suivre cette soirée :

- Cette nuit je ferais de toi une vrai femme, annonça le blond en fixant le regard émeraude de la blonde.

Angélique déglutit difficilement et regarda les yeux gris de ce sorcier briller de luxure.

- Cette nuit tu serras honoré par un Malfoy peu de femme ont cette chance, dit orgeuilleusement l'aristocrate d'une voix suave.

Angélique ne dit rien trop boulversée par les paroles de cette homme.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi, car il est vrai que si une femme prends peur lors de sa première relation la pénétration risque d'être douloureuse pour la femme en question, annonça Lucius d'un sourire charmeur.

Angélique devint rouge comme une tomate et baissa la tête car elle était intimider d'entendre dire de telles propos pour la première fois de sa vie.

Lucius vit avec bonheur que sa blonde aux yeux vert était timide, chose qu'aimait par dessus tout l'aristocrate. Le mangemort reprit la parole en se levant pour entourer la taille d'Angélique qui était assise. Une fois ces deux bras puissant autour de la taille gracile de sa compagne Lucius rapprocha sa bouche sur l'oreille de cette femme et susurra d'une voix mielleuse a l'oreille droite de la blonde :

- Je vais te faire découvrir les plaisirs qu'une femme peut recevoir de la part d'une homme, susurra Lucius en caressant le ventre de la blonde d'une main tandis que la seconde remonter le long du bras gauche de la blonde pour aller caresser le dessus de la poitrine de Angélique.

La respiration de la belle femme devint difficile, elle étouffait sous l'asseau des caresses de cet homme qui provoquait des frissons de bien être a Angélique. Elle ne sut quoi pensée tant elle était perturbée, elle haleta quand Lucius reprit la parole en murmurant toujours a son oreille.

- Je veux que tu hurle mon nom, je veux que ton corps soit mien, je veux bouger dans ton corps, je veux t'entendre gémir et me supplier pour que je te prenne, murmura le blond d'une voix sensuelle, beaucoup trop sensuelle selon Angélique qui sentait son corps la trahire.

- Je constate que mes caresses ne te laisse pas indifférente, chuchota Lucius d'une voix extrêmement captivante pour la blonde.

Lucius leva Angélique de sa chaise pour l'avoir dans ces bras, collé contre son torse musclé.

Angélique essayait réellement de contrôlé sa respiration mais n'y arriva point. Elle fixa les yeux gris du mangemort qui briller de malice et vit que la bouche de cet homme s'approchait lentemement et dangereusement de ces lèvres.

Lucius rapprocha avec lenteur son visage sur celui de son amante et prit tout le temps nécessaire pour faire tombé dans ces bras cette femme aux regard émeraude. Lucius sentit le souffle ératique de sa compagne et préféra jouer un moment avec elle avant de commencer les choses sérieuse alors il mordilla et suça sensuellement le lobe gauche de la blonde et murmura :

- Je te donnerais du plaisir cette nuit soit-en sûr ma belle, murmura Lucius en prenant avec lenteur les lèvres pulpeuse de sa blonde favorite.

Lucius prit les lèvres de son amante avec douceur et lêcha la lèvre supérieur d'Angélique, il demanda l'accès de la bouche de sa compagne et fut énormément surprit de voir que sa nouvelle maîtresse lui autorisa l'accès sans attendre plus longtemps. Sentant la bouche de la blonde s'ouvrir, la langue de Lucius se mit a la recherche de sa jumelle. Une fois la langue de sa blonde trouver Lucius fut sentie une chaleur l'envahir au niveau de son bas ventre. Car Angélique cèda a cet instant, la langue de la blonde se mit a jouer avec celle du blond avec fougue. Lucius fut heureux de voir qu'il avait réussi a conquérir aussi vite cette femme délicieuse, il approfondit le baiser en liant sa langue avec lenteur et passion. Il entendit sa belle gémir sous la préssion a laquelle le blond plaqué son corps contre celui gracieux de sa compagne. Alors il se mit a caressait le corps de la blonde sans aucune gêne et ces deux mains parcourait a présent les hanches d'Angélique.

Il mit fin au baiser car l'air commencer a leurs manquaient, il fixa d'un regard brûlant Angélique et déclara d'une voix rauque :

- Suis moi, dit-il en tenant la main sa belle blonde.

Lucius se dirigea vers sa chambre qui était meubler d'un grand lit baldaquin aux parures vert et argent bien évidament avec deux coussins. Une grande commode se trouver sur la gauche du lit tandis qu'une porte se trouver a droite du lit qui mener a la salle de bain et une petite table de chevet se trouvait a gauche du lit également. Le blond arriva vite dans sa chambre accompagner de la femme qu'il comptait honoré cette nuit et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pieds puit se rapprocha de son lit et reprit la bouche d'Angélique en la fesant basculé sur le lit. Une fois sa compagne sous lui Lucius était déjà plus que prêt pour faire sienne Angélique mais il se retint ces pulsions car il désirait mettre a l'aise son amante pour mieux apprécié le débat auquel ils allaient partager. Angélique qui jusqu'a présent était captivée par la bouche de ce sorcier, ressentie la peur a l'idée qu'elle allait se donner a cet homme mangermort mais sa crainte fut remplacé par un feu qui lui brûlait au creux de ces reins. Lucius reprit avec douceur la bouche de sa blonde et commença a hôter ces vêtements. Lucius mit fin au baiser pour pouvoir enlever avec aisance le haut de sa tunique et vit dans les yeux vert de sa blonde de la peur et de l'appréhension alors il décisa de rassuré sa belle en disant des paroles rassurante :

- Ne crains rien je ne te ferais pas de mal je te le promet, jura Lucius en se jetant a nouveau sur le corps de Angélique en capturant a nouveau ces lèvres douces et pulpeuse.

Entendant ces paroles sortir de la bouche de ce sorcier, la peur et l'appréhension que ressentait la blonde partit aussitôt dès que son tortionnaire se remit a l'assaut de sa bouche. Lucius suça les lèvres d'Angélique et arrêta le baiser pour embrasser avec sa langue le menton et le cou de cette femme. Il fit un suçon au cou d'Angélique et celle çi gémit pour la première fois en sentant la bouche de Lucius lui sucer sa gorge. Le blond entendit avec déléctation le gémissement de sa belle alors il commença a arracher la robe bustier que portait sa belle. Une fois la robe a terre Lucius put voir avec envie le corps mince de la blonde, Angélique portait des sous vêtements de satin de couleur noir qu'il trouva magnifique. Il comtempla d'un regard brûlant le corps de la blonde et hôta a son tour le dernier vêtement qu'il portait, il enleva son pantalon et gémit a son tours lorsque son pantalon frotta son érection qui était déjà a son apogé. Angélique vit pour la première fois de sa vie le corps d'un homme nu, elle vit le membre dréssé de cette homme au corps sublime. Elle rougit et essaya de respirée normalement mais ne put car le blond venait de se jeter sur elle en collant son corps de tout son poids sur elle. Lucius reprit là ou il s'était arrêter il embrassa le coup de sa blonde et défit le soutien gorge de sa compagne. Une fois le soutien gorge a terre, Lucius put voir la poitrine généreuse d'Angélique se soulevait a un rythme frénétique. Il prit en bouche le sein droit de sa blonde et le suça lentement et sensuellement avec sa langue tandis que sa main droite pressa le sein gauche de sa belle en torturant le bout de chair rose qui était durcit avec son pouce et son index. Angélique se cambra sous cette douce et enivrante torture et gémit plus fortement ces mains s'agripèrent sur les cheuveux dorée de Lucius et sa respiration ce fit de plus en plus ératique. Alors pour la première fois de sa vie Angélique cria son bonheur en sentant cette bouche exquise qui lui procuré du bonheur.

Mettant fin a la torture du sein droit de sa compagne Lucius sourit et prit la parole d'une voix rauque :

- Je t'avais bien dit que je te donnerais du plaisir, dit Lucius avec un sourire carnassier sur ces lèvres.

Reprenant difficilement une respiration normal Angélique fixa les yeux gris de son amant et répondit d'une voix rauque a son tours :

- Oui, haleta-elle en fixant son compagnon d'un regard brûlant.

Lucius sourit et annonça :

- Je veux t'entendre crié mon prénom a présent, ordonna t-il en prenant possession des lèvres de sa nouvelle maîtresse en pressant sa partie dur sur l'entrejambe de la blonde qui gémit en sentant cette chose pour la première fois de sa vie.

Lucius défit le chignon de sa belle pour rendre plus confortable la première fois d'Angélique, il agripa la chevelure blonde de sa maîtresse et rit dans la bouche de le blonde et sa main partit explorer une partie a laquelle il n'avait pas osé s'aventuré jusqu'a présent; le jardin intime d'Angélique. Lucius bougea son corps d'un mouvement lascif tandis qu'il enlevait la petite culotte de satin noir de la blonde. Une fois le bas de la bonde enlevé le blond introduit un doigt dans le jardin humide de sa belle qui était rester inexplorer depuis toutes ces années. Angélique se raidit et gémit en même temps. Voyant sa belle réagir ainsi Lucius choisit de torturé d'une façon fort agréable pour sa compagne en descendant lentement sa bouche sur le bas ventre d'Angélique. En premier il baisa la poitrine de son amante pour embrassait ensuite son ventre et finalement Lucius se retrouva bien vite au niveau de l'entrejambe de sa blonde aux yeux vert. Comprenant ce que désirait faire son tortionnaire blond Angélique remua ces hanches, écarta ces jambes et ferma les yeux lorsque Lucius introduit sa langue dans son jardin intime. Elle se mit a gémir de plus en plus fort au fur et a mesure que le blond attaqué avec sa langue sa partie intime. Lucius sentit avec bonheur que sa belle était enfin prête pour l'acceuillir alors il arrêta cette torture une fois que la blonde avait criée son extase a nouveau pour la seconde fois et remonta lentement le corps de sa belle amante pour reprendre la bouche de Angélique avec passion.

Lucius interrompit son baiser et annonça rauque en fixant le regard émeraude de sa blonde :

- La douleur disparaîtra lorsque tu te détendras, avertit-il en levant son corps pour permettre au corps de sa belle acceuillir le membre durcit du blond.

Angélique fixa son blond aux yeux gris et acquiesça puit elle vit avec bonheur et frayeur a la fois que Lucius se préparé pour la pénétrer. Voyant sa belle acquiesçer Lucius choisit ce moment pour faire sienne cette femme a part entière.

Il la pénétra avec douceur en premier et sentit une résistence a un certain niveau alors il prit la parole pour relaxé sa blonde :

- Détends toi, sa va aller, dit-il en la pénétrant d'un coup de reins vif.

Angélique siffla de douleur et se crispa, alors Lucius prit la parole :

- La douleur va passer, dit-il en redonnant un coup de reins plus puissant que le précédent.

Lucius commença alors a faire de long va et viens en embrassant a la fois sa blonde pour lui faire oubliée la douleur que lui avait causé sa première pénétration, Lucius sentit avec bonheur que Angélique commençer a bouger ces hanches. Au bout de plusieurs va et viens de la part de son amant Angélique entoura la taille de Lucius de ces jambes mince et commença a jouir. Elle ondulait des hanches et sentit avec bonheur que Lucius s'enfoncer en elle.

Angélique gémit plus fort encore si c'etait possible et dit pour la première fois de sa vie :

- Lucius, halèta-elle ne pouvant contrôlée ces paroles tant elle était comblé de bonheur.

Lucius fut fier de voir qu'il donnait du bon plaisir a cette blonde, alors il dit a sa blonde :

- Hurle je veux t'entendre hurler, halèta Lucius d'une voix rauque en s'enfonçant de plus en plus loin dans le corps de sa blonde.

Angélique entendit la supplique du blond et s'executa au bout de plusieurs minutes lorsque les coups de reins du blond devinrent plus fort plus puissant plus rapide, alors elle hurla le prénom de son amant quand celui çi toucha d'une longue et puissant coup de reins sa prostate :

- LUCIUS, hurla t-elle en ayant pour la première fois de sa vie son premier orgasme dévastateur.

Lucius entendit avec joie sa blonde jouir et ne tarda pas a la rejoindre au bout de quelque minutes plus tard en donnant a sa blonde plusieurs coups de reins supplémentaire. Parvenue enfin a la fin de son ébat Lucius se dévérsa en elle et grogna de satisfaction, il resta en Angélique et prit avec fougue la bouche de sa blonde, une fois leurs baiser terminer Lucius se retira d'Angélique avec délicatesse et roula sur le côté pour prendre dans ces bras sa nouvelle conquête et tout d'eux s'endormirent aussitôt car faire l'amour les avaient épuiser tout les deux. Et ce fut ainsi collé contre le torse de son tortionnaire que Angélique s'endormit dans les bras de l'homme qui avait prit sa virginité.

O°°o°o°°O

Au même instant ou Lucius et Angélique tombèrent dans le pays des songes, au manoir des Malfoys, Lord Voldemort revenait de nul ne sait ou pour régler un aiffaire que nul ne devait connaitre selon lui. Une fois devant le portail de fer forgé du manoir de son mangemort aristocrate. Voldemort rentra dans le manoir a toute vitesse pour savoir si de bonne nouvelle l'attender dans son QG. Une fois arriver dans le grand salon des Malfoys, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut envahis par sa plus fidèle mangemorte alias Bellatrix. La sorcière se pressa de s'aguenouiller devant son maître pour lui annonçer ce qu'elle avait vut ce matin sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Mon maître je connais la raison pour laquelle Severus et Lucius sont en conflit, s'exclama Bellatrix en embrassant la main de Voldmeort.

- Pour quelle raison alors mes deux plus puissant mangemorts sont en conflit, demanda le mage noir.

Bellatrix se releva et fixa le regard rouge carmin de son amant et annonça :

- Pour une femme mon seigneur, annonça t-elle.

Voldemort se mit a rire diaboliquement et reprit la parole d'une voix froide :

- Qui est cette femme ne serait-ce pas par hasard les deux femmes que j'ai offert aimablement a Severus ? Questionna le Seigneur des Ténèbres en fixant la mangemorte.

- Oui mon seigneur, Severus était sur le Chemin de Traverse avec la femme brune et c'est alors que Lucius est apparut devant le maître des potions et Severus s'en ait prit a Lucius maître, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

- Intérressant je m'occuperais de cette affaire plus tard pour le moment j'ai une autre affaire a régler, révéla le Lord en caressant le flanc de cette sorcière puissante.

Bellatrix ricana et supplia d'une voix rauque :

- Maître s'il vous plaît, supplia la mangemorte en fermant ces yeux pour mieux profiter de la caresse de son maître.

Voldemort rit d'un rire carnassier et dit :

- Oui ma Bella j'arrive, dit-il en prenant avec force la bouche de cette sorcière en mordillant la langue de Bella.

Bellatrix gémit de douleur et entendit son maître lui dire :

- Nous serrons plus a l'aise dans ma chambre viens, dit-il en partant pour sa chambre afin de prendre avec force et douleur cette femme.

- Oui mâitre, dit-elle en suivant son seigneur.

En cette nuit d'automne sous l'astre lunaire, tandis qu'une femme brune aux yeux bleu s'endormit dans son lit en pensant a l'amour de sa vie qui était un certain brun aux yeux onyx, la vie de son amie blonde aux yeux vert venait de prendre un tournant important qui aller déterminé sa survie pour les prochains mois a venir. Tandis que deux couples s'était rapprocher en cette journée, le mage noir le plus puissant de tout les temps venait de capturé et torturer en cette fin de journée le fabricant de baguette magique le plus reconnue de toute l'angleterre; Ollivander.

_**A suivre ...**_

_**Vos commentaires sont les bienvenues pour savoir si ce premier lemOn vous a plût^^ et surtout vos avis sont important pour moi car cela me permets d'amélioré mon histoire, alors je vous dis a la prochaine publication qui sera dans quinze jours minimum BisOus !**_


	10. Chapter 10 Nouvelle relation

_**Bonjour a tous, me revoilà avec le chapitre dix déjà^^**_

_**J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu de ce chapitre qui est beaucoup plus court que les précédents hélas, mais je n'avais pas le choix, car a présent j'ai beaucoup moins de temps a consacré devant mon ordi que j'appelle affectioneusement Rapido mdr, étannt donné que je viens de me fiancée il y a quelque jours !**_

_**Alors j'espère que vous comprendrez la raison des raccourcicements de mes chapitres, car je ne peux faire autrement, désolée.**_

_**En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture a tous !**_

_**Ps : Les chapitres a venir serons beaucoup plus court, je tiens a vous prévenir que je ne laisserais pas tombée ma fiction, soyez rassuré :) **_

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

**¤ Nouvelle relation ¤**

Le lendemain matin par une journée pluvieuse, un couple improbable se réveillèrent de leurs nuit mouvementé qu'ils avaient passé. Ce fut dans un grand lit baldaquin que deux yeux vert s'ouvrirent. La première chose dont Angélique sentit fut un bras ferme qui la maintenait appuyé contre le torse de l'homme qui l'avait faite sienne la nuit dernière. Angélique frissona et essaya de se retourné afin de pouvoir comptemplé l'homme qui lui avait prise sa virginité mais elle n'y parvint pas, tant Lucius la tenait fermement. Elle soupira et essaya de s'extraire de ce bras mais elle fut déstabilisé par la voix ensommeillé du blond qui lui ordonna en ce début de matinée.

- Ne bouge pas, ordonna Lucius en resserant sa prise sur sa blonde.

Angélique prit peur de cet ordre et essaya de resté sereine mais chose difficile. Lucius retourna sa blonde aux yeux vert vers lui et put admiré avec émerveillement le regard émeraude d'Angélique. Il fixa intensément ces yeux vert, rapprocha son corps contre celui gracile de la blonde et déclara d'une voix rauque :

- Bonjour ma belle, s'exclama-t-il en prenant possession des lèvres de la blonde avec douceur.

Angélique fut surprise par la douceur a laquelle ce mangemort l'embrassait. Ce fut avec soulagement et bonheur que la blonde rendit le baiser de Lucius. Leurs langues jouèrent une danse exquise, lente et savoureuse. Mettant fin a ce baiser, Lucius reprit la parole en ne s'écartant pas de sa nemesis.

- Alors a tu bien dormis cette nuit, demanda-t-il espiègle.

- Oui, dit-elle rougissante en baissant son regard, intimidé.

- J'aimerais rester ici avec toi partagé de bon moment aujourd'hui, mais des affaires m'attendent, déclara-t-il.

Angélique fixa les yeux gris perle de cette homme et inclina la tête, ne sachant comment se comporté avec ce blond au regard argenté. Lucius se leva du lit sans aucune gêne lorsqu'il se retrouva debout dans sa chambre vêtue de la tenue d'Adam. Angélique rougit devant la nudité de cette homme et baissa son regard afin de feindre son embarras. Voyant avec délectation sa belle réagir ainsi, Lucius se rapprocha d'elle, monta sur le lit et colla son corps musclé sur celui de sa blonde aux regard émeraude. Il fit des mouvement lascif sur le corps d'Angélique et prit la bouche pulpeuse de la blonde avec avidité. Il mit fin au baiser tout en continuant de bougé ces hanches sur le corps mince d'Angélique et prit la parole en fixant d'une regard brûlant les yeux vert de sa maîtresse.

- Cette nuit j'essayerais de venir te voir, déclara-t-il d'un murmure.

Angélique vit dans le regard de son amant une envie évidente de resté auprès d'elle mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir avec cette homme qui était un mangemort. Elle inspira profondément et acquiesça en disant d'une petite voix :

- D'accord, chuchota-t-elle.

Lucius vit dans le regard émeraude une lueur qui ne lui plû guère. Pour cela il demanda avec autorité :

- Qui y'a-t-il ? Questionna le blond d'une voix ferme.

Angélique vit avec horreur que Lucius commencer a perdre la douceur a laquelle il l'avait embrasser quelque instant précédamment pour laissé place a la colère du mangemort. Elle répondit ne sachant quoi répondre a cet homme :

- J-je suis perdus, avoua-t-elle d'un souffle en n'osant pas regardé les yeux gris de son amant.

Comprenant enfin l'inquiétude de sa blonde, Lucius préféra la rassuré afin que sa blonde accorde toute sa confiance pour pouvoir l'utilisé quand bon lui semblera. Pour cela il répondit aussitôt d'une voix mielleuse :

- Je peux comprendre, mais sache que tu ne dois pas te posé des questions a présent tu est mienne, la propriété d'un Malfoy nul besoin que tu réfléchisse sur notre relation, tu est mon amante et nul ne peux changé cela, déclara le mangemort en se levant du lit.

Angélique parût encore plus déconcerté qu'auparavent par ce discours mais préféra répondre positivement a cette homme dangereux et vaniteux de peur qu'elle subisse la colère de ce mangemort.

- Oui tu a raison, mentit-elle en ne pouvant s'empêchée de regardé le corps musclé de son compagnon.

- A présent je dois partir, annonça-t-il en s'habillant.

Angélique qui regardé le blond s'habillé pensa que si elle désirait resté envie le plus longtemps possible, elle devrait jouée le jeu avec cette aristocrate. Cette pensée lui fit mal au coeur car elle avait aimé la nuit précédente qu'elle avait partagé avec cet homme, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait manipulé Lucius si elle désirait resté envie. Elle fut sortit de ces pensées par la voix de son amant qui lui annonça :

- Quand je reviendrais nous irons nous promené sur la plage, dit-il en finissant de s'habillé.

- Très bien, dit-elle.

- Tressy, appela Lucius. L'elfe apparût immédiatement et s'inclina face a son maître.

- Que désire le maître, demanda la petite créature.

- Prépare le petit déjeuner pour Angélique et veille sur elle, ordonna-t-il.

- Il sera fait selon vos désires mon maître, dit l'elfe.

- Bien lève toi prends ton petit déjeuner et attends mon retour, ordonna-t-il d'une voix infléxible. Angélique qui était abasourdie par cette homme a cet instant se leva avec le drap du lit pour caché sa nudité et fixa le blond d'une regard apeurer.

- A présent il est temps pour moi de te quitté, s'exclama-t-il en se rapprochant de Angélique.

- A bientôt ma belle, dit-il en allant entouré de ces bras puissant le corps mince de la blonde en prenant possession la bouche de la blonde en suçant sa jumelle.

Angélique se laissa faire et répondit a son baiser et au bout de quelque seconde le blond la relâcha et transplana sans avertir qui que se soit. Une fois seule dans la chambre de son tortionnaire, avec la petite elfe qui était toujours a ces côtés. Angélique ne put retenir ces larmes douloureuse. Elle se jeta sur le lit et se mit a pleurée sans pouvoir s'arrêtée. Tressy vit le comportement de cette femme. Voir cette moldus pleurée ainsi blessa le petit coeur de l'elfe de maison. Mais étant la propriété de la noble famille des Malfoy, Tressy ne put consolée cette femme. Car elle n'avait pas reçu l'ordre de son maître de consolée cette jeune femme si nécessaire. C'est d'une voix faible que Tressy dit a Angélique :

- Le maître a ordonné que vous prennez le petit déjeuner Miss, dit Tressy. Angélique continua a pleurée sans prêtée attention a la petite créature. Voyant la captive de son maître ne pas lui répondre, Tresse annonça :

- Je vous attends dans la cuisine Miss, dit l'elfe en disparaîssant.

Angélique continua a pleurée toute les larmes de son corps pendant plusieurs heures ne pouvant arrêté la douleur qui lui compréssait son coeur. Elle supplia les dieux de l'aidée et répéta le prénom de sa soeur de coeur comme une litanie sans fin pendant plusieurs heures. Elle se reprit en main en décidant qu'elle devait jouée la comédie si elle désirait resté envie. Elle attendit le retour de son amant qui ne tardit pas a faire son apparition en fin de journée, de cette longue journée pluvieuse qui reflété les larmes de sang de son coeur qui saigné.

O°°o°o°°O

Dans une petite maison en brique rouge dans l'impasse du tisseur lors de la même matinée pluvieuse, deux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent. Céleste se révêilla d'une bonne nuit bienfesante. Car elle avait commencer sa maîtrise de sa magie qui était enffouie en elle depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle bâilla et étira son corps dans son grand lit baldaquin et pensa qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir Severus a ces côtés car non seulement il était un homme digne de confiance et était attentioné quand elle avait besoin de lui, pour que se soit pour son apprentissage magique ou bien tout simplement lorsque elle avait besoin d'une personne avec qui pouvoir se rassuré, comme elle le faisait avec sa soeur de coeur Angélique. A cette pensée le coeur de la brune se serra et céleste sentie ces yeux lui piquer car elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de sa meilleur amie au yeux vert. Ne désirant pas perdre le contrôle de sa magie en ce début de matinée pluvieuse. Céleste se leva et alla prendre un bain pour essayé de pensée a autre chose. Une fois son bain prit la brune s'habilla d'une belle robe noir de velour avec des ballerines de la même couleur et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner avec l'élu de son coeur, qui l'attendait depuis quelque minutes déjà. Une fois dans la cuisine assise en face du maître des potions Céleste vit Severus qui avait un visage fermé et neutre. Elle se demanda pour quelle raison le vert et argent était ainsi. Elle décida de salué son amour et demanda d'une voix inquiéte :

- Bonjour Severus, pourquoi fait tu cette tête ? Demanda-t-elle.

Severus qui était assis en face de la brune fixa le regard bleu de sa compagne et répondit d'un ton neutre :

- Bonjour, j'ai une nouvelle a t'annoncer, déclara-t-il.

Céleste fixa les yeux sombre du maître des potions et demanda :

- Est-ce grave ? Questionna-t-elle en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

Severus ne savait pas quoi répondre car la nouvelle qu'il devait annoncé pourrait mettre en danger sa brune ainsi que son état d'espion pour l'Ordre du phénix. Mais le brun désirait avant tout préparé Céleste pour les événements a venir. Pour cette raison il décida d'être franc avec elle, et c'est d'une voix neutre qu'il annonça :

- Demain nous devrons nous rendre a Poudlard car je dois prendre la place de l'ancien directeur, dit-il tristement a l'idée de prendre la place de son ancien mentor; Albus Dumbledore.

Céleste ne répondit rien tout de suite et ce fut au bout de quelque seconde de silence quelle demanda :

- Poudlard ? Dit-elle intrigué.

Severus vit Céleste devenir surprise alors il répondit :

- Oui le châteaux Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie, révéla-t-il.

Céleste resta figé en apprenant cette nouvelle. Elle resta muette pendant deux minutes et une fois remise du choc, elle demanda :

- Mais je croyais que tu était au service du mage noir ? Dit-elle éberluée.

Severus comprit que la brune était perdus dans ces pensées alors il préféra l'éclairée en déclarant :

- En effet je l'ai été par le passé mais pour une autre raison mon allégence appartient du côté de la lumière a présent, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment pour notre sécurité, la seule chose que je te demande c'est que tu me fasse confiance Céleste, dit-il avec sincerité en fixant sa sorcière brune.

Céleste qui était décidement perdu dans ces pensées prit la parole en se promettant qu'un jour elle découvrirait la raison qui a poussé le brun a changé de camp. Elle fixa les yeux noirs du maître des potions et reprit la parole :

- A quel heure devrons nous partir demain ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant un croissant.

- A l'aube, répondit le vert et argent.

- Et pour mon apprentissage alors, comment ferais-je ? Questiona la sorcière.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, quand le temps me le permetra nous continuerons ton apprentissage, répondit-il en portant a ses lèvres fine sa tasse de café.

Céleste commenca a mangé son croissant tandis que Severus buvait tranquillement sa boisson chaude. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminer dans le silence, Severus reprit la parole pour avertir la brune aux yeux azur.

- Une fois arrivé a Poudlard, je veux que tu te familiarise avec le châteaux car tu risque de te perdre, avertit Severus, avec un rictus.

- Dans ce cas je compte sur toi pour me faire découvrir ce château, taquina-t-elle.

Severus se renfrogna et répondit négativement a sa sorcière :

- Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas te faire visitée le château immédiatement car je suppose que je devrais me chargé de remplir certaine paperases et de remplir comme il se doit mon rôle de directeur, dit-il d'un air morose.

- Qui me fera visité le château alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je suppose que la directrice des lions s'en chargera, répondit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Et que ferais-je de mes journée alors ? Demanda Céleste.

- Hé bien a apprendre et lire les livres qui contient les sortilèges que tu ne connais pas encore, ainsi tu auras une longueur d'avance qui me permetra de testé tes capacités lorsque nous serons seules, dit-il.

- Très bien si je dois passé mes journées a lire alors qu'il en soit ainsi, bougonna-t-elle en croisant ces bras sur son torse, l'air boudeuse.

Severus vit avec amusement le mécontentement de sa sorcière mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait s'assuré de la sécurité des élèves a Poudlard ainsi que surveillé les Carrow qui étaient devenue selon l'ordre de leur maître, professeur a l'école la plus renomé du monde entier; Poudlard. Severus se leva de sa chaise et alla entouré de ces bras mince et puissant la taille de sa brune et fit des baiser papillons sur le cou de Céleste qui offrit son cou sans protesté. Il ressera son étreinte sur la taille fine de sa sorcière et se justifia :

- Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir passé du temps avec toi a Poudlard mais c'est pour notre sécurité et les gens ne doivent surtout pas voir que je suis attaché a toi, murmura-t-il.

Céleste soupira et répondit d'une voix lasse :

- J'aurais aimée pouvoir passé plus de temps avec toi, mais si tu ne peux pas alors cela n'est pas grave, répondit-elle, triste.

Severus reprit ces baiser papillons sur le cou blanc de Céleste et prit la parole d'une voix rauque avec amusement :

- Mais nous aurons le temps de rattrapé les heures perdus entre toi et moi, plaisanta-t-il.

- A oui et comment, demanda-t-elle intrigué.

- Hé bien tout simplement pendant la nuit car je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, nous partagerons mes quartiers ensemble, révéla-t-il.

Céleste rougit jusqu'a la pointe des racines et baissa sa tête mais elle fut vite relevé par la main du brun qui s'empressa de prendre avec douceur le menton de sa sorcière afin de pouvoir rencontré les yeux bleus qu'il aimé comtenplé. Une fois leur regard accroché le vert et argent reprit la parole d'une voix douce pour clarifier une chose a laquelle il tenait par dessus tout :

- Je te promets que je ne profiterais pas de la situation, j'attendrais que tu sois prête pour franchir ce cap, révéla-t-il.

- Et je ne permetrais pas a qui que se soit qu'ils te fasse du mal, surtout avec les frères Carrow, rugit-il d'une voix ferme en fixant le regard azur de Céleste.

Céleste sentie ces yeux bleus lui piqué devant cette confession intime de la part du brun au yeux onyx et sentie avec honte deux larmes qui descendit le long de ces joues blanches. Elle renifla et fixa malgré ces larmes, les yeux noirs de son amour. Severus vit avec effroi que Céleste s'était mise a pleurée, alors pour la consolée il la fit levée de sa chaise et l'entoura de ces bras, afin de la réconfortée. Le silence dura quelque seconde, puis il fut romput par le brun par une voix calme:

- Chut calme toi, tu n'a aucune raison de t'inquiété, je suis là pour te protégée, consola-t-il.

Céleste hocha la tête et renifla une seconde fois et demanda au Serpentard d'une voix rauque :

- Oui je le sais, chuchota-t-elle sur le torse de son compagnon.

Severus écarta sa belle de son torse et obligea les yeux bleus a fixé ses yeux sombre. Il croisa les prunelles azur de Céleste et reprit la parole d'une voix réconfortante :

- Je t'aime, s'exclama-t-il en prenant amoureusement les lèvres de Céleste.

La brune vit avec bonheur que Severus essayait de la réconfortée. Elle vit le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait se rapproché de son visage et sentie avec joie les lèvres fine du maître des potions prendre sa bouche avec délétaction. Le baiser dura quelque minutes, Severus embrassa dans un premier temps sa sorcière avec douceur et amour puis leur baiser s'intensifia et devint rapidement langoureux et voluptueux. Quelque seconde plus tard le brun mit fin au baiser en posant son front contre celui de Céleste. Ils restèrent enlacé quelque minutes dans un silence réconfortant. Puis soudain Severus siffla de douleur en sentant une chaleur lui brûlé sa peau blanche au niveau de son avant bras gauche. Il maudit a cet instant sa marque noire et dû relâché a contre coeur Céleste. La brune qui entendit le sifflement de douleur du brun demanda avec inquiétude :

- Que se passe-t-il Severus ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Severus ferma une seconde ces yeux noirs et répondit d'une voix neutre a sa compagne :

- Je dois répondre a son appel, dit-il en serrant sa son avant bras gauche de sa main droite.

Céleste comprit et prit peur pour l'élu de son coeur. Elle regarda avec anxiété Severus et demanda d'une voix faible :

- Fais attention a toi s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Je te le promet, dit-il en prenant une dernière fois dans ces bras sa sorcière et de la relâché pour quitté précipitament sa cuisine pour se rendre devant la porte d'entré et de sortir muni d'une cape noire et de se rendre dans une ruelle déserte proche de la rivière de l'impasse du tisseur afin de transplané en toute sécurité pour rejoindre au plus vite son maître dans le manoir des malfoy. Une fois le brun aux yeux noirs partit, Céleste ne put contenir ces larmes, et supplia les dieux de protéger l'homme qu'elle aimait. La brune décida de se reprendre en main et d'attendre le retour de son compagnon en lisant une dernière fois le livre pour les sorciers de premiers cycle afin de bien mémorisé les sortilèges qu'il contenait. C'est ainsi en cette matinée que le coeur de deux femmes en peine, attendirent les hommes qui leurs étaient destiné.

_**A suivre ...**_


	11. Chapter 11 Appel

**¤ Appel ¤**

Dans l'obscurité d'une nuit étoilée d'automne, près d'un manoir situé dans le Wiltshire. Une grande silhouette d'un homme mince, vêtue d'une cape noire fit son apparition en transplanant devant les grilles de fer forgé de son ancien ami d'enfance. Une fois devant les grilles, l'homme entra sans aucune cérémonie, dans le jardin de ce manoir et se dirigea à toute vitesse devant la grande porte d'entrée. Une fois devant la porte en bois sculpté, l'homme toqua trois fois à la porte et un elfe de maison vêtue d'un torchon gris ouvrit aussitôt.

- Ou est ton maître ? Demanda l'homme, au teint cireux.

- Dans la grande salle monsieur, répondit la petite créature, en s'inclinant face contre terre.

L'homme entra dans le vestibule, enleva sa cape noire et la donna au petit elfe qui s'empressa de prendre la cape et de disparaitre en fermant la porte d'entrée. L'homme se dirigea sans perdre de temps vers l'escalier de marbre qui allait le mener dans le grand salon au premier étage, ou résidait l'aristocrate blond au regard argenté, qu'il méprisait tant. Le vert et argent brun fut envahi d'une colère sans nom, lorsque il avisa la tête blonde qu'il l'avait défié il y a quelque jours seulement. Lucius fit son apparition en haut des escaliers, avec un rictus méprisant. Le maître de cette demeure prit la parole d'une voix railleuse :

- Le maître t'attend depuis un bon moment déjà, s'exclama, le vert et argent blond.

Le maître des potions fixa sans ciller l'aristocrate d'un regard polaire et répliqua d'une voix sèche :

- Ne le faisons pas attendre dans ce cas, trancha le brun, aux yeux onyx.

Lucius ne put dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, car le maître des potions le dépassa et entra sans attendre la porte qui mener au grand salon de la famille Malfoy. Le vert et argent brun fut accueilli par son maître qui avait un visage effrayant.

- Te voilà enfin Severus, nous t'attendions depuis un certain moment déjà, gronda le mage noir, en dardant d'un regard glacial son mangemort Fidel.

Snape garda son masque d'impassibilité et salua son maître.

- Je vous demande pardon pour mon retard mon seigneur, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement, s'excusa le brun.

- Tâche que cela ne se reproduise pas, sinon tu auras affaire a ma colère, menaça d'une voix froide, Voldemort.

- Bien sûr mon seigneur, assura le brun au teint cireux, en s'inclinant.

- Prends place mon ami, ordonna le seigneur des ténèbres, a l'intention du brun.

Severus alla prendre place auprès du mage noir et vit, que seule quatre autre personne se retrouvaient assises aux côtés de leur maître. Le maître des potions s'assit à la droite de son seigneur, tandis que Lucius lui se retrouvait assis à la gauche de leur seigneur. Les trois autres mangemorts présent, étaient l'amante de l'héritier de Salazaar Serpentard, ainsi que les frères Carrow. Une fois assis, le seigneur des ténèbres prit la parole d'une voix doucereuse :

- Comme vous le savez tous déjà, demain l'école de sorcellerie sera sous la coupe de votre puissant maître, se vanta le Lord.

Tous les serviteurs du mage noir inclinèrent leurs têtes, et continuèrent d'écouté sans interrompre leurs maître.

- Voici mes instructions pour toi Severus, ainsi que pour vous deux, avertit-il, en fixant les frères Carrow.

- Je désire que vous remettiez à niveau Poudlard en inculquant aux élèves la magie noire, qui a était bafoué par ce vieux fou et protecteur de ces Sang-De-Bourbes, ce très cher Albus, rugit Voldemort.

Le maître des potions qui fut blessé par ces paroles, prit la parole pour avoir la confiance de ce tyran.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi mon seigneur, je formerais ces bons a rien de cornichons sans cervelles, s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix neutre.

- Vous avez aussi notre parole mon seigneur, moi et ma sœur prendrons en charge les Sang-pur, s'exclama joyeusement, Amycus Carrow.

- Je compte sur vous trois pour mettre sur la bonne voix les sorciers Sang-pur sur le droit chemin, sur tout je compte sur toi Severus, avertit Jedusor.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi mon maître, répondit le brun, au nez crochu.

- Je l'espère pour toi mon ami, sinon tu subiras mon courroux, prévint le Lord.

- Et qu'advient-il de moi mon seigneur ? S'enquit Bellatrix Lestrange, d'une voix triste.

Le mage noir sourit d'un rire glacial, et fixa son amante et répliqua d'une voix doucereuse :

- J'ai d'autres projets pour toi Bella, dit-il.

La puissante sorcière aux boucles noires révéla ces dents jaunes et remercia son seigneur :

- Je vous en suis reconnaissante mon noble seigneur, dit-elle.

- A présent je dois vous révéler une information qui m'a était faite il y a quelque jours seulement, s'exclama le Lord.

- Une prophétie qui se trouve au nord de la Grèce m'a était révélé par l'une de mes partisans de ce pays, révéla-t-il.

- La prophétie raconte qu'une femme mettra fin à mon règne, avec l'aide d'un homme au cœur pur, continua-t-il.

Dès cet instant, le brun au regard d'obsidienne prit peur pour sa sorcière brune au regard azur, car il avait bien une petite idée sur l'identité, de la fameuse femme en question.

- Lucius, Severus, je vous donne à tous les deux la charge de trouvé l'identité de ces deux personnes, ordonna le Lord, en fixant le brun et le blond.

L'aristocrate qui semblé offensé, darda d'un regard polaire le maître des potions, et répliqua aussitôt a son vénéré maître en disant ceci :

- Maître, je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une seconde personne pour accomplir cette tâche, je peux m'en occuper seul, s'énerva-t-il.

Jedusor fixa durement les yeux gris de fidèle partisans blond, et reprit la parole d'une voix glaciale :

- Comment oses-tu défié mon ordre ? Mangemort, rugit Le lord.

Le mage noir sortit sa baguette magique de son habit noir et la brandit dans les airs en lançant le second sortilège impardonnable :

- Endoloris, cria-t-il, avec un sourire malveillant, lorsqu'il vit le vert et argent se tordre de douleur à terre.

Le reste des partisans du lord prirent peurs lorsqu'ils virent la colère déformé le visage inhumain de leur puissant maître. Tous prièrent en cet instant merlin de leurs épargnez leurs vies. Le brun au nez crochu, lui, qui vit Lucius affronté le seigneur des ténèbres, pensa, que le blond avait bien mérité cette punition selon lui. Une fois le sortilège levé, leur seigneur reprit la parole :

- Alors, sorcier quel est l'ordre à laquelle tu dois obéir ? Questionna-t-il, d'une voix doucereuse.

Lucius essaya de reprendre son souffle, même si cela lui était difficile pour son corps, surtout pour ses poumons meurtris. Puis ne désirant pas s'attirer à nouveau les foudres de son maître, il répondit :

- J'accomplirais votre volonté mon seigneur, haleta-t-il, en restant toujours à terre.

Voldemort fixa le vert et argent blond, qui était toujours à terre, puis il reprit la parole en fixant cette fois ci le maître des potions :

- Quant à toi Severus, tu as intérêt à accomplir les tâches qui t'incombes a Poudlard, sinon tu auras à faire personnellement à moi, menaça-t-il, sèchement.

- Bien sûr mon seigneur, j'assurerais mes fonctions à l'école de sorcellerie, dit le brun au regard onyx.

- Je compte sur toi mon ami, ne me déçois pas s'exclama le Lord.

- Assure-toi de connaître les plans de l'Ordre du phénix, ordonna son maître, hideux.

- Oui mon seigneur, cela sera fait selon vos désirs, répondit le vert et argent brun.

- Bien à présent vous pouvez tous partir, je n'ai plus besoin de vous, sauf toi Bella, ordonna le mage noir.

Tous les partisans du mage noir se levèrent et partirent de la grande salle sans regarder derrière eux. Seul, Bellatrix resta auprès de son maître dans la grande pièce. Lucius, lui, s'était levé avec peine, mais avec dignité cependant, se jura de faire payer la honte qui l'avait subi devant tous, en se promettant de faire souffrir milles tortures un jour ou l'autre son ancien ami le maître des potions. Severus, lui, qui se retrouvait à présent à l'impasse du tisseur, une fois partit du manoir Malfoy, se dépêcha de retrouvait sa belle sorcière qui l'attendait dans sa maison de briques rouges. Une fois devant sa petite maison délabrée, le maître des potions fut accueilli par une tornade brune au regard humide azur.

Une fois tous ces partisans fidèles partit, seul la compagne du mage noir resta auprès de son amant qui désiré passer du bon temps avec sa favorite.

_**A suivre …**_


End file.
